SIN
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Completed. Wally is attacked and one of the worst sinful acts is performed on him. How will this afftect him and other characters? Will the perpetrator get caught. And what of the other character's lives?
1. Chapter 1: WHY!

SIN

Dedication: To Papararazzi whose story 'Operation: RAPED' inspired me write this fan fiction. Also my story will be a whole lot more graphic and yaoi will be in it too.

Please NOTE: The rated R rating is for the entire story, if you're under eighteen and sensitive to Rape and a lot of angst situations read at YOUR OWN RISK (I am twenty, so I can write whatever rated story that I want). I do not want to get e-mails from your Moms and if you dislike reading yaoi DO NOT READ THIS! I don't need some idiot flaming me in reviews because this has Yaoi in it (your free to flame about how the yaoi is used though). You have BEEN WARNED before the story starts so if you hate yaoi DO NOT READ THIS! Now on with the FIC!

Disclaimer: This is the only time that I'm putting this up! I don't own KND. I DON'T! I DON'T!

Chapter 1: WHY!

Wally and Hoagie walk quietly from the movie theatre as they wave goodbye to their dates. Wally had gone to the movies with Kuki and Hoagie ironically with Mary-Jane (the blonde-haired girl- I gave them personal names OKAY!), a member of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Now fourteen both had left the KND over a year ago and are both enjoying the teenage lifestyle (but they remain kind to little kids though). Hoagie used his nickname 'Hank' and surprisingly after his voice developed (it's now deeper and kind of sultry- like his voice was in the KND episode when he turned himself into a teenager and kissed Cree) and he lost his baby fat, a lot of girls were now flocking to him. Wally voice was mainly more mature and just a bit deeper. He towered over Hoagie at 5'9 and Hoagie was 5'4. They had just seen 'Harry Potter 5' and were heading to Hoagie's 'Hang Pad' (Hoagie's parents trusted him enough to allow him to have a room added on to the back of the house, to which only Hoagie had the key. The only conditions were that he didn't have anyone over 18 spend the night there, he'd let his parents know when he's going to use it, and that he promised not to have sex with ANYBODY before he was at least Seventeen and used protection. Also he had to maintain his B and C average in school; any D's and the pad would become PILE, a pile of rubble). They continued walking, passing the candy store that they used to visit regularly when they were in the KND and continued walking silently and briskly along the quiet street.

"Wally! Hoagie!" they heard a female voice cry from behind them as footsteps of low-heeled shoes clamped along the sidewalk towards them.

Wally and Hoagie turned around to see Mary Jane running to catch up with them, her white dress flapping in the cool late night breeze.

"Can I walk with you two?" Mary Jane asked softly when she caught up with them, "I'd really like to hang out with you too a little more," she said and bushed and looked away when Hoagie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Wally quickly nudged him and told him to stop it.

"Mary," Wally said seriously, "you know that your father doesn't know that you and Hoagie are going out," he said as Mary started to look down at her feet, "it may not be wise us walking home together, especially so late at night," he said, "your Dad would go ballistic if he found out that you hung out with us and don't even get me started on him finding out that you and Hoagie are dating," he said.

At first Mary Jane looked solemn and disappointed, but when she looked up at Hoagie her eyes brightened and soon she started stifling a laugh with one hand and pointing at Hoagie with another.

Wally turned around to see a furious Hoagie that looked like he was about to punch him.

"If I need advice on how to take care of my girlfriend," Hoagie hissed, "I'll ask my mama," he spat at Wally and grabbed Mary's hand as he started to storm off.

"Fine!" Wally cried angrily, "I'll walk home alone!" he threw at Hoagie and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Wally wai…" Mary started to say but Hoagie stopped her.

"If Wally wants to walk home alone it's his business," Hoagie told her, "but he better not blame me if anything happens to him," he muttered indifferently and Mary walked along side him, all romantic mood destroyed.

Wally continued walking in the opposite direction furious. How dare Hoagie treat him like that? It wasn't as if he was lying about Father and usually Hoagie was much more logical and thorough than he (Wally) ever was. It was just unfair that Hoagie treated him like that and he was going to take the other way home. Even if it was nearly ten (p.m.) and the lonely alley's that he'd have to pass through on this route weren't even safe during the daytime.

"Hello Wally," a voice said suddenly after Wally had been walking for nearly half-hour, "how's the night life?"

Wally spun around and soon saw two blue bright blue eyes in a nearby alley but could barely see anything else.

"What do you want Lenny?" Wally asked angrily.

"Stay away from my sister," Lenny said suddenly.

"I can hang around anyone I want," Wally snapped.

"And tell Hoagie to stop dating her," Lenny added.

"Hoagie's no longer…." Wally started to say, "just go tell him that yourself!" he snapped and started to walk away.

"Be careful," Lenny said suddenly and Wally looked back, "it's very dangerous out here at night," he told Wally.

"Oh shut up," Wally spat and stormed off.

One Hour Later Wally realized that he was lost and he started to worry.

What if my mother finds out that I took this route and grounds me? Dad will be furious if I'm grounded and I can't go to the Football match tomorrow with him. (Wally's thoughts)

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into a dark alley.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review and tell me what you thought of Wally and Hoagie's argument and Wally and Lenny's 'conversation'. I'll update when I can.

Ironically I actually wrote the first chapter to this story back when I was known as Vampire Lope (which was a REALLY long time ago. Before I wrote any FOP fics and before I even wrote the only Teen Titan fic that I have here). I had lost interest and left it. But now writing and posting my other KND fic 'Memories' has inspired me to start this fic up again. Expect an update by Wednesday latest.


	2. Chapter 2: How!

SIN

Chapter 2: How!

(2:45am Following Day)

Wally lay silently in the alley. What happened to him still hadn't fully sunk in yet. He remembered talking to Lenny, being lost, then getting dragged off and being ….

Don't think about it! Maybe you'll wake up and it will all be a bad dream. (Wally's thoughts)

"It can't be true," Wally whispered as he lay unable to move because of how badly he had been beaten, "I must be dreaming and really I walked home with Hoagie or found a way home through this night time danger zone," he said in a cracked voice.

"I can't believe that I got early morning patrol again!" a voice unfamiliar to Wally cried in disbelief not very far away, "I always get it and they send me to the most dangerous areas," he continued, "if they weren't my friends I'd swear that they want someone to exterminate me!"

Wally tried to rise but he only fell back and cried out when his head hit back onto the asphalt.

"What?" the voice asked, "is someone there?" he asked coming very close to where Wally was.

"Please don't look this way," Wally pleaded, "please don't look this way?" he begged.

The person gasped when he saw Wally.

"Who did a number on you?" the voice demanded, "is that urine?" he asked as he sniffed Wally, "did someone pee on you?"

Wally closed his eyes and refused to answer. He felt tears flow down his face and felt stupid.

"Crying too!" the voice cried, "now that's something I 'The Toilenator' can handle," he declared and Wally immediately felt tissue being wiped around his face, "I'll get my doctor and surgeon Michael to check on you," he stated, "wait you look familiar," he said suddenly.

WAIT! This is Wally. One of my least KND operative enemies. Well he was since he's not in the KND anymore. So he wouldn't recognize me since I hear that they suck out all memories of the KND agents that turn 13. Still it looks like someone beat him up real badly. I mean, I even see dented trash cans nearby. Boy, he must've not lost his touch to anger people along with his memories of the KND after he left. Oh well, I better get him to my friend. (Toilenator's thoughts)

Toilenator tried to pick up Wally who immediate screamed in pain. Toilenator ended up dropping him in fright and that helped nobody.

"Uh Wa… young man," Toilenator corrected himself since he didn't want to explain to Wally how he already knew his name, "I need to be able to pick you up to get you medical attention," he explained.

"But it hurts," Wally said in a small voice, "everywhere hurts," he said and started to cry again.

Toilenator got an idea and dug into his pocket. Soon he found what he was looking for. A tranquilizer dart.

This will sting a bit," Toilenator told Wally and stuck him with it.

Wally cried out then quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

(One Hour later at the Beetles Residence)

"Are you sure Hoagie?" Mrs. Beetles asked urgently.

"Yes Mrs. Beetles," Hoagie answered for the twentieth time, "Wally opted to go home alone after the movies," he told her again, "I never saw him after that."

"But where could he be?" Mrs. Beetles insisted, "it's four in the morning!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Beetles! But I don't know!" Hoagie shouted losing his patience, "I mean, I don't know his current whereabouts Mrs. Beetles," he answered more respectfully, "and I mean no offense but I really need to get back to bed," he added.

"That's okay Hoagie," Mrs. Beetles said kindly, "bye," she said and hung up.

She went into the living room where her husband was pacing around anxiously but with a face filled with fury.

"Well!" Mr. Beetles shouted at his wife whose eyes widened at the fact that her usually mild mannered husband was behaving this way.

"He's not with Hoagie," Mrs. Beetles responded, "and I couldn't get an answer from the Lincoln residence when I tried to call for the fifteenth time to check if Wally was there since Kuki was spending the night there," she reported.

"You always told me that I was TOO lenient with that boy!" Mr. Beetles shouted in fury, "and you were right!" he declared, "he's grounded!" he shouted "he's grounded until the day he dies, no even longer than that!" he vowed, "that boy will relish school hours since those will be the only hours that he'll be outside this house!" he ranted to his wife's surprise, "no TV, no sports, no comics, no leisure WHAT SO EVER!" he stated, "he'll become the smartest boy in school at the rate he'll have to study to find something more interesting than staring at his room which will now only have his bed, wardrobe, night table and chair for his books since his laptop, posters and everything else will be taken and locked up in that secret part of the basement!"

"Can I make him do dishes?" Mrs. Beetles asked.

"You can make him clear the lawn by picking up the grass with his BARE HANDS," Mr. Beetles snarled.

"Okay," Mrs. Beetles said slowly then heard the phone ring.

"I will ANSWER it!" Mr. Beetles shouted and stormed into the kitchen (phone in the living room is out of order at this point in the fic) to answer the phone.

"Hello," Mr. Beetles said more calmly when he answered the phone, "yes this is the Beetles residence," he responded to one question, "yes I'm the male adult here," he confirmed, "yes I do have a child," he answered another, "Wallabee Beetles, why?" he asked after answering yet another question, "what do you mean I better get my wife down to Afflicted Patients Hospital?" he demanded, "what's my son doing there!" he cried incredulously, "WHAT!" he screamed, "I'm not calming down, how in the hell did that happen?" he asked furiously, "what do YOU mean you'd like to know as well?" he asked, "are you insinuating something?" he asked suspiciously, "you BETTER not BE!" he told the person on the other line, "okay I'll get my wife and come over right away," he added and hung up.

Suddenly Mr. Beetles went on his knees and started crying softly.

"What's the matter honey?" Mrs. Beetles asked as she rushed in upon hearing something that sounded like sobs, "Oh no," she said seeing her husband cry even harder, "what did the person on the phone say!" she demanded, "what did they say about my BABY!" she shrieked.

"Somebody…" Mr. Beetles said between, "some sick twisted inhuman somebody," he continued, "some guy raped our son," he was finally able to say then fell to the ground with another round of even heavier sobs.

"No," Mrs. Beetles whispered, "NO!" she screamed and fell to the floor beside her husband (on her butt, she's sitting not lying down on the floor!), "not my baby!" she shrieked and sobbed loudly, "not our only precious baby," she whispered as her husband hugged unto her waist and they stayed there sobbing together on the kitchen floor.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I think some of this chapter warranted the 'R' rating (if not later chapters will definitely warrant it). Kind of a graphic chapter. Next chapter will show Wally in the hospital. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of how I brought across the characters emotions and behaviour in this chapter, was the part with Wallabee's (I call him Wally in this fic because I HATE his real name) parents emotion and heart wrenching, what you think of Wally being found by the Toilenator and what was the first thing that came to your mind when you first found out that Wally's attacker peed on him? Please tell me in your reviews! Next chapter up by Friday or next week! Oh and I'm considering whether or not I should or shouldn't change the title of this story to 'Unforgivable' instead of 'Sin'. Tell me what you think please.

P.S.: I'm so sorry about this not being posted yesterday. I actually completed it but while I was uploading the other stories, something went wrong and I had to running back and forth like crazy with one of my diskettes to get the story off it and place it on another diskette (then I posted it on the home computer as well). After that I hurried to posts the stories and accidentally forgot this one. By the time I realized my mistake the computer was already turned off and everything. I couldn't go back on because my mother is VERY anti-internet and wouldn't have let me go back on. Sorry about the delay.


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital and Bad News

SIN

Chapter 3: Hospital and Bad News

(Meanwhile at Afflicted Patients Hospital)

"Someone really harmed that poor boy badly," Nurse Greta May said as she sat on her break sipping coffee, "and you said you found him in an alley?" she asked.

"Yes," Toilenator responded, "I was on patrol when I heard a noise," he continued, "when I found the source it was that Beetles boy," he stated, "I only realized it was rape after I walked around with him for a while as I was bringing him to the hospital to be checked by Dr. Trey," he concluded.

"You mean Michael?" Nurse Greta asked and he nodded, "poor boy," she said sadly, "his parents will go ballistic when they find out," she said shaking her head.

"I wonder what he was doing out there so late." Toilenator said.

"Who knows," Nurse Greta said with a shrug, "he's not a weak boy," she pointed out, "the doctors mentioned that he had a strong and healthy physical build for a boy his age and still maintained a rather small frame," she stated, "which also makes the doctor believe that this person who attacked him had to be **a lot** stronger," she added.

"I agree," Toilenator agreed, "from what I know about that boy he's **no** push over," he declared.

"Well he obviously met someone who finally made him one," Nurse Greta said bluntly, "in a very negative way," she said her mouth a thin unhappy line.

"Dr. Trey and Mr. Lincoln are in surgery with him right?" Toilenator asked.

"Yes along with several other experienced surgeons," Nurse Grey confirmed, "even though they're no where near as experienced as Dr. Trey and Dr. Lincoln," she added.

"Yeah and Dr. Lincoln was only here because he was spending a week at this hospital training and prepping new surgeons," he recalled, "who knew such a serious case would come to require him to actually have to do real surgery with other experienced surgeons?"

"None of us did," Nurse Greta responded, "I just hope this is the only case," she said firmly, "if you hadn't found that boy when you did," she said softly, "I'm not sure he'd be alive," she added.

"Oh," Toilenator said softly and looked down, "but he'll be okay," he said brightly, "right?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Nurse Greta said honestly, "physically he should heal eventually," she told him, "but mentally and emotionally," she said, "that's what's going to take some **real **work," she said with a firm nod.

* * *

(Meanwhile in surgery room 34)

"Is there any rib on this boy that isn't fractured?" Dr. Trey asked incredulously as they went about trying to repair more of the boys fractured ribs.

"Nope," Dr. Lincoln responded softly as he assisted Dr. Trey, "worse yet I know this boy," he added.

"You do?" Dr. Trey whispered, "what can you tell me about him?" he asked anxiously.

"Trey," Dr. Lincoln said formally, "we really shouldn't be talking while performing surgery unless it's absolutely necessary," he admonished.

"But it is necessary," Dr. Trey complained, "I want to know how could take such a beating and be alive and more so be conscious when Toilenator found him in the alley," he told Dr. Lincoln.

"The boy's crazy about fitness and any form of hand to hand combat around," Dr. Lincoln started to explain, "I remember when Abby was eleven and when came over to spend the day he brought his own punching bag and for the first time I actually saw Abby actually spar with someone and they were ding it on my front yard," he explained, "my prized begonias went to flower heaven that day," he recalled with a sigh and Dr. Trey had to stifle a laugh.

"Well that would explain some of the damage," Dr. Trey stated, "the attacker probably had a hard time to get him immobile enough to rape him," he theorized.

"That's theory's only half right," Dr. Lincoln stated, "the attacker had to harm him to get to rape him," he agreed, "but why would an attacker be so dead set on a person they didn't know?" he asked, "and the whole peeing thing along with a lot these injuries seemed to be made to add pain and insult to injury," he added.

"That's true," Dr. Trey concurred, "poor boy," he added with the shake of his head.

* * *

(Two hours Later at Afflicted Patients Hospital's waiting area)

Mr. and Mrs. Beetles sat hugging each other in the waiting room.

"I can't believe this happened to our boy," Mrs. Beetles whispered as she hugged unto her husband, her sunglasses hiding her reddened eyes.

"He'll be alright," Mr. Beetles responded hoarsely and kissed the top of his wife's head, "he has to be," he added.

* * *

(5 a.m. at the Lincoln's residence)

Cree stumbled into the house half drunk. She was glad that their Mom was away on business and her father was at the hospital working. He had called her earlier in the morning to tell her that he had a rape victim to operate on and would only say that he knew the boy's last name was Beetles. She couldn't remember anything else, she was too drunk.

"Well, Well," a voice said coldly and Cree snarled, "back from the night on the town?"

Cree quickly calmed down.

"Hey Lizzie," Cree said and sat at the kitchen table, "I thought you were my sister," she added.

"She and Kuki are sleeping," Lizzie said dismissively, "so I see you've enjoyed yourself," she added with a grin.

"Oh shut up," Cree muttered and rubbed her temples, "I have a massive headache," she moaned, "do you know a boy named Beetles," she asked suddenly, "I mean as in last name?" she added when Lizzie gave her an incredulous look.

"Kuki's boyfriend Wallabee Beetles a.k.a. Wally?" Lizzie asked curiously and Cree looked her in shock.

Wait. I remember that BOY. He used to battle me along with my sister and those other KND brats from Sector V! Oh I'm going to love letting that perfect grinning Sanban know the news. I mean, who else could have had Dad have so staunch on not revealing a name? I mean, he usually just tells me no and hangs up. He must know the kid personally to make such a slip up! (Cree's thoughts)

"Lizzie could you do me a favour?" Cree asked, "can I tell you something and you PROMISE not to tell anyone else?" she asked despite knowing that Lizzie couldn't keep a secret.

"Okay!" Lizzie cried excitedly, "I always keep a secret," she and Cree was barely able to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that Wally's in the hospital," Cree said with sadness that seemed so real she could've won an Oscar of this was a movie, "but I can't tell you why," she added and pretended to look uncomfortable.

"Oh no!" Lizzie cried, "what for?" she asked and Cree shook her head, "you have to tell ME!" she screamed.

"He was raped alright!" Cree shouted pretending to be devastated, "Dad along with some other surgeons might be still operating on him," she added and allowed fake tears to well up in her eyes.

"How horrible!" Lizzie cried, "I have to tell Kuki right away!" she shouted and ran up the stairs to Abby's bedroom.

Cree finally grinned when the teenager was out of sight (Cree is now Twenty in this fic and all the recent x-KND agents like Wally and others are at least fourteen) and listened silently to the commotion upstairs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cree heard Kuki scream and laughed heartily at Kuki's current suffering.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I updated on time this time. No I'm not a Cree hater. I just thought this would work best. Oh and I want to warn you that there's some slight yuri or Shoujen-ai (did I spell that right?) in this fic as well. But it won't be heavy like the slash and yaoi which will become evident by chapter 4 or five and heavy in later chapters. Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

SIN

Chapter 4: Waking Up

(8 a.m. at the Lincoln's Residence- in Abby's Bedroom)

Kuki was still sobbing softly into her pillow, as she remained curled in a fetal position inside her sleeping bag. At first she was bawling and screaming the house down, but after coaxing from both Abby and Lizzie she calmed down a bit. Abby had tried to phone the Beetles residence but only got the answering machine. This made everyone of them worry since Wally's parents had been calling so much earlier that Abby got tired of it and used caller I.D. so that if it were the Beetles calling again she wouldn't pick up.

"Wally," Kuki wailed and continued sobbing, "Wally," she repeated, "my poor dear Wally," she said between sobs, "who would do such a horrible thing to you?" she asked herself aloud, "Wally," she said again.

Kuki sniffled then decided to come out of her sleeping bag. She looked towards Abby's bed to see that both Abby and Lizzie asleep on it. Both their faces had some dried tear streaks on it and Kuki noticed that Abby's was face partially buried into Lizzie's big breast and that Lizzie's right hand was under Abby's white T-shirt. Kuki smiled since she realized that Abby must've put up a brave front because before she fell asleep sobbing in her sleeping bag, Abby was the only one who hadn't cried.

How Sweet of her to think of me! I know that Abby doesn't know Wally too well or like him that much. They've had their disagreements from the moment I introduced them to each other when I invited Wally to come with me for supper at the Lincoln's. Wally thought that she was smart and stuck up while Abby thought he was stupid and rude. Lizzie sort of kept out of his way and I know that she was mostly turned off from being friends with him because he disliked Abby. Lizzie and Wally had met before and were acquaintances since they both were members of the teen wrestling fan club. Wally was both a fan and a wrestler for the club while Lizzie was a fan, spokesperson, and recruiter for the club. Wally had known Lizzie was bi-sexual but he was shocked after the dinner that Abby was her steady girlfriend. Lizzie and Abby were both open with their sexuality in public but were the opposite about their relationship. People had their suspicions but only Abby's parents, Cree, Wally, and Mary Jane knew about their relationship. Mary Jane found out by accident when she caught Abby and Lizzie kissing once in the back of the movie theatre, when she asked Lizzie about it the following day Lizzie caved and Abby wouldn't talk to Lizzie for a week. I could understand Abby's anger since she had it harder with homophobes since was a lesbian and not bi-sexual like Lizzie. I don't mind homosexuality. Even though I rather only guys as my partners in romantic relationships. I'm glad Abby could think of my pain and hold back her tears for me. She's such a good friend. I don't remember exactly how we first met but I know that we'll always be friends. There's such a strong connection between us. Oh! I better call the Hoagie and tell him what happened! He'll be devastated! But I have to tell him. He is Wally's friend too after all. His best friend. (Kuki's thoughts)

Kuki got up and rubbed her eyes. She then got fresh clothes and went to take a quick shower. By the time she came out she saw Cree in Abby's room staring at the two sleeping lovebirds with a sarcastic grin. Kuki glared at Cree. She never verbally communicated much with Abby's adult older sister, but she always sensed something in Cree that she just didn't trust.

"Don't worry," Cree said and Kuki jumped, "I'm not going the harm the gay little love birds," she told Kuki, "They just **better **not let Mom or Dad catch them sleeping together like that," she added and walked out.

Kuki rest her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she finally let out the breath that she held in when she saw Cree with a long _whoosh_. She then went downstairs to phone Hoagie. But when she entered the living room, she noticed that Cree was lazing in the sofa watching a Soap Opera.

"Is there a problem?" Cree asked when she noticed Kuki staring at her.

Kuki shook her head and decided to just make the call despite Cree's presence. She cradled the phone and dialled Hoagie's number. After three rings Mrs. Gilligan answered.

"Hello," Mrs. Gilligan said.

"Hi Mrs. Gilligan it's Kuki," Kuki said softly.

"Oh my," Mrs. Gilligan said and her voice revealed worry, "I'm sorry but Hoagie isn't exactly ummm available at the moment," she stuttered.

"Does he know about Wally?" Kuki asked her throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"Oh," Mrs. Gilligan whispered, "so you know why Wally's in the hospital?" she asked and Kuki slowly nodded.

"Ahem, yes," Kuki responded after she remembered that Mrs. Gilligan wouldn't notice her nod from over the phone, "tell Hoagie that I hope he'll be alright," she said.

"I'll tell him honey," Mrs. Gilligan said sweetly, "Hoagie is also upset because he and Wally had an argument last night which caused Wally to storm off by himself," she told Kuki, "Hoagie feels responsible," she explained to a shocked Kuki.

"Tell Hoagie not to blame himself," Kuki said to Mrs. Gilligan, "it was no one's fault."

"Except for the monster who did it," Mrs. Gilligan added, "imagine, raping a little boy and leaving him more than half dead in an alley!" she screamed with anger.

"Half dead!" Kuki shrieked and didn't notice Cree jump in the sofa and started to listen more intensely to the conversation, "how is he Mrs. Gilligan?" she asked urgently.

"But I thought you…" Mrs. Gilligan started to say but stopped, "he's alive," she stated, "but he as a lot of broken and crushed bones among other severe injuries," she continued, "when Mrs. Beetles called and told me earlier this morning I felt my heart stop," she said, "the man who did this will burn in hell, I swear," she said in a cracked angry voice and Kuki gulped at the revelation she was hoping not to hear confirmed.

"I agree Mrs. Gilligan," Kuki said in a tight voice, "anyway I have to go," she said softly, "tell Hoagie I called," she stated, "Goodbye Mrs. Gilligan," she added.

"Will do Kuki," Mrs. Gilligan responded, "Goodbye," she said and Kuki hung up.

Kuki looked in Cree's direction to see Cree looking at her Soap Opera as if she never left it for a second. Kuki didn't need to be a genius to know that Cree must've listened in on purpose at some point.

"Who's that?" Kuki asked pointing at an average built blonde haired man in a business suit who was currently pushing back a petite Chinese woman and shouting angrily at her on the TV screen.

"Oh that's Travis Gerald Redwood III and he's pushing back that woman Kago Hui because he's just discovered that their marriage was based on a lie," Cree explained, "see, Kago had found out the location of Travis's true love three years before she and Travis married," she continued, "but Kago told his true love, the beautiful Mexican girl Terra Pablo that Travis had died at war and caused Terra to run off to Iraq and marry a powerful man there," she said excitedly, "Travis's sister Geraldine Faluna Redwood never liked Kago and found Terra six months before in the richest part of Iraq," she said, "when she found out that Terra was deceived and by who, she sent a letter immediately to Travis explaining everything with recent pictures of Terra and her one year old son that she's had with her husband from Iraq," she told Kuki. "now Travis is confronting Kago and as you can see he's pissed," she said with a firm nod, "and the Soap called 'Truth or Deception'," she added and turned her attention back to the Soap Opera.

Kuki sighed and sat down at the edge of the sofa. She wasn't sure what to do. But since she wouldn't be able to see Wally for a while she decided to just see where the Soap Opera was going. Besides, the lady reminded her of her favourite Chinese Super Model Umi Star who also happened to love Rainbow Monkeys, Hugs and Boys.

I hope Wally will be all right. Hit him again Kago! Darn that Terra bitch for coming back into your life and poisoning Travis's mind despite the fact that you just told him Terra was the one who caused your mother's car accident and left her a vegetable! (Kuki's thoughts)

* * *

(Noon at the hospital)

"Mr. and Mrs. Beetles," Dr. Lincoln said formally when he entered the waiting room in which the grieving parents were still waiting, "please follow me," he instructed and they did so.

Soon they came to the ICU and Dr. Lincoln kept walking until he stopped at a door and entered. The Beetles solemnly followed.

"Wally!" Mrs. Beetles cried and ran to the hospital bed, which held a heavily bandaged and cast Wally who was hooked to several machines. His severely bruised face, fingers, tufts of his blonde hair and toes were only parts of his body that were visible. Casts, bandages and the hospital gown that he wore covered everything else. Wally continued to lie motionless as his mother fussed over him and started to shower his bruised face with kisses.

"What is his condition now Doctor?" Mr. Beetles asked softly as he looked at his feet.

"He's stable but still bordering critical," Dr. Lincoln told him, "Mr. Beetles," he said and rested his hand on Wally's father shoulder, "we know each other beyond this office," he said and Mr. Beetles looked up at him tentatively, "he'll be okay," he reassured Mr. Beetles, "but he needs both you and your mother's support," he said, "he wont have a chance to even start recovery without it," he added seriously.

Okay," Mr. Beetles said and nodded to help reassure himself then walked up to Wally and held his son's hand, "Wally," he whispered, "Sport?" he asked and squeezed his hand.

"D…D…D..Dad?" Wally asked in an extremely hoarse whisper as his eyes fluttered as they struggled to open.

"My sweet baby!" Mrs. Beetles cried and hugged him as best as she could and kissed his face, "I saw your eyes flutter earlier but you didn't make a sound," she said.

"I...I...I…I'm s…s…s…so…sor…sor…sorr…sorry," Wally stuttered.

"There's nothing that you have to be sorry about," Mr. Beetles said firmly, "it's the guy who did this who should be sorry," he spat, "and he WILL be," he added in a snarl.

"I…I…I…I fi…fig…fig…fight h…h…h...hi…him o...o...o...of...of...off," Wally stuttered as his voice cracked and his eyes fluttered in their struggle to open even faster.

"It's okay son," Mr. Beetles said trying to keep his own voice from cracking, "we know that you wouldn't let this happen to you if you could," he told Wally.

"We love you Wally," Mrs. Beetles said kindly as she ran her hand through the tufts of blonde hair that stuck out through the bandages on his head, "no matter what Wally, We will ALWAYS love you," she said firmly then kissed him on the cheek.

"I…I…I…I l…l…l…lo…lo...lov…love y…y…you t…t...to...to…too," Wally said and tears started to stream down his face despite his eyes being unable to open.

"Shhh," Mrs. Beetles whispered and ran a hand lovingly along his face, "it's okay," she told him.

"May I speak to you outside?" Dr. Lincoln asked Mr. Beetles who nodded and they exited the room.

"Wally is suffering from a lot of damage Mr. Beetles," Dr. Lincoln informed him, "the anal damage alone is horrendous," he said and Mr. Beetles gulped, "the tranquilizers, sedatives and other medications are the only things that are keeping from feeling a lot of pain right now and as you saw earlier he's so weak that he can't open his eyes," he pointed out, "do you have ANY idea of ANYONE who'd be capable of this or want to do such a thing to your son?" he asked.

"Of course NOT!" Mr. Beetles flared, "no WAY would I know someone capable of doing that to ANYONE!" he shouted his face red with anger as he now breathed heavily.

"Now calm down Mr. Beetles," Dr. Lincoln said carefully, "I know this has to be a stressing and upsetting time for you," he continued, "I have two girls of my own," he said, "but nothing can compare to when such a horrible thing happens to a parents ONLY child."

Mr. Beetles soon calmed down then nodded.

"Will he able to live a normal life?" Mr. Beetles asked as his voice started to crack.

"Physically yes," Dr. Lincoln responded, "mentally and emotionally all depends on how HE views himself Mr. Beetles," he stated, "we have to work on building back up his self esteem, confidence and pride," he said, "too many times I've seen kids like Wally recover physically but mentally and emotionally they're totally shattered beyond true repair," he told Mr. Beetles who now looked very worried, "I'm not going to lie to you," he said shaking his head, "Wally's personality alone is going to make his recovery pretty hard," he said with a nod.

"Personality?" Mr. Beetles asked in confusion.

"Your son sees himself as a fighter, tough guy, youthful fighting expert," Dr. Lincoln explained, "for him to not only be beaten up but also raped," he said, "that's a real tough blow to his ego not to mention all the emotional and mental damage it's likely to cause if he doesn't recover," he added.

"But you said he would be okay," Mr. Beetles reminded him.

"I mean as in he's not going to be paralysed, blind or slip off into a depressive coma," Dr. Lincoln explained, "there's still a lot of other things that can happen and that's why he needs the support of his parents and friends."

"He has my support," Mr. Beetles declared proudly.

"I know," Dr. Lincoln said with a smile, "I know," he repeated softly.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Here's the update! If anyone's curious, the whole Soap Opera part was purposely done for unrealistic humour. Tell me what you thought of Abby and Lizzie's relationship (I wonder how many fics paired them together?), Kuki and Cree's behaviour and the news of Wally's condition at the hospital in your reviews. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Later in the day

SIN

Please Note that this chapter is being started off with some yaoi touchy feely sexual after play. Thank You.

Chapter 5: Later in the day

(12:30pm in a bedroom at an Underground Night Club)

Nigel Uno moaned happily as Alexander sucked on his (Nigel) neck and then started to kiss him (Nigel) slowly along his neck and chest. They had been fucking each other on and off for hours and had become worn out from doing hard sex less than three hours ago. They had both fallen asleep, their sweaty bodies intertwined with each other like wild vines. But Nigel was awoken barely half an hour ago when he felt Alexander slowly moving to go on top of him (Nigel). Then he started to kiss Nigel's face over and over again and Nigel had found it strange that Alexander was being so unusually affectionate. Now Alexander was kissing his chest and going lower. Nigel chuckled and was able to slowly pull out his right arm; which was intertwined under Alexander's left thigh and knee, and ran his fingers through Alexander's brown hair. Alexander responded with a small sigh and continued kissing Nigel.

Suddenly Alexander's cell phone started to beep. Alexander looked at the phone fearfully while Nigel looked at it in surprise. Alexander gulped and moved away from Nigel so that he could reach the phone; which was on a rickety old night table, and answer it.

"Hello?" Alexander whispered praying that it wasn't their guardian who he and the others who lived in the mansion had to call 'Father'.

"Where are you?" Lenny snapped in response, "Father will be back in an HOUR," he added and Alexander sighed loudly in relief, "what are you so relieved about?" he demanded, "wait, you aren't still THERE are you?" he asked angrily.

"Lenny I …." Alexander started to say but Nigel suddenly grabbed the phone from him.

"Hey Len," Nigel said, "your Dad back from his business trip?"

"No!" Lenny spat, "Alexander's just lucky we can keep the servants quiet about his absence," he continued, "but if they KNEW where he REALLY was…."

"Yeah I know," Nigel responded, "we just got caught up," he said and Lenny snorted, "hey just because you left a little earlier…" he said angrily.

"EARLIER!" Lenny exploded, "I left five millennia before you guys!" he shouted, "hell it's the following day and in the afternoon!" he cried, "I left last night and reached home before one in the morning!" he told Nigel.

"Okay, Okay," Nigel conceded, "we're sorry," he told Lenny, "but you must understand how hard it is for us since we can't see each other tanks to your Dad and his Guardian," he continued, "you already know what it's like since he's so hard pressed on you already since he knows that you're gay," he added.

"And ensures that I don't let it go public," Lenny said bitterly, "imagine his wonderful reputation ruined by the 'dumb black boy that he had adopted as his own'," he said recalling a quote that his father actually used on him, "I wouldn't want him to find out that Alexander's gay," he stated, "even if Alexander has his biological parents back in England."

"Kind of sucks that Mary Jane and you are both HIS children," Nigel said, "one biologically and the other adopted," he recalled, "the others are lucky that their parents only sent them to Father because of that whole DCFDTL thing and also because they believe that Father can make them into respectable citizens and therefore into respectable adults," he added.

"Lucky is an understatement," Lenny muttered.

"Alexander will get dressed and leave soon," Nigel told Lenny.

"All right, but hurry," Lenny responded calmly, "Bye Nigel," he said and hung up.

"You've got to get dressed," Nigel said but turned to see that Alexander wasn't in the room.

Then Nigel heard the shower running. Nigel grinned and relaxed. Usually he'd go in with Alexander. But decided against since if he went in, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other for hours.

I just hope that he isn't upset about what he had done earlier. It's not like anyone's going to find out. (Nigel's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Lincoln Residence) 

Cree sat by the front door smoking a cigarette. Mrs. Sanban had come to pick up Kuki an hour ago and Cree had said it was okay if Mrs. Sanban took Abby and Lizzie along to get some ice-cream. Cree had continued to watch TV but soon got bored. Now she was sitting by the front door smoking cigarette and drinking beer.

Suddenly Cree saw a red sports car stop in front of her parent's house and in it sat Chad.

"Parents gave it to me this morning," Chad said as Cree's eyes widened, "want a ride?" he asked.

Cree quickly locked up the house and jumped into the sports car.

"Where to handsome?" Cree asked flirtatiously.

"Wherever the world takes us," Chad responded as he speeded down the road, "let's just say that I've gotten a sudden adrenaline rush from having some fun late last night 'til early morning," he added with an evil grin.

(Meanwhile at the Gilligan's Residence)

Hoagie sat down on his bed thinking deeply. He wanted to lock his room door but when he tried it once earlier, his mother broke down immediately and begged him to open it. Hoagie wanted to be left alone, but he couldn't bear hearing an adult bawl like that. Worse yet his mother. So now he only kept the door opened a crack.

"It's all my fault," Hoagie whispered, "if I hadn't argued with him so STUPIDLY," he continued, "I mean, I'm the one who usually puts out such arguments," he said, "and for once Wally behaves smarter than me and I let him run off in anger to get raped," he berated himself, "SOME _friend_** I **am," he muttered bitterly.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes I KNOW. This chapter is really SHORT. But that's all I can think of to write for this chapter. Trust me, the other one will be longer. Please review and tell who YOU think is Wally's rapist. I will try and update this chapter TWICE this week. Lenny is the DCFDTL that wears the red helmet and he is also black.

I got this from reggaeshiko-tama profile. I plan to do two one-shot Atomic Betty fics soon.

CHALLENGE: All ffneters unite! All those who want cartoons like Megas XLR, Puffy Ami Yumi, and Atomic Betty to make it out of miscellanious cartoons and have their own slot in the cartoon section will try and write a fic and or spread the word. If we can get these cartoons to have 100 fics, will HAVE to give them there own section. So write and e-mail the new category e-mail that has for us to vote for new fics as often as possible. Copy this paragraph and paste it on your profile to help spread the word.


	6. Chapter 6: Reality

SIN

Please Note that I didn't update between Tuesday April 5th and Monday April 11th because the admin banned me. They deleted my FOP story 'Unreal' because they said my rating wasn't high enough. So sorry for the wait but I've kept my promise (even if it's **late**) and have two new chapters for your reading pleasure since you should've gotten them last week (thanks a lot admin!) and a third new chapter since a new week means at least one new chapter. Oh and if I re-upload any past chapters, it's only because I'm correcting spelling errors or adding something to my please note. So don't go rereading all of ch5 if you get an alert that it's updated (that is if any of you have me on author alert. I know that nine persons do but I can't remember all of their profile names). I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6: Reality

(1:15pm at the DCFDTL Mansion)

Lenny sat by the front window as he waited. If Alexander didn't arrive soon they wouldn't be ready to stand in front of the mansion and wait studiously as Father's mansion entered their estate.

If he doesn't arrive in time he's dead. I'll choke the life out of him before Father kills me. I did cover for him after all and ensured the servants that he's around the mansion sulking over his team's lost at the debating competition where they came second place. It wasn't truly good enough for them but being the 'son' of Father has it's perks with the ability to scare servants into thinking I'll get them fired if they don't accept my word as law. But if they ever knew where Alexander really was, that power would be thrown out the window along with my life expectancy (Father would murder him). They'll definitely tell Father that I claimed that Alexander was in the mansion if he arrives and doesn't see him. And at that very second, my name will become MUD. (Lenny's thoughts)

Lenny felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned around.

"Am I on time?" Alexander asked with a grin, "I believe that I've beaten the clock," he declared proudly.

"You had better beat it or your face would have an expiration date," Lenny said angrily.

"What's your problem?" Alexander snapped and Lenny turned away with a huff, "oh, you're still upset about…"

"How could you go along with it?" Lenny asked in a snarl, "you knew that I was there, hiding in the shadows," he said, "yet you still did it," he said incredulously, "he was our enemy in the past for Christ Sakes!" he cried and threw his hands in the air.

"Past or Present, doesn't matter to me," Alexander said harshly, "I'm not sorry about any of it," he declared, "in fact, I'm quite proud," he added.

"PROUD! PROUD!" Lenny exploded as he jumped to his feet and glared at Alexander with clenched fist, "how DARE you say that after what you did?" he demanded, "you f…" he continued.

"So what!" Alexander shouted, "no one's going to find out," he snapped, "and I know that you DEFINITELY wouldn't tell."

"How can I?" Lenny asked frankly, "I can't let anyone know that I was there," he said seriously, "Father alone would kill me," he pointed out.

"Yes he would," Alexander agreed, "I'd be half way to Madagascar if he ever found out," he said, "I'd probably get to live a few extra days before he'd find me and burn me to ashes," he stated.

"If he burned you for what you did there wouldn't any ashes," Lenny responded, "only a black burn mark where you once stood," he added.

"Dad's car is nearing the Mansion!" Mary Jane cried as she hurried out the front door with two younger children right behind her.

"Let's go greet Father," Alexander said emotionlessly as he started to follow in the direction that Mary Jane and the others had gone, "and Lenny," he said, "you shouldn't tell me anything about enemies when you have a crush on one that you can never have," he added and exited the house.

Lenny had risen to follow Alexander but stopped in shock at Alexander's words.

Could he know? Could he really know that I have a crush on a former KND member from Sector V (#1-5's sector)? No he couldn't. He must think that because I was nervous around Nigel last night that I might have developed some form of infatuation or something. No way in HELL! I'd never like Nigel, much less in that way. I don't care how much he's changed and how much cooler and normal he is now that he's no longer in the KND. I never liked him as a person and I'm definitely not going to fall for him in any way or fashion. Not even if my LIFE depended on it. I'd rather give death my throat (to slash open). (Lenny's thoughts)

Lenny shook his head free of the cumbersome thoughts and ran out to catch up with the others before Father's car reached beside the mansion.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the hospital)

Wally lay motionless in his bed in the hospital. All he could think about was how he let someone stronger than himself rape him. He didn't care how much the nurses, doctors and his own parents said it wasn't his fault. He believed that it was and that was what mattered.

I am so ashamed. Bad enough if a woman or girl raped me but a guy rapes me. A guy who I can't remember anything about what he looks like because I can barely remember it at all with all the hits that he gave me to head with not only his hands, feet and slamming me down on the asphalt. But also by hitting with all those trash cans. I think sometimes that I'm lucky to even remember my name. What did I do to that guy anyway? Why did he decide to harm me like that **and **rape me as well? I'm not even sure sometimes if it was even one guy. He moved so fast and kept attacking me as well as throwing and plain out beat me down with garbage bins. There could even have been one waiting in the wings to……. Ewww! Wally! Get a HOLD on yourself. Bad enough that one guy definitely raped you and tore your ass open. Won't make it any better thinking that it was two. Please God don't let it have been two. My ass might not be able to do number two again if a second tore it even further apart. I might not remember everything visually, but the pain, the sounds, my screams… I don't think I'll ever fully recover from this. I'm a freak. (Wally's thoughts)

He was still too weak to really open his eyes. He could now struggle to get a quick glance of the room or of a person who spoke to him. But it left him feeling rather drained. Dr. Lincoln had told him that it was the drugs. But he still felt worthless and weak.

"Sport?" Mr. Beetles asked suddenly from the door, "are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Y..Y...Yea…Yeah," Wally responded in a shaky voice.

Mr. Beetles walked up to his son and rested his hand on Wally's fingers that poked out of his cast.

"It's funny, you know," Mr. Beetles said reflectively, "how people can forget others in times of crisis," he continued, "earlier Mr. Lincoln told me how horrible it must've been for me to have what happened to you happen to my only child," he told Wally, "he seemed to have totally forgotten about your brother who died a little after you turned eleven," he recalled, "but I might as well have an only child with your brother gone," he said sadly, "and some monster had to take it into his own hands to hurt you."

"I'll b...b…be a…a…al…all ri…right," Wally stuttered hoping to calm his father down as well as give him (Mr. Beatles) some reassurance.

"Of course you are," Mr. Beetles said with a small smile, "son," he said to Wally as he placed his hand on Wally's cheek, "I'll love you no matter what," he said but his voice started to crack, "I want you to know that me and your mother will always be there for you," he almost whispered, "and if you want or don't want to tell anyone or press charges," he said and took a deep breath, "I will understand.

"I…I c...c…c…ca...can p…pr….pr…pre…press c..ch…cha….char…charg…charges?" Wally asked in surprise.

"Of course!" Mr. Beetles cried, "you can't have people committing heinous crimes and victims unable to get authorities to try and catch and arrest the attacker," he said incredulously, "non-existence of such laws would lead to madness," he explained.

"I wa…wa…wan…want to pre…pre…pre…pres…press char…char…charge…charges," Wally responded.

"What?" Mr. Beetles said in surprise, "you're willing to go public and press charges on your rapist?" he asked Wally.

"P…P…P…P…Pu…P…Pu….Pu…Pub….Pu….Publi…Pu…Publ…**Public**!" Wally cried fearfully despite his stuttering, "n…no…n…nobo…nobody…nobody c...ca…can kn…kn…kno…kno…know ab…ab…a…ab…abou….abou…about it," he said tearfully.

"But son," Mr. Beetles said, "it's our responsibility as citizens to help capture criminals," he told Wally, "if you were dating Mary Jane and Hoagie had stormed off," he said, "it could easily have been him in that alley instead of you," he said seriously, "and worse," he continued, "that monster's still out there and who knows who he'll prey upon next," he said honestly, "do you really want to hear about someone being raped in the same place where you were that night?" he asked, "and know that if you had pressed…" he said but stopped, "but it's your choice!" he cried suddenly.

"T…Th…Th...Then I…." Wally started to say then stopped.

Mr. Beetles leaned closer to Wally and soon only heard snoring.

Dr. Trey told me that this could happen randomly. Wally's so pumped up of tranquillisers and painkillers that staying up as well as talking can be very exhausting for him. I just hope he decides what he thinks is best. While I want that monster caught, I don't want to force Wally to do anything he doesn't want to do. I can understand his hesitation at the possibility of anyone finding out that he was raped. Especially since a guy raped him. Why did this have to happen to my son? He's a good boy. Why would anyone want to hurt him? I guess I might never know. It's his choice whether or not to press charges after all. (Mr. Beetles' thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile at an Ice-cream shop)

Lizzie hungrily ate her banana split as Kuki picked at her chocolate sundae. Abby slowly enjoyed her special ice-cream platter which gave her five flavours of ice-cream, lots of cherries and nuts, and a large bowl to put it all in. Plus she got a chocolate milkshake and a chocolate candy bar shaped like a heart. She had already drunk her milkshake and had given her chocolate to Lizzie. She was now enjoying her ice cream, but still gave Kuki concerned glances, as the girl still looked heart broken.

Abby can understand why she's so upset. I'd be furious if **anyone **did that to Lizzie. I'd be devastated too, but I'd be on the rampage to kill that bastard. I just hope that Wally will be okay. Nothing can blow to an ego like being raped. I wouldn't wish such a thing on **anybody**. (Abby's thoughts)

"Are you okay Kuki?" Mrs. Sanban asked as she drank a glass of water since she had already eaten her vanilla float, "I told you that I'd ask Wally's parents when you can get to visit him in the hospital."

"I don't want to see him," Kuki responded, "I don't want to him all banged up in a hospital," she added in a small voice.

Mrs. Sanban's face suddenly darkened.

"Are you Wally's girlfriend?" Mrs. Sanban asked seriously.

"Yes but…" Kuki started to defend herself.

"Are you his **steady **girlfriend?" Mrs. Sanban asked Kuki.

"Of course I am!" Kuki cried indignantly.

"Did you promise to him or yourself that you'd be there for him no matter what?" Mrs. Sanban asked and Abby looked at her curiously as she wondered why Mrs. Sanban was sounding as if she thought that Kuki was in a marriage.

"Both," Kuki said proudly.

"In sickness or health?" Mrs. Sanban pursued.

"I'll **always **be there for Wally," Kuki declared.

"Then why can't you pick yourself up and go visit the injured boyfriend that you love so much who's currently hurting and lying in the hospital?" Mrs. Sanban asked and Kuki looked at her feet shamefully.

"You have to see him," Lizzie said suddenly and surprised the others, "you'll hate yourself if you don't," she added softly.

"She's right you know," Abby said and held unto Kuki's hand, "you have to go see him," she said and squeezed Kuki's hand encouragingly.

"Okay," Kuki said and nodded to give herself encouragement, "I'll go see him," she said and her friends smiled while her mother clapped, "**after **I talk to his parents and arrange a proper date and time to see him," she added.

"Kuki," Mrs. Sanban said warningly, "I'm **not **letting **you **back out now that you've agreed to do this," she admonished.

"But…" Kuki started to protest.

"No buts!" Mrs. Sanban cried surprising several other patrons at the shop, "you're **going**," she snarled and Kuki leaned away fearfully, "if you don't want to see him again after that, fine," she continued in a firm voice, "but **you'll **tell him that," she added.

"And I don't think that will be such a good or moralistically fair idea," Abby put forward.

"Nothing's fair anymore," Kuki said in a squeaky voice as she sank into her seat, "I sometimes wonder if it ever was."

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Gilligan's Residence)

"Mom," Hoagie said seriously as he entered the kitchen, "I want to see Wally," he told her as she turned to him and took her attention away from her pumpkin rice.

"I can't do that Hoagie," Mrs. Gilligan responded, "I can't just take you to see Wally like that," she added.

"Why not?" Hoagie demanded angrily.

"Because his parents need time alone with him," Mrs. Gilligan told him, "I'll call them later and find out when we can visit him together," she reassured him.

Hoagie angrily stormed back to his room without responding.

I need to see Wally. I just know that he needs me somehow. (Hoagie's thoughts)

Hoagie slipped into the living room and out the front door. He had heard his mother mention the name of the hospital and knew where it was. He'd just go there by bus.

"I'm coming Wally," Hoagie whispered and walked even faster (to the nearest bus stop).

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Will Wally press charges? Will Kuki go see Wally? Will Hoagie be able to see his best friend and reveal why he needs to see him so urgently? Who is Lenny's crush and is Alexander really the rapist? Find the answers to these questions in the next or future chapters. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Talks

SIN

Chapter 7: Talks

(2pm at a Popular Mall)

Cree and Chad laughed as they walked through the mall. Chad was in a to notch private High School while Cree was currently working as Father's Advice Consultant. She still did her spy work, but now she as being paid major dollars for the work that she did for Father. Her parents were always asking her questions about the job and when she'd go to University. Cree was planning to move out by the end of summer. It was early July and she just wanted to have fun unless Father contacted her for an assignment.

"Well I see that life's been treating you handsomely," Cree spoke and Chad grinned, "your parents have become billionaires ever since they bought that large acre of land in Louisiana and discovered that it had oil in it," she stated and Chad nodded, "so what's it like being a rich boy?" she asked him.

"Sweet," Chad responded and they both laughed, "I bet that your bank account isn't anything to laugh at," he said and Cree gave him a conspirator grin, "when are planning on telling your parents?"

"Never," Cree said frankly, "they were always complaining about me for one reason or the other," she said in disgust, "they should be **ecstatic** that I'm leaving," she said coldly, "I'm going to move out on a day when only Abby and I are home," she continued, "she'll keep her mouth," she said, "she hates me," she added bitterly.

"Funny," Chad said, "I always thought that after she left the KND and had her memories erased that she'd be fast friends with us," he admitted, "but I guess they're just basic traits in your character that not even memory erasing of KND information can get rid of."

"Did you remember the dinner that I took her to at Father's mansion a little after she turned thirteen?" Cree asked.

"That was a disaster," Chad responded as he recalled the argument that she got in with every DCFDTL except the younger plump girl and also when she commented that Father was a obnoxious mutant not knowing that he was nearby, "there was NO way Father was going to make her into one of his spies after that," he pointed out.

"And worse yet the brat is a public lesbian," Cree said scornfully, "I always noticed how she didn't exactly crush over boys and her liking of wearing tuxedos to parties instead of even a female pants suit," she confessed, "but I just didn't think she could really be a lesbian," she said shaking her head, "I at least thought that her hanging around Hoagie at parties would've developed into a crush," she added.

"And that Lizzie girl that Nigel used to date is bi-sexual," Chad recalled, "she hangs around Abby now doesn't she?" he asked and Cree shrugged, "are they an item?" he asked mischievously.

"EWWW Chad!" Cree cried, "I don't need images in my head of Abby and Lizzie or any other girl together," she protested, "Abby can go out with anyone she wants," she said, "my parents have decided to mainly **tolerate **her behaviour," she told him.

"Tolerate?" Chad asked a bit confused.

"Let's just get off the subject of my sister and lesbians, **please**?" Cree asked.

"Okay," Chad said with a shrug, "like my car?" he teased.

"It's a dream," Cree said airily, "I'm going to buy a Porsche after I move out," she said suddenly.

"Awesome," Chad responded.

"With Father footing the bill of course," Cree added and they both laughed as they walked into Burger bar to enjoy a hearty lunch.

* * *

(3pm at the Hospital)

Hoagie hurried in and ran into a nurse.

"What's your hurry?" the nurse asked in surprise.

"I need to see Wally Beetles," Hoagie responded and the nurse paled, "Oh my God he's not dea…"

"Oh no!" the nurse cried, "he's just ummm a bit injured dare I say from...you know," she said carefully and Hoagie nodded, "are you family?" she asked.

"Yes," Hoagie lied quickly, "I'm his second cousin," he added.

"Hmmm," the nurse said as she looked him over, "guess that explains why you're not his first cousin," she commented as she thought of how different he looked from Wally, "follow me," she said formally.

Hoagie silently followed the nurse until she stopped at a door.

"If he's a sleep don't disturb him," the nurse instructed, "one of his parents might come in at random," she and Hoagie had to hide a gulp, "they've been rather upset," she added and Hoagie nodded in understanding, "usually we are to limit visits unless it's parents or certain adults," she told Hoagie, "but in this case….take all the time you need with your darling cousin," she said kindly and patted Hoagie's shoulder.

"Thank you," Hoagie responded with a smile and stepped in. But his smile immediately evaporated upon seeing Wally.

"Good Lord," Hoagie whispered as he looked at his best friend who was covered in bandages and casts everywhere except his fingers, toes, and his face that was horrible swollen and red, "Wally?" he whispered in a cracked voice as tears welled in his eyes.

"H…Huh?" Wally asked in a small voice as his eyes opened slightly, "H…H..Ho...Hoa…

Hoag…Hoagie?" he asked in surprise and his eyes closed.

"Don't fall asleep!" Hoagie cried urgently, "I need to talk to you," he added.

"I'm not asleep," Wally responded with closed eyes, "the drugs that I'm given makes it very hard for me to keep my eyes open," he revealed to Hoagie, "talking alone can become quickly tiring for me," he explained.

"You're not stuttering like last time," Hoagie pointed out.

"Dr. Trey had told me the stuttering would come on and off," Wally told Hoagie, "but this is the first time since the attack that I can talk normally," he said.

"Your voice does sound a bit hoarse," Hoagie said, "Wally?" he asked in a small voice, "did this guy really…?" he started to ask but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Rape me," Wally finished for him and Hoagie hung down his head as he nodded, "yes he did Hoagie," he stated, "and he also nearly beat the life out of me," he added.

"But why?" Hoagie asked in a cracked voice as tears flowed down his cheeks, "why would someone do this?" he asked pointing at Wally's bandages (as in why someone would beat up Wally like this. Not put bandages on him), "neither of us have anything to anyone to warrant this."

"I don't think I had to anything to anybody," Wally said coldly, "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," he said but didn't believe that as a solid reason for what had happened for a second.

"But that's no excuse for someone to do this!" Hoagie cried incredulously, "this is the work of a soulless demon, a heartless monster!" he shouted, "humans don't do this!"

"Somehow I doubt my attacker came from the underworld," Wally responded, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he hung out with things fr…fr..fr…from there," he added hatefully.

"I just came to see how you were," Hoagie said as he wiped away his tears, "I'm going to have to go now," he said suddenly as he was unable to bear the sight of Wally injured like that any longer, "I snuck out of the house to see you," he added in hopes that would be enough for Wally.

"Oh," Wally said softly, "will I see you tomorrow? he asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Hoagie admitted as he backed towards the door, "my mother had told me to wait until your parents said it was okay," he said truthfully, "and I might get grounded for sneaking out of the house," he continued, "ummm I hope you recover soon and we can ummm hang out together like we uhhh usually do," he said, "bye Wally," he said softly.

"Bye Hoagie," Wally responded and Hoagie exited the room feeling ashamed that he couldn't bear to be around his friend.

Wally allowed the tears to finally flow after Hoagie left. His own friend couldn't bear to look at him. He truly was a pitiful sight. A weak pitiful sight who couldn't fight off some guy who raped him and left him for dead in an alley. He felt really pathetic and thought himself to be just that as well.

I don't even want to **imagine **Kuki's reaction when she comes to see me. She'll probably run screaming or she might just decide to get a better, stronger boyfriend who can fight off guys in alleys or is at least smart enough to **not **walk where I decided to walk so late that night. (Wally's thoughts)

Done.

Death's Soulmate: When will Kuki visit Wally and will it be as disastrous as he thinks? Find out in chapter 9 or 10. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of Cree's behaviour and opinions of Abby and Chad's wealth and his over all behaviour. Tell me also what you thought of Hoagie's visit and did you expect it to turn out like that when you had completed reading chapter 6? Review people! And thanks for reading. Everyone else except the reviewer who said Cree has chosen a suspect that could be the rapist. Who's the rapist? Keep reading to find out!


	8. Chapter 8: Delightfuls

SIN

Chapter 8: Delightfuls

(3:30pm at the DCFDTL Mansion)

Taylor continued to read the Sunday paper. His blue eyes skimmed through everything that he could get his eyes on. He loved reading and paid no heed to the teasing he got from the other boys in the mansion. Greta also teased him but he simple called her a 'fat retard' and that always sent her off bawling. Mary Jane didn't mind his love of reading and sometimes even sat with him and read a book of her choice.

"Taylor?" Lenny asked from the doorway, "may I come in?"

"Sure faggot," Taylor responded indifferently.

Lenny clenched his fists but quickly calmed himself and entered Taylor's bedroom.

"What do you want?" Taylor asked formally without looking at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lenny asked softly as he sat in a seat across from Taylor's bed.

"Go on," Taylor responded.

"Do you think I'm an evil person?" Lenny asked in a small voice.

Taylor looked up at Lenny through his blonde bangs, which nearly covered his blue eyes now. Father had told him earlier that they needed trimming and Taylor simply agreed. It made no sense in the end to disagree with Father. But right now Taylor was focusing on Lenny and he noticed that the black haired African American teenager was staring at his feet and shaking. Taylor wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew (that) he didn't like it.

"No," Taylor responded, "why?" he asked looking at Lenny carefully.

"I was just wondering," Lenny said hoarsely then cleared his throat, "I just had to ask you."

"Is there something wrong Lenny?" Taylor asked with concern.

Lenny shook his head and rose to his feet.

"Thanks," Lenny told Taylor then left the room without another room.

Taylor turned back to his paper. But his mind was no longer on the articles in it.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Greta's bedroom)

"Yeah I'd die too," Greta agreed as she twirled one of her raven pigtails, "yes blue is definitely NOT Terry's colour," she agreed, "anyway I got to go," she said, "Father," she said and that was enough for the girl on the other line, "see you at the mall on Wednesday, Bye," she said and hung up the phone.

Greta sighed and lay back on her purple bed. Father had always complained that her obsessive love for the colour dark purple, especially dark purple velvet; was unnatural and vulgar. The other colours that would've been worse to obsessive about would be black or red, especially dark red, but Father had added that at least red pointed to beauty. Greta knew that he meant that she wasn't beautiful. But she never needed anyone to tell her that. She always knew that she fat and ugly. Even her biological family thought so before sending her to live with Father so that she could be properly **trained **into a **true **young lady of the rich hierarchy. She always knew that her family hated the way she was. The total opposite of her thin, beautiful and perfectly poised older sister Gabrielle. Her family was always one who believed that if you weren't the best then you were the worst. And since was nowhere near her sister in both beauty and etiquette of the rich, she was the worst.

Taylor hates me, Mary Jane and Alexander barely notice me and Father despises the very sight of me just short of how much **more **he despises Lenny. Lenny, the only one who pays any real attention to me. Well any positive attention anyway. I don't mind that he's gay unlike Father and that know it all book worm Taylor. Alexander seems okay with it and Mary Jane is sympathetic with how upset Lenny is that Father is so cold to him because of his homosexuality. But I'm the only one who truly shows how much I care about him and not about him being a homosexual. Even though Lenny's made me hide my true thoughts from Father to prevent him from finding another reason to dislike me, I still let him know how much I care about him when I get the chance. We both have one great thing in common Lenny and I. We're both forced to live a lie in the public eye because of the family we were born in or in Lenny's case adopted into. Bet Father wouldn't have adopted Lenny if he knew that Lenny would've grown to be a faggot. Oh my, damn Taylor and his use of that word when Father's not around. Now I'm internally adopting that word too. Well I won't have it! That word is degrading to homosexuals and I WON'T use a word that's degrading to Lenny. I'd never do, say or think anything low of Lenny. Lenny's my friend. Lenny's my only friend. Lenny's my best friend. Lenny's my…. (Greta's thoughts)

There was a sudden crash and Greta was forcefully brought out of her deep thoughts. She hurried out of her room to see Mary Jane sobbing as a maid busied herself with picking up the pieces of an antique vase that Father had gotten from Japan. I gasped because I realized that was the same jar he had bought his wife on her birthday three months before a drunk driver hit her car in the side and she died two days later. Mary Jane was six then and that Jar meant a lot to Father because that was the last birthday present he ever got his wife. Mary Jane was in a **WORLD **of trouble.

"What happened!" Lenny cried as he appeared around a corner, "**fuck**!" he shouted when he saw what had happened, "I mean, oh my," he added when the maid dropped her cleaning supplies and looked at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry," Mary Jane wailed, "it was an accident."

"Don't cry Mary Jane," Greta said and tried to comfort her.

"I'll be right back," Lenny said suddenly and left us alone.

"Father is going to be very upset Madam Mary Jane," the maid said with her thick French accent as she shook her head and Mary Jane started to cry even harder.

"Thanks a lot," Greta snapped at the maid and escorted a devastated Mary Jane to her room.

Greta had allowed Mary Jane to continue sobbing into her (Greta's) plush dark purple pillows. Suddenly Greta's bedroom door flew open. Standing there was Father and Lenny. Father looking angry and foreboding and Lenny standing beside him with his clothes severely scorched.

Oh no, Lenny please don't have done what I think you did. Please don't Lenny. (Greta's thoughts)

"Lenny will be severely punished for breaking that priceless vase," Father snarled and Greta's heart fell when she realized that he had done what she had hoped he hadn't done, "do you see my daughter crying!" he exploded at Lenny, "she CARED about her mother and the memories and importance that vase MEANT to ME!" he shouted, "Greta," he said coldly and calmly, "Lenny said you saw him break it," he said Greta gasped and shook her head, "tell me the truth Greta," he said firmly.

"Tell him I broke the **vase** Greta," Lenny said seriously and nearly glared at me, "please," he added in a cracked voice.

"Yes Greta," Father spoke, "tell me that the wonderful boy that I thought that I had adopted who's turned out to be nothing more than a MENACE to me, broke that vase," he said to me, "TELL ME!" he shouted at me.

"No you jerk, I wont tell you ANYTHING!" Greta screamed and put her hands over her ears, "you just want a reason to harm Lenny!" she shouted at him.

Father looked at Greta then at Lenny then at Greta again.

"You really **are **pathetic," Father said formally then left the room.

Lenny walked up to Greta and hugged her.

"You should've just told him that I broke the vase," Lenny said as he hugged Greta even tighter as she now hugged her tighter, "now he knows (that) you like me," he told her, "you know he's going to tease you about crushing on me when I'm…"

"I don't **care WHAT **you are!" Greta cried, "I can crush on and love anyone I want!" she declared, "you love me more as a friend than anyone ever has," she continued in a soft voice, "why shouldn't I deserve the honour to love you even more?" she asked.

"Because I can't love you the way I …you want me to," Lenny started to say then corrected himself, "I'll always care about you Greta," he said and lifted his helmet to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you," Greta whispered and rested against him as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Mary Jane had sobbed herself into exhaustion and hadn't heard or noticed anything since she entered Greta's bedroom. But unknown to all of them, someone else had.

Peeking through a secret peephole in the wall opposite to Greta's bed, Father watched everything unfold and his anger grew. Greta and Lenny weren't brother and sister but he'd almost rather Mary Jane to be the potential fancy to his otherwise gay adopted son. He didn't want Greta in his life after her parents returned for her to take her back to England when she reached seventeen. He'd see himself in hell before she got involved with any of his children. Even if it was his son who he always wanted to fall for a girl and get rid of his sick 'feelings' for those of his own sex. He'd rather Lenny remain a bachelor for the rest of his life than for him to even consider Greta as someone to show romantic affection towards to. Father didn't even want to **imagine **them becoming married. One warped son was enough. He didn't need totally warped grandchildren too.

I'll keep them apart even if it **kills **me. Why couldn't my son be more like Taylor or better yet Alexander? Now there's a boy who'll NEVER be a disgrace to his parents. They'd probably faint in embarrassment for me if they knew that Lenny was gay. They'd DISOWN Alexander if he were a faggot. But Alexander isn't one and has nothing to worry about with his fabulous future. Lenny however, he better keep himself in line. I wont be disgraced in public by him like Greta is to HER parents. I'd send Lenny to Military School if he were **anything **like HER. What a joke. Falling in love with a gay teenager two years her senior. Wait, that makes it even WORSE! I **definitely **have to keep those two apart. I'll none of that 'robbing the cradle' thing under **my **roof! Even though I have to remember for future references that it was obviously my darling daughter not Lenny who had broken the vase. Hmmmm. Better he doesn't know so I don't have to apologize about throwing those fireballs at him. Wait, **me **apologize? Now that's a laugh. I'd more likely go to a homosexual rally and wave a 'support gays' flag. Not that would happen in this or ANY lifetime. (Father's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: Well that's a look inside the life of the Delightfuls according to this story. What did you think? Is Father Creepy? Is Greta's crush useless? Is Lenny immune to having affection towards women? Is Father naïve to things happening with some of the kids he's caring for? Is Taylor a jerk with a heart or the heart of a jerk? Or is Taylor just misunderstood? Is Greta so bad or are her parents and Father overly snobbish and mean towards her for unfair reasons? Is Lenny okay or is something eating away at him? What could it be? Could it be his homosexuality? Father's treatment of him? Taylor's scorn? Or is it something else or more than one reason? What will Father do to ensure that Greta and Lenny never get romantically involved? Tell me your opinions in your review and tell me what you think of this chapter. There'll be more Wally and some Abby in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9: Wally and Abby

SIN

Chapter 9: Wally and Abby

(Following Day at 9 a.m. at the Hospital)

Abby walked around the hospital with her father. She had claimed that she wanted to get a tour of this hospital he was **volunteering** at as he helped train and supervise new surgeons before he went back the hospital that he was officially employed to. But really Abby wanted to find out where Wally was and talk to him.

"Mr. Lincoln!" a nurse cried as she ran towards him.

"Oh not again," Dr. Lincoln muttered.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Abby whispered.

"I'm only supposed to be **helping **new surgeons," Dr. Lincoln explained, "but they also have random surgeries that they want me to head," he added with a hint off annoyance.

Abby nodded in understanding and ensured; like her father, to smile at the arriving nurse.

"We'd **really** like your assistance in theatre six," the nurse said brightly, "I'm Amber by the way," she added and held out her hand.

"Well hello Amber," Mr. Lincoln responded nicely and shook her hand, "you know me already," he said and Nurse Amber giggled like a school girl, "but I'd like you to meet my daughter," he added and that brought Abby back from her reverie which she had been bounced mentally into at the shock of her father being treated like a celebrity.

The damn nurse is behaving as if she just shook hands with Puff Daddy or Richard Gere. Hell, from the moment she saw him you'd swear he was the 'It' **guy** or something! (Abby's thoughts)

"Oh, hello Nurse Amber," Abby said with a smile and shook the bubbly nurse's hand.

"It's so wonderful to meet one of the daughters of the greatest surgeon alive," Nurse Amber said as she shook Abby's hand, "you must be Abby," she said and Abby nodded, "yes I remember from the picture that he showed me," she continued, "I know I'm rambling like the dumb blonde that I look like, but trust me I have a high I.Q.," she added and finally stopped shaking Abby's hand.

"Oh yes," Dr. Lincoln agreed, "Amber graduated from Yale and even became a nurse in defiance of her parents who wanted her to become a doctor or business woman," he said proudly.

"Well I always say follow your dreams," Nurse Amber said happily as her blonde curly hair bounced up and down, "nice to meet you Abby and if you'll follow **me **Dr. Lincoln," she added and Abby picked up a flirtatious tone when the nurse directed her attention to her (Abby's) father.

"I'll be back later," Dr. Lincoln said and after patting his daughter on the shoulder, quickly followed the petite blonde eye eyed nurse down the hall way briskly.

Does she **KNOW** that my father's married? (Abby's thoughts)

Abby decided to explore the hospital and try to find Wally. As she moved around she quickly realized that all she had to say to any suspicious employee was that her father was Dr. Lincoln. Heck she swore that if they had a red carpet they'd **roll **it out just for **HER**.

"Damn, my father's **MEGA** famous around here," Abby muttered to herself as she entered the ICU section of the hospital.

After peeking in through several doors and avoiding a few nurses who looked at her suspiciously, Abby peeked into a room which had a young male covered in bandages and casts. At first Abby didn't think this was Wally but then….

"Hello?" Wally asked hoarsely and Abby barely stifled a gasp, "who's there?" he demanded fearfully.

"A…A…Abby," Abby stuttered as she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her, "who did **this** to you?" she asked incredulously.

"Mystery of the new millennium," Wally responded sarcastically, "s…s…so how's Kuki?" he asked and Abby tried not to sigh.

"She's a bit of a wreck," Abby admitted as she finally started to walk up to Wally, "she's **very** worried about you," she said and nodded her head.

"Does she m...m…mi…miss me?" Wally asked softly.

"No she's married Lizzie!" Abby snapped in annoyance at Wally's doubt of Kuki, "the girl **LOVES **you," she told Wally, 'of **COURSE** she's missing you!"

"Thanks," Wally said suddenly and Abby rose an eyebrow in surprise as she stood over him, "I've been in a rut," he continued, "I really needed someone to help shout me out of it," he told her, "even if you **did** say in sarcasm that your girlfriend married **my **girlfriend," he added and Abby chuckled.

"Well that's something for the funny papers," Abby said with a sigh, "but seriously Wally," she said, "Abby wants to know who did this," she said and pointed at his bandages.

"If yah mean my **grand** beat down, I don't know," Wally responded, "don't know why he or they did it either," he added.

"THEY!" Abby screamed, "you mean…?" she started to ask more softly.

"I don't know Abby," Wally said in exasperation, "it could've been one, it could've been twenty!" he shouted, "I can barely remember the details because of the concussions and mostly I just remember the pain and that…" he continued but stopped and sighed as his barely opened eyes filled with tears.

"Abby is sorry," Abby said sadly, "it must hard for you," she said sadly.

"Yeah," Wally said with a sigh, "why did this happen to me?" he asked himself but Abby heard.

"Because there's a nasty **sicko** out there," Abby responded angrily, "I mean not only rape but practically beats you to…well like THIS!"

"I just wished I knew why," Wally whispered then his right eye started to twitch.

'Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"It's a side effect of the medication that I need," Wally told her, "it comes and goes," he added and a minute later his eye stopped twitching, "but it's rather **annoying **though," he admitted.

"You'll be alright," Abby said as she started to run her fingers through tufts of Wally's blonde hair, "someday."

"You know," Wally said as a small smile appeared on his face, "for the first time, I actually believe that," he said softly as his smile widened, "Abby?" he asked and his voice started crack, "could you stay with me for a little while?" he asked.

"Um, yeah sure," Abby said after a moment of being absolutely stunned, "this okay?" she asked as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Wally whispered, "Abby?" he asked, "thanks for staying with me," he continued before she could respond, "Hoagie couldn't do it," he added in a rather hurt voice.

"Why, what happened?" Abby asked as she wondered why Wally's best friend would be unable to stay with him.

"He couldn't bare to look at me," Wally said in a cracked voice, "soon after coming he made some excuse and left," he said tearfully, "I understood why but it still didn't stop me from being hurt," he added.

"Well **HE **was **_HELPFUL_**," Abby said in an annoyed sarcastic voice, "maybe **FANNY **or even better one of those rich brats like **Lenny **or **Alexander**," she said angrily.

"Well Fanny would **definitely** not be allowed into this hospital room as long as **I'm **alive," Wally declared, "and Le… he was **THERE**!" he continued but stopped and cried out other words instead, "that night in the alley!" he shouted after Abby nearly jumped out of the bed, "he was there," he repeated.

"You don't think…?" Abby started to ask after she absorbed what he had said.

"I don't know," Wally admitted, "but I'm **GOING **to find out," he snarled.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Dun, Dun, **DUN**! Bet most of you weren't expecting this. Kuki, Wally, Nigel, Alexander and Lenny will **DEFINITELY **be in the next chapter. And guess what? All of them will be in the hospital where Wally's staying. Ohhhh. Wonder what will happen? Find out next chapter that will be up either tomorrow or Friday. Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Comfort and Accusations

SIN

Chapter 10: Comfort and Accusations

(Same day at Noon in the Hospital Lobby)

Nigel and Alexander entered the hospital. Nigel's friend Fanny Fulbright had gotten injured at a football game yesterday and was spending time in the hospital. Nigel decided to visit her since he was one of the few friends she had even though they were friends mostly just because they were on the same team and admired each other's skills and techniques.

"Mrs. Beetles," Nurse May said suddenly and Nigel and Alexander stopped in their tracks when a blonde woman they recognized hurried to the nurse, "come to ICU room 59 quickly please," she added and both women hurried off briskly.

"I wonder what that's about?" Alexander asked no one in particular.

Nigel just shrugged and headed off to Fanny's room as Alexander followed him.

"Think Lenny's okay with Chad in the car?" Alexander asked, "those two don't exactly get along," he reminded Nigel.

"Chad talks too much," Nigel said simply and they continued to Fanny's room in silence.

* * *

(Meanwhile in ICU Room number 62) 

Wally stared at the ceiling and sighed. It could get very boring for someone like him being stuck in one place like this. Abby had left him barely an hour ago since she didn't want to get caught. But she had assured him that when Kuki came she wouldn't scorn him. That calmed Wally down a lot since Abby and Kuki were so close and if Abby could confirm that Kuki wouldn't run screaming at the sight of him, he'd believe it.

"Wally?" a voice asked suddenly and he felt as if time stopped, "are you awake Wally?"

"Yes I am Kuki," Wally responded, "how are you?" he asked.

"Oh Wally!" Kuki cried and ran to him with tears pouring down her face, "look what that monster did to you!" she shouted.

"Monster is a **compliment**," Wally snarled.

"Oh Wally," Kuki said, "I missed you **SO** much," she said suddenly then kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you," she whispered.

That was all it took. Soon like Kuki Wally was crying. All his worry had been for nothing like Abby had told him. Kuki still loved him and obviously didn't see him as worthless or inferior because somebody raped him.

"You don't know how m…muc…much that means to me," Wally whispered with a small smile as his eyes danced with happiness, "I thought…"

"I'd N**EVER** stop **_LOVING _**YOU Wally," Kuki declared despite her tears, "I'll love you forever, we'll get married, have children and a house with a white picket fence, I'll give our first daughter my rainbow monkey collection, we'll grow old toge…." she started to list.

"You'd **actually **want to marry me after all of this?" Wally asked awestruck.

"Of course bubble head!" Kuki exploded, "I told you that I **LOVE you**," she reminded him, "not your body, good looks or virgini…" she continued but then stopped and looked away.

It hit Wally like a ton of bricks. Technically he probably wasn't a virgin anymore and he hadn't even **consented**. All happy feelings he had moments before were gone.

"Don't think about it Wally!" Kuki begged after she noticed how his face immediately fell, "technically since he ummm that whole ass thingie," she tried her best to continue, "you're still a virgin," she added.

"I don't feel like one," Wally told her sadly.

"If it will make you feel any better," Kuki said as she tried to be flirtatious, "you and I can uh ummm do something **special** when you get better," she suggested after finally getting her voice to the flirtatious tone she wanted.

"Wha…?" Wally started to ask then realized what she meant and went BRIGHT red, "uhhh okay," he said in a high pitched voice which was mainly on account that now Kuki was running a finger flirtatiously along the side of his face, "if you want to o… of course," he added.

Kuki giggled as she returned to her usual bubbly self.

"Oh Wally!" Kuki cried and hugged him, "you're so BAD," she teased and he blushed even deeper.

"What about you Miss 'do something **special**'," Wally countered and Kuki immediately gasped and blushed.

"Repeat that to **anyone** Wally and I'll never speak to you AGAIN!" Kuki threatened and Wally laughed and promised not to, "I'm glad you're happy again," she said and he smiled at her, "I was scared of coming you know," she admitted, "scared of saying the wrong things, running away, accidentally hugging you too tight or kicking over some machine that would cause you to drop dead…" she listed.

"Whoah!" Wally cried interrupting her, "you were THAT scared?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't want to cause any extra trouble or discomfort for you," Kuki explained, "I love you Wally."

"I love you too Kuki," Wally told her, "will you kiss me again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" Kuki agreed and kissed him again.

But this time they kissed for longer and Kuki started to run her fingers through tufts of Wally's blonde hair that stuck through the bandages. When Kuki finally raised her eyes fell upon Wally's who looked back at her with same sincerity of love and understanding.

"I'm glad that you won't abandon me," Wally whispered to her.

I could never do that," Kuki whispered back, "I love you too much."

* * *

(Five minutes later outside the hospital in Chad's car) 

"You know," Chad said as Lenny read a motor cycle magazine as it was the only way to avoid looking at the blonde boy's face, "you seem to be really quiet for a person who probably wants me to shut up," he pointed out.

"Maybe I was **hoping** that my **silence** would be a big enough **hint**," Lenny responded without looking at Chad who frowned.

"Why are you so anti-social?" Chad asked, "You're not a bad looking guy and besides a few dates and dances you seem to avoid girls and well… almost everyone all together."

"I hang out," Lenny said trying to keep his cool despite feeling his temper reaching the boiling point.

"Barely," Chad told him.

"You know what!" Lenny exploded as he put down the magazine and finally looked at Chad but with a glare, "why are you so **FUCKING **interested my life, huh?" he demanded angrily.

"Whoah," Chad said, "hold your horses I'm not trying to pick a fight with you," he told Lenny who calmed down but still glared at him, "did you hear about Wally?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Lenny asked not knowing how this even got into the conversation.

"Cree told me he was in the hospital," Chad revealed.

"For what?" Lenny asked not noticing how tight his voice had gotten.

"Can't tell yah," Chad responded, "Cree did tell **me **after all," he added.

"Then why did you tell me if you weren't going to tell me why he was there?" Lenny snapped.

"For revenge for your little **comment **earlier,' Chad responded with a grin.

"Arggh!" Lenny screamed, "I'M OUT OF HERE!" he shouted and left before Chad could stop him.

* * *

(Meanwhile inside the hospital) 

"Well I'm glad that you'd wheel me around Nigel," Fanny said Nigel just smiled at her brash tone and continued to wheel her around the hospital, "did you know that fifty nurses had the **nerve** to say that I was impossible and refused to wheel me around anywhere and right now they're out of electronic wheel chairs?" she asked incredulously.

"Bt didn't you just come yesterday?" Alexander asked, "how can you turn off **fifty **nurses when all you have is a knee injury and a sprained ankle?"

"Who said that **I **drove off the nurses?" Fanny demanded angrily as she turned her head to the side to glare at him, "just because I'm not angelically nice like you guardian's daughter Mary Jane," she continued, "doesn't mean that I **drive** off people!" she shouted.

"Fanny this is a hospital," Nigel stated, "and I know that you have **special **needs," he told her before she could rant at him, "I'm not wheeling you around and letting you relax as well as rest your delicate arms to make a **fashion **statement," he added.

"At least **you **understand me Nigel," Fanny declared after a moment of considering everything Nigel had said, "unlike **SOME** people," she said and gave Alexander a dirty look, "I don't see why **I **should push myself around when they're nurses around to do it for me," she said simply, "my parents are paying **THEM **after all," she said, "they can at least wheel me around the hospital and let me rest my perfect hands in the process".

"You're a girl with superior needs," Nigel said since he had grown tolerant of her rudeness, "and dare I say a superior person as well," he added and Alexander gave him a look.

"Why thank you Nigel," Fanny said happily.

"Uhh we're about to enter the ICU," Alexander pointed out, "shouldn't we like turn around and go elsewhere?" he asked.

"Oh have a backbone will yah!" Fanny snapped, "wheel me in Nigel," she ordered.

"We might get to see something good," Nigel mused loudly and wheeled Fanny into the ICU section.

Alexander glared at both of them and after muttering a few chosen words among several expletives, followed them begrudgingly.

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later) 

Mrs. Beetles exited the room that had the injured lady from her Aunt's church. She went to Wally's room and was about to enter it when she heard a wheel chair. She turned around but paled at who she saw. Along with two male teens she didn't recognize, was Fanny Fulbright.

I can't let her know that my son is in the hospital. That girl will blab **anything**. Lizzie is also a chatterbox but this girl does it for the love of upsetting people and mostly just in plain spite. I'll just see Wally later. (Mrs. Beetles)

"Oh my," Mrs. Beetles declared, "I nearly opened the wrong door," she lied, "I guess I'm rather careless, huh Fanny?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"I guess so," Fanny responded coldly, "I hope you'll open the right door next time," she added despite not believing Mrs. Beetles excuse for a second, "my friend Nigel's wheeling me around."

"Oh," Mrs. Beetles said immediately recognizing Nigel as Nigel Uno who Wally had said stopped being his friend days before turning thirteen (Nigel turning thirteen), "well good day to all of you," she said with a nod and the boys nodded back.

Mrs. Beetles walked down the hall and disappeared.

Fanny watched Mrs. Beetles' retreating form until she disappeared around a bend.

"Let's go inside," Fanny whispered mischievously but for once Nigel looked hesitant, "what are you waiting for?" she demanded when Nigel didn't push her inside.

"I don't know Fanny ICU's ….." Nigel started to explain.

"And I'm supposed to be the party pooper," Alexander said sarcastically and opened the door, "oh," he said when he saw Wally and Kuki, "wrong room," he lied and tried to close back the door before Nigel and Fanny saw inside.

"Move over!" Fanny shouted and for once wheeled herself forward knocking Alexander out of the way, "okay I **de**…. Wally!" she started to demand but instead cried out upon seeing the heavily bandaged Wally, "what happened to you?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Kuki blew up, "get out before….!" She started to threaten.

"Wait," Wally said suddenly, "I need to talk to Alexander," he told Kuki, "alone," he added.

"But…" Kuki started to protest.

"I need to do this Kuki!" Wally shouted, "just keep that Fanny and her bald friend outside for me?" he asked more calmly.

"His name's Nigel," Alexander said almost warningly, "why do you want to talk to me?" he asked Wally suspiciously.

"Your helmet wearing brother was in the same area where I got attacked," Wally explained, "I want to know what **he** was doing there," he added.

"If you're insinuating that Lenny's responsible that's total **bull shit**!" Alexander exploded, "Lenny wouldn't hurt a fly," he continued to defend Lenny, "and he's my guardian's son, not my brother," he reminded Wally.

"Sometimes I forget," Wally responded, "but I still want to know why he was there that night," he said seriously.

"Well that's quite frankly **none** of your business," Alexander told him, "unless you want to involve the police?"

"I'm not trying to get Lenny in trouble," Wally said, "I just want to **catch **the **THING** that landed me here," he snarled.

"Well find him on your own," Alexander responded coldly, "just leave Lenny **out** of it," he snapped and walked out of the room and Nigel silently wheeled out with a shocked Fanny.

To **HELL** I will! (Wally's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: I won't be able to update this story again until next week. Review. For those who complained last time about me falling behind, reminder I had gotten banned for a week so I couldn't update during that time (and I did upload the two chapters I was to give in the banned week plus the new chapter the week after the ban). Now I'm a day late because of a family 'situation'. Sorry I can't say more, it's private (and other stories like this one didn't get updated either so you're not the only readers who didn't get their promised updates, please keep that in mind). So please understand and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sunday (D.S.): I expected to post this on Saturday but unfortunately I wasn't able to get on the internet yesterday. Thank a certain **parent** for that. I apologize for delay.

**MONDAY** (April 25, 2005): _**FUCK**_ being sparse on info and nice this time! Thanks to my mother and a mistake by my bro I didn't get to update on sunday. I actually uploaded the story to Docu Manager, but my mother was arguing with everyone for particular reason as usual and both my 11yr. old sister and eye ended up being shouted outside (my poor sister was in tears. I'll never stop believing that my mother has issues). I had asked my brother to plug out the internet connection but he got mixed up somehow and did something else. Unfortunately at MY house anyone who wants to use the internet has to buy a net card since thanks to my MOTHER, my Dad refuses to pay a provider anymore (yes my mother is the internet buster, imagine how easy it is to upload **any** story athome). So my net card ended up getting used up so I couldn't update the story on time. I apologize for the lateness but I'm really upset because this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. And for the record, the family situation on Friday was my mother. Yup. She's a WHOLE situation. And More.

CHALLENGE: Is mostly complete. YAh! Atomic Betty and MEGAS XLR have been added to the Cartoon list! (Yes I know this is put up late but I forgot to announce it here! I've already announced at my reggaeshikotama profile and at that one I've akready posted all THREE Cartoons in this promotion challenge) I'm so glad because they deserve the spot so much! Now I shall continue my promotion for the ONLY cartoon that hasn't been added yet of the three. All ffneters unite! All those who want cartoons like Puffy Ami Yumi to make it out of miscellanious cartoons and have it's own slot in the cartoon section will try and write a fic and or spread the word. If we can get this cartoon to have 100 fics, will HAVE to giveit it'sown section. So write and e-mail the new category e-mail that has for us to vote forit as often as possible. Copy this paragraph and paste it on your profile to help spread the word.

Anyway. I'm still going to do the two one-shot Atomic Betty fics that I was planning to do from before it added to the cartoons list. They'll both be song-fics and NEITHER of them are Noah and Betty (or not in the end). I have nothing against this couple, but hey I'm a rebel. The first one will be done to the song 'Sitting Waiting Wishing' (forgot the name of the singer) and the other to 'Karma' by Alicia Keys. I'll announce when I've posted one or both. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Accusing Lenny

SIN

Chapter 11: Accusing Lenny

(2pm in the hospital)

Lenny walked around muttering to himself in annoyance. He had NO idea where Alexander and Nigel were and didn't want to see Fanny at all. So he didn't bother asking where her room was.

"I'm hungry," Lenny whispered to himself, "excuse me," he called to an African American teenager who was a little ahead of him, "do you know where the cafeteria is?" he asked.

"Abby knows," Abby responded and turned to face Lenny, "it's …." she started to direct him but stopped, "**YOU**!" she shouted when she realized who he was and pointed at him.

"W…Wh…W…Wh.…Wha…What?" Lenny stuttered as he looked around fearfully, "what's wrong?" he asked her.

"When was the last time you saw Wally?" Abby asked carefully and she noticed that Lenny stiffened so she repeated the question.

"Why do you want to know," Lenny asked in a hoarse cracked voice then stopped to clear his throat.

"Wally got attacked," Abby responded, "I visited with him earlier," she added.

"He's in THIS hospital?" Lenny asked incredulously.

"Yeah he's…." Abby responded but stopped, "how did you know that Wally was in the hospital?" she asked, "don't lie to me Lenny!" she shouted when he started to ramble excuses, "you were surprised about WHICH hospital he was in," she pointed out, "not that he was in the hospital."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Lenny shouted in a high pitched voice then cleared his throat loudly, "I'm not guilty of anything," he added in his regular voice.

"Where were **you** that night?" Abby asked.

"Where was Wally?" Lenny countered.

Abby was about to shout after him but then she decided to remain silent. A grin soon spread across her face as she chuckled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Abby put forward and Lenny gasped and stepped back, "unless you have **reason** not to," she said.

"I'm **NOT **seeing him," Lenny said firmly.

"Fine then," Abby said simply, "Abby will just call your **Father** and ask him what's going on with his son in the night time," she said, "he was home when you were out that night?" she asked and Lenny looked away, "guess not," she said and started to walk away.

"I'll see him," Lenny conceded, "but I **swear **to you Abby," he continued, "I never harmed Wally."

"You better be telling the truth for **YOUR **sake," Abby told him, "follow me," she instructed and they walked together towards the ICU, "how did you **REALLY **know about Wally being in the hospital?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Cree told Chad who told me just a little earlier today," Lenny revealed.

"That bitch!" Abby exploded, "she knows that she's not to commercialise such information," she hissed in a whisper after several employees and patrons stared at her in surprise.

"Hey I only know that he's in the hospital because of some **attack**," Lenny told her, "I don't know the details of the attack or his current condition," he stated.

"So you don't know that…?" Abby started to ask and Lenny looked at her blankly, "guess you really didn't do it," she whispered to herself.

"Do what?" Lenny asked her.

"Uh, nothing," Abby lied, "now hurry before I give a special call to your **DADDY**," she threatened as she increased her pace and Lenny hurried to keep up in fear of her calling Father if she turned around and didn't **see **him.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Abby and Lenny stepped into ICU and hurried into Wally's room. Wally and Kuki were talking quietly but both looked up when the door opened. Kuki looked at Lenny suspiciously while Wally glared at him.

"Uh hello," Lenny said nervously.

"Don't hello us," Kuki whispered angrily, "especially not if it was YOU who did **this **to Wally."

"Wha…Oh!" Lenny started to ask then cried out when he really took a look at Wally, "who did this to **you**?" he asked as he looked over Wally in shock.

"Took you **that **long to notice me in bandages?" Wally asked curtly.

"Hey, I was nervous!" Lenny cried in his defence, "you guys haven't **exactly **been nice to me so far," he pointed out.

"NICE? **NICE**?" Wally asked loudly, "you expect us to be **NICE** after what **YOU'VE **done?" he demanded.

"Done?" Lenny asked and looked Wally over like was nuts, "I haven't done **anything**," he told Wally.

"What were you doing in the alley that night?" Wally asked Lenny.

"None of your business," Lenny snapped incredulously, "what were **YOU **doing there?" he threw back.

"Taking a different route home," Wally responded, "you haven't **answered **my question," he added.

"I can go wherever I want!" Lenny exploded, "especially since it doesn't get **me **beaten up!"

Wally's face went bright red with fury.

"Are you **saying **that it's **MY **fault?" Wally growled.

"I don't care **WHOSE **fault it is!" Lenny shouted, "I just know it's not **MINE**!"

"How can you be so **sure**?" Kuki asked suddenly.

"I warned him," Lenny revealed, "I warned him that it wasn't safe down there!" he shouted pointing at Wally.

"How would you know?" Wally asked darkly.

"It's a **FUCKING **Alley!" Lenny angrily exploded, "what's safe about an alley?" he demanded incredulously.

"It was safe enough for **you**," Wally countered.

"I've snuck around there since I was **seven**," Lenny said dismissively, "I know that place like I know the inside of my helmet."

"Yeah, dark," Wally said sarcastically and Kuki and Abby couldn't help but to laugh.

"At least I **KNOW **pal!" Lenny shouted.

"I'm not your **PAL**!" Wally shouted back at him.

"Obviously," Lenny said with a look of disgust and snorted.

"Did you do **this **to me?" Wally asked Lenny.

"**NO**!" Lenny shrieked, "I've **NEVER **laid a hand on you and God knows for sure that now I **NEVER **will!"

"Do you know who did it?" Abby asked calmly in hopes of finding answers as well as calming down the angry Lenny.

"No," Lenny said as he breathed heavily, "and frankly I don't **care**," he added.

"You cared enough to tell me to be…." Wally started to speak.

"**_That_** was a **mistake**," Lenny interrupted, "a **mistake** that I'll **never** make again," he told Wally.

"So you're telling me that you're innocent?" Wally asked and Lenny nodded despite his breath now being rather loud and haggard, "I don't believe you," he added.

That was it for Lenny. He exploded and told Wally what he currently thought about him.

"Listen to me you worthless blonde pretty boy," Lenny snapped, "I don't give a **damn **about you, I don't LIKE you and I sure as hell wouldn't waste **MY** time beating you up in some alley," he told Wally, "whoever it was is a kind person in my opinion," he declared, "he actually left you **kicking**," he added and stormed out of the room.

Abby and Kuki gasped at Lenny's comment and looked at each other fearfully. Then they dared a glance in Wally's direction.

Wally's eyes were now closed but a vein could be seen throbbing at the side of his temple. His breathing was also deep and it was easy to tell that he was angry.

"I think Lenny might be innocent," Kuki said humbly, "I feel bad for thinking he did it," she added sadly.

"Yeah," Abby agreed, "Abby slight doubted but she don't think he even **KNOWS **that Wally was raped," she deduced, "he only thinks that Wally got beaten up."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Wally exploded silencing any further conversation between the two teenage girls.

"You did not just shout at Abby young man," Abby said and she sounded angry.

"I don't care who you are!" Wally spat at her, "I want quiet and I want it now!" he shouted.

Kuki looked at her feet. She felt bad for Abby but she didn't want to upset Wally or make him angrier.

"Abby aint going to disturb **your **peace and quiet," Abby said scornfully, "goodbye, **KUKI**," she said and walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't have shouted at her Wally," Kuki said after being silent for nearly five minutes.

"I don't need **this **Kuki," Wally told her, "I have to think."

"About what?" Kuki asked.

"About how to catch the guy who did this to me," Wally said angrily, "I don't want the help of the police," he told her, "I want to get my hands on him myself."

"But what if he hurts you again?" Kuki asked fearfully.

Wally's eyes opened like saucers. There was no **WAY **he was going to let someone do **THAT **to him again.

"I need to talk to Abby," Wally said in defeat (he's out of ideas).

"Abby's outside by the door if you're **ready **to apologize," Abby said suddenly from outside the room.

"Abby!" Kuki squealed happily as Abby re-entered the room, "you're still here," she said and hurried over to hug her.

"Yeah Abby didn't abandon you two," Abby said as she hugged Kuki, "despite one of you being a total **bone head**," she added angrily after letting Kuki go and giving Wally a dirty look.

"I'm sorry Abby," Wally apologized, "I'm being a total ass."

"Right **you** are," Abby agreed, "so what are we going to do about this rapist guy?" she asked.

"You agree that I should find him?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Not you alone **fool**!" Abby cried, "all of us," she continued, "with some trusted help," she added.

"No," Wally responded firmly, "no **one** else will know what happened to me," he told Abby.

"It will be just you, me, Kuki, Lizzie, Hoagie and well…maybe Mary Jane too," Abby listed.

"No, **no way**!" Wally cried, "Mary Jane c**annot** find out!" he refused.

"How long do you think Hoagie's going to keep it from her anyway?" Abby demanded, "and it's better than asking Lenny for help, isn't it?" she added.

"I'd never want help from that helmeted freak," Wally muttered, "why Mary Jane?"

"Because we can get her to keep an eye on Lenny," Abby explained, "she'll be hesitant," she admitted, "but Mary Jane would **never **allow a rapist to remain under her family's roof," she stated, "she is a founder of the CRA," she added.

"CRA?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Capturing Rapists Association," Abby told him, "She'll help," she said, "I have **no** doubts."

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Bet some of you were wondering if I was going to update at all. Well here's the update and tell me what you guys thought of Lenny and who do you suspect is the rapist now in your reviews. As usual also tell me what you thought of the chapter on a whole. I will try and update again later today or tomorrow. But I can't give out any guarantees. Welcome to BoxieRoxie and any other new reviewers who started from last week up to today. Thanks for your reviews and a BIG thank you to all those who've stuck with this story so far from the beginning 'til now. Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Caught in the headlights

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted. And this story has **NO** songs in it. Here's the notice below:

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

SIN

Chapter 12: Caught in the headlights

(5pm at the DCFDTL Mansion)

Greta sat in her room reading a fashion magazine. She was too fat for the dresses shown on the almost **bony** women and female teenagers in it, but she always looked in them wishing she was beautiful like that.

"Reading about an unattainable future?" Father asked from her bedroom door and Greta looked up on surprise.

"Father!" Greta cried and jumped to her feet, "Good Evening," she said formally.

"Good Evening," Father responded with a superior grin, "waiting up for Lenny?" he teased and Greta stood straight and refused to lose her composure.

"Is there a problem?" Greta asked with stiff formality.

"Why would there be?" Father asked with a laugh, "you like my **GAY **son," he told her.

"Well I guess there really isn't a **problem **then," Greta stated.

"Stay away from my **son **Greta," Father said pointedly.

"Well he's gay," Greta said with a shrug, "why would he have any interest in me?"

"I'm **not** stupid," Father said coldly, "I saw him kiss you," he revealed.

"You **spied **on us?" Greta asked incredulously after standing stiff for a moment with her mouth open, "I'm telling Lenny," she said immediately.

Father actually looked taken aback for a moment. Obviously he wasn't expecting Greta to threaten him. But he soon regained his composure.

"You tell him **anything **and I'll have your parents pick you up on the next flight to England," Father countered, "I swear you'll never see Lenny or this mansion **ever **again," he threatened.

Greta paled and gulped.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you Father," Greta said stiffly as she held back her tears, "I won't tell Lenny anything," she said in defeat.

"Good," Father said, "and keep your distance," he added.

"Lenny's my friend," Greta told him, "I'm not turning him away."

"Promise me that you two won't over do it," Father said to her, "I'm not having any 'cradle rocking 'or romantic relationship going on between you two," he said firmly.

"Well I'm definitely **not **going to get pregnant if that's what you're insinuating," Greta snapped angrily.

"Not under **this **roof," Father responded incredulously, "you get pregnant and **you're **GONE," he told her, "I don't care if you're the next **VIRGIN MARY**," he added.

"Well I'll have to be if **I **get pregnant!" Greta cried, "I'm not high-class co-ordinated but I'm not a slut, sex chasing idiot or whore."

"No surprise there," Father said coldly, "Good Evening Greta," he said formally and left her bedroom.

Greta looked at the floor and sighed. Father didn't even think her good enough to be with her son despite the fact that he wanted him (Lenny) to stop being gay. How much **lower** were people going to make her feel? Frankly she didn't want to find out.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Hospital)

Fanny and Alexander sat by the pool's edge as they watched Nigel swim competitively against another male who had prosthetics for his hands and feet. An hour earlier they had been looking for Lenny since he wasn't in the car when they decided to show Fanny Chad's new ride. After Alexander cursed him (Chad), they left Chad in his awesome ride and went back into the hospital to look for Lenny. But soon they decided to rest a bit and went into the recreational area. There Nigel bucked into kid he'd soon be swimming against. The teenager was a fan of Nigel's soccer team and was happy to meet Nigel and Fanny. After learning Nigel was also great swimmer, they decided to compete and got permission from the nurses and heads of the recreational area. The boy's name Herbie (yes he's KND Herbie. If anyone knows his last name or his number from his KND days, please tell me when you review) and the other teens were also surprised by how smart he was. He had told them that he had gotten in a freak accident two months before he became twelve when somehow a boat with crazed 'Candy Pirates' ran over his legs and somehow he also lost his hands. He never remembered how **that** happened but knew that they were burnt to almost nothing. Nigel, Fanny and Alexander were horrified but Herbie told them not to sweat and that he was okay now and swimming and watching competitive football helped pulled him out of his sadness along with support from family and friends. Now Herbie and Nigel were swimming competitively on their fourth lap across the pool while Fanny and **most **of the patients and staff cheered for Herbie and Alexander along with a few other **supporters** cheered for Nigel.

"Go Herbie!" Fanny cried, "show that Nigel that disabled people like us can still compete!"

"Herbie! Herbie! Herbie!" was chanted by most of the people near the pool.

"Kick his **BUTT **Nigel!" Alexander screamed his voice still able to be heard despite the loud cheering from Herbie's supporters and the fact that **ALL **of Nigel's **other **supporters voices were **drowned **out, "win it! Win it!" he shouted and now stood up jumping and up and down and screaming support for Nigel.

But at the end of the competition, Herbie won by an extra lap (he won 6 out of 10). Nigel's supporters were disappointed but Herbie's were ecstatic. While Herbie was being cheered for, Nigel went to the dressing room to get dressed. Unseen, Alexander followed him. Nigel showered then started getting dressed. Suddenly he heard someone behind him and turned to see Herbie.

"Awesome swimming," Herbie said as Nigel pulled up his black pants over his dark blue boxers.

"Thanks," Nigel responded as he buttoned his pants, "you're a great winner," he told Herbie, "even if I **hate **losing," he added and Herbie laughed.

"Um Yeah," Herbie said, "so uh, what's up with Alexander and Fanny?" he asked as Nigel reached for his white shirt.

Nigel stopped and returned his attention to Herbie.

"You mean romantically?" Nigel asked Herbie who blushed slightly and nodded, "Alexander and **Fanny**?" he asked barely able to contain his laughter, "it would never work, they **hate **each other," he explained.

"Oh," Herbie said not sounding a bit disappointed, "so what about you?" he asked as Nigel started to put on his shirt, "are you involved with **anyone**?" he asked and Nigel shook his head, "you must have a lot of girls asking you for dates," he added.

"And over a year now I've said no," Nigel told Herbie as he straightened his shirt.

"Um why?" Herbie asked and Nigel had to wonder **where **this was going.

"Because I'm a closeted bisexual," Nigel admitted feeling for some reason that he could tell Herbie, "I date only guys now though," he added.

"Secretly," Herbie said and Nigel nodded, "so you wouldn't mind going out with me then?" he asked and Nigel raised an eyebrow, "you didn't realize that I was trying to ask you out?"

"I sort of suspected it after you seemed to lose all interest in asking about Alexander **or **Fanny," Nigel admitted, "when did you realize it?" he asked.

"It kind of was always there," Herbie said with a shrug, "I mainly liked girls before my freak accident because outside my home most people kept saying it was **wrong **and made me feel uncomfortable and scared," he started to explain, "after the accident and during and especially after my depression," he continued, "I started to put everything in perspective and well…girls weren't so uh high on it," he summed up and Nigel understood.

"Well mine's just more along the line that I always knew that I had the attraction but decided to stick only to girls," Nigel said, "at age ten I started to regularly date a girl named Lizzie but she was hard to handle sometimes," he said and Herbie nodded with a 'knowing' grin, "a little after I turned eleven we had a **big **fight and we dumped each other," he told Herbie, "then I just couldn't find another girl that I liked as much as I liked her," he continued, "then my homosexual feelings grew," he summed up, "and ironically I recently found out that Lizzie is now an out of the closet bi-sexual who dates both females and guys," he added and Herbie guffawed.

"So uh," Herbie said, "you're free then?" he asked Nigel.

"I'm not going steady with anyone to the level of only going out with one person," Nigel admitted, "but I regularly go out with a particular person," he told Herbie, "but we often separate to club and sometimes go out with other people," he explained, "plus he's got to keep it secret or he'll get disowned and sent to a foreign country," he finished explaining.

"Harsh," Herbie responded, "your parents?"

"Hope I'll turn back heterosexual," Nigel told him, "not going to happen," he added and Herbie laughed softly.

"So the answer's yes?" Herbie asked anxiously.

"Yes," Nigel responded and leaned in to rub Herbie's hair, "never dated a guy wearing prosthetics," he said, "don't disappoint me," he added and Herbie chuckled and looked at Nigel deviously.

"I **never **disappoint," Herbie responded and Nigel smiled and nodded to Herbie who chuckled and shook his head at Nigel.

Unseen, Alexander watched from inside one of the lockers. He couldn't **believe **that Nigel was going to date Herbie. But at the same time, Nigel hadn't done **anything **wrong. He and Nigel had agreed to a non-monogamous relationship even though they regularly only saw each other. Plus Alexander **HAD **to keep their relationship a secret. It would be **unfair **to force Nigel to **only **see **HIM **when at random times for weeks he couldn't sneak out to date Nigel. Nigel had accepted Alexander's needs and life situations. He needed to accept Nigel's. Man or woman, we **all **have needs. And Nigel needed a partner to be with like everyone else. Even if sometimes the partner wasn't him (Alexander). But it didn't make Alexander hurt any less. In fact, it hurt even more.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Didn't suspect that did you. Bet most if not this entire chapter surprised you. Does anyone know Herbie's hair colour? If you do please let me know (I've never seen him without that metal hate thingie on his head. I'm suspecting that his hair colour is either black or brown, but if you know please tell me. Thanks). Review and tell me how you liked this chapter. My mother struck again. I've only completed typing this because she's not here right now and it's now Sunday May 1, 2005 at 9:58 a.m. Jamaican Time (only time I know and the country where I'm from). Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Adios!


	13. Chapter 13: Knowing when to speak

SIN

Chapter 13: Knowing when to speak

(Following Day at 11:00 a.m. at the Lincoln's Residence)

"I can't **believe **that you though Lenny would rape Wally and injure him like that!" Mary Jane exploded, "Lenny will fight if he has to," she admitted, "but he'd never do that **OTHER **thing," she said incredulously.

"For the umpteenth time we're **SORRY**!" Abby and Kuki cried in unison.

It had been an hour since Mary Jane and Hoagie arrived at the Lincoln Residence. Kuki and Lizzie had slept over and were already clued into most of the plan to catch Wally's attacker and rapist. But for the past half an hour Mary Jane **refused **to get off the fact that Abby, Kuki and Wally had even **thought **that Lenny was the culprit the moment Abby told her (Mary Jane) about what happened at the hospital yesterday with Lenny.

"Are you going to help us or what?" Lizzie snapped since she was personally sick and tired of the bickering blonde.

"I'll have to **think **about it," Mary Jane responded pointedly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You **do** have an obligation to help as a member of CRA," Hoagie reminded her since he had just recently joined the club under Mary Jane's advice, "plus Wally's our friend," he added.

"So!" Mary Jane shouted, "they accused my brother of **RAPE **Hoagie!" she reminded him.

"Fine!" Abby shouted, "but if **you're** not helping you have to leave," she added and it was Hoagie's turn to protest.

"Why?" Hoagie demanded angrily, "she has as much **right** to be here as the rest of us," he protested.

"It was agreed that those who wouldn't help wouldn't hear the plan," Abby reminded him, "Mary Jane agreed before she heard about what we accused Lenny of," she continued, "if she hadn't agreed in the **first **place, she wouldn't **be **here," she said firmly.

"Well if she's going so am I," Hoagie declared.

"Then go then," Abby spat, "Abby aint** begging** for your help."

"I thought it was Wally who needed help," Hoagie muttered.

"Well it was **Abby** who came up with the idea to even start **the** plans," Kuki told him curtly, "and **Wally** who decided that **Abby** should lead the plan and do it however she **saw **fit," she said firmly.

"So if we don't do what you want we can't help," Mary Jane accused.

"Girl didn't you just say you wouldn't help?" Abby responded in annoyance.

"I won't with **your **attitude," Mary Jane threw at her.

"Then go home," Lizzie responded simply.

"Excuse me, but exactly who was talking to **you**?" Hoagie asked Lizzie rudely.

"Your Mama," Abby responded for Lizzie and Hoagie's ears became red.

"I won't stand for this!" Mary Jane cried and jumped to her feet.

"Then sit down," Kuki said and soon she along with Abby and Lizzie were laughing and rolling on the floor as Mary Jane's face reddened.

"You guys think you're so funny huh," Hoagie said softly but with such a hateful tone that the others stopped laughing, "what do you think is funny about a dyke, a bi and a jerk?" he asked as he insinuated about Abby, Lizzie and Kuki (in that order).

Suddenly Hoagie was pinned to ground as Abby attacked him. Mary Jane tried to help him but Lizzie held her back.

"Dyke huh!" Abby exploded and started to punch the shocked Hoagie in the face.

Kuki hurried forward and soon pulled of an irate Abby off the defenceless Hoagie. Lizzie continued to hold back the flailing petite blonde who struggled even harder to get to her boyfriend.

"Abby, forget him!" Kuki shouted as she struggled to hold back the infuriated Abby, "he's not worth it!"

"Let her go," Abby said suddenly as she stopped struggling.

Kuki looked around in confusion but then saw Lizzie let go of Mary Jane and soon understood.

After giving Lizzie an angry shove, Mary Jane hurried off to check on Hoagie who was now standing on his feet.

"Hoagie," Mary Jane whispered as she touched his bruised face.

Hoagie had two black eyes, a burst lip, some other facial bruises and claw marks on his neck. For the short time Abby was on top of him she did **a lot **of damage. Hoagie tried to talk and felt pain shoot through his already aching face. Mary Jane saw this and took her handkerchief to wipe his face and lips. Blood and sweat quickly stained her handkerchief, most coming from Hoagie's burst and bleeding lip.

Abby soon calmed down enough and Kuki finally let her go.

Abby looked at Hoagie and Lizzie did the same. Soon Hoagie looked straight at Abby as Kuki watched the scene hoping to not have to intervene into another fight as Mary Jane hugged unto Wally's waist gently.

"Well," Abby said and started to rub her knuckles which everyone noticed for the first time were bruised, "we have a dilemma," she said and as she slowly sucked on her tongue, "hmm," she said, her right hand now under her chin and rubbing it thoughtfully.

"A dilemma?" Mary Jane asked her softly in disbelief, "you call what you **did **to **Hoagie's _face _**a dilemma?" she asked incredulously, "what do you call a catastrophe, the prelude to the apocalypse?"

"And what do you call the apocalypse?" Mary Jane continued when she got no answer, "what do you call it huh?" she asked them frankly, "because usually the apocalypse is the catastrophe," she put out, "but if Hoagie's **face **is only a **_dilemma_**," she stated, "then I guess the apocalypse is as scary as having to try to turn on your dryer twice," she said cuttingly, "what a horror," she added sarcastically.

"I'm **not **apologizing about Hoagie's face," Abby said coldly, "he called me a…"

"So what!" Mary Jane shouted, "lots of people call you that **all **the time," she reminded Abby, "you didn't attack them like this," she added and pointed to Hoagie's face.

"Maybe because they didn't have the **audacity **to say it in **my **own home," Abby responded her fists starting to clench and near by Kuki cringed at the idea of holding back Abby a second time.

"I think you two should leave," Kuki spoke up suddenly hoping that getting rid of Hoagie and Mary Jane would calm Abby's anger somewhat.

Hoagie suddenly started laughing.

"You expect me to just leave after what just happened?" Hoagie asked her frankly.

"I expect you to get out actually," Abby spoke frankly, "you're no longer welcomed here Hoagie," she announced, "**don't **come back," she said pointedly.

"Hey Look, Mary Jane and I…!" Hoagie started to shout.

"I never said Mary Jane couldn't come back," Abby told him seriously and Hoagie's mouth fell open, "no one calls me a **dyke **and is able to step into this house."

"But he…" Mary Jane started to protest but stopped, "you're not being fair!" she shouted.

"**_FAIR_**!" Abby exploded, "you think him calling me a dyke is fair?" she demanded, "you think **ME **keeping a homophobic jerk like **HIM **around is **fair**?"

"I'm sorry," Hoagie muttered bitterly.

"You don't mean it," Lizzie accused.

"Listen to me fastso…" Hoagie said angrily.

"**THAT'S IT**!" Abby screamed and pointed at him, "**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE**!" she shrieked as she shook with rage.

"Hoagie just go," Kuki spoke up suddenly, "just leave," she added and went up stairs.

Lizzie soon followed her, sniffling heavily. Abby looked after her until she disappeared. Then she looked at Hoagie with cold hatred.

"Get out," Abby instructed.

Hoagie looked into Abby's eyes. He knew immediately that nothing he would say could change her mine. Things were bad enough before. But he somehow knew that with hurting Lizzie, he crossed an invisible line that was even worse to Abby than calling her a dyke.

"Come on Mary Jane," Hoagie said and shook his head when she was about to protest, "let's just go," he said in defeat and led her to the door.

"Hoagie," Abby said suddenly and he looked back hoping she'd forgiven him, "long as you can come with a plan to help Wally without me and Lizzie present," she continued and all hope immediately vanished, "you can either consult with Kuki or you and Mary Jane can just execute the plans yourselves," she told him, "goodbye," she added coldly and watched both him and Mary Jane.

"Goodbye," Mary Jane whispered while Hoagie nodded and soon the door closed behind them after they stepped out of the house.

Abby hiccupped and wiped her eyes as they finally started to fill with her formerly hidden tears. She had kept a brave front around the others. But not even Hoagie truly knew how much he had **hurt **her by calling her that **word**. And that **definitely **didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

(One Hour later at the Hospital)

Wally lay still on the bed as usual as he stared at the ceiling. It was SO boring. He'd do **_Anything _**to at least be outside, **ANYTHING**! But the doctors told him all sort of stuff about infection, his injured skin needing limited exposure to sun light and all sort of crap he didn't understand and frankly he didn't **want **to. He wanted to be out of here and back outside running, swimming, boxing, wrestling, and doing everything else he'd been able to do before he was attacked. Hell, he'd love to be able to walk to the library and that was definitely a big deal in his department.

"Hello," someone said from the door and Wally looked closely to see who it was, "you don't know me but I was with Alexander when….."

"I remember you," Wally interrupted, "you were wheeling Fanny around," he recalled, "what do you **want**?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Nigel cried in defence, "I just wanted to see if you were okay," he added.

"And **why** would **you **want to know that?" Wally snapped.

How the **HELL **am I **supposed **to tell him that I know about him because Alexander told me that I used to be a** KND** agent and this blonde boy and I used to be the **best **of friends? I guess if I actually **remembered** those times I'd feel a deeper connection to this boy but I don't. I just feel **sorry** for him being** bandaged **up like that. What kind of person would do such a thing! Guess Lenny might know. Even though I personally don't believe he'd have anything to do with **THIS**! (Nigel's thoughts)

"No reason," Nigel said with a shrug and turned to leave.

"Wait," Wally said suddenly and Nigel looked back, "what's your name?" he asked.

"Nigel Uno," Nigel responded, "I hope they catch whoever did this to you Wally," he said honestly.

"So do I," Wally admitted and with a nod Nigel left.

You know what. My Father's right. I will press charges against that freak. Whoever did this to me will pay and if Abby's plan falls through. I can always depend on the law. I hope. (Wally's thoughts)

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Herbie is a KND agent on the show for anyone who doesn't know. I asked last chapter for info about him but no one responded. I will ask again. If anyone knows his hair colour, KND agent number, and or his last name, please TELL me. It would be appreciated. Remember to also review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Especially about what Hoagie called Abby, her reaction, Nigel's **surprise **appearance and Wally's decision to **press **charges. I will try to update at least one more time this week.


	14. Chapter 14: Going out and Staying home

SIN

Thank You: (Crazy) BoxieRoxie and Dark Magician Fairy for ALL the info that you gave me on Herbie (or should I say Herbert). It was helpful and I'm grateful. Since his last name and hair colour still isn't known, I'm going to make it up. Thanks for all your help.

Chapter 14: Going out and Staying home

(4pm at DCFDTL Mansion)

Taylor brushed his hair and straightened his suit. Father was going to have a celebratory function at the mansion and he knew **automatically **that he **had **to look his best. His black suit complimented his trim and non-muscular figure. He was rather strong but decided long ago that he wanted to be known for his brains not **buffness**. Lenny was slightly muscular but you couldn't see it because whenever he was inside or outside the house, he was **always **fully covered. You could only see it if he went swimming. And he **never **swam in public. Lenny always used the private indoor pool at the mansion or the outdoor one in the secluded section of the mansion where only family was allowed along with a few **trusted **servants. Taylor wondered sometimes why Lenny covered himself so much. The boy wouldn't even wear shorts! But he just decided that it was Lenny's way. Plus Lenny often liked being invisible knowing what he was and Father's **hatred **towards him for it. Sometimes Taylor pitied him but not enough to **ever **think that Lenny's sexuality was right or even moral.

Strangely he was having Greta was his date at the function. He had asked her out and Greta accepted with open surprise. Lenny decided to not have a date and Alexander opted to 'play the field'. He (Taylor) found her rather below him but still decided to ask her out. The girl wasn't meant for the high-class life. He knew. He remembered passing by her room many times and heard her sniffling or crying. She was from a high-class family both in money and name, and name also added stature and power. His family wasn't higher than hers. But he knew that he himself was higher than** her**. His family lacked power but they still had money, name and stature. His family was always renowned in the business world and law. Few entered politics unlike **Greta's **family and even **fewer **made it far if **anywhere**. Looks were **everything **in Greta's family while in his it was important but mainly in clothing and attitude instead of physical figure. Though it would be **unlikely **in **his **family for a male to marry a wife as **'porky'** as **she **was.

Taylor cleared his throat and straightened his navy blue tie. Greta had told him that she'd be wearing a light blue dress and Taylor had opted to wear the black suit and navy blue tie instead of the dark blue suit he was going to wear a week before he asked Greta to be his date; which was last night. He felt that dates dress colours shouldn't be too close in colour. Not that they should look **outlandish**. But dates that wore the same coloured clothes looked like they had checked out each other's closets. He found that personally disturbing.

Taylor took one last look over of himself and was satisfied. He left for the ballroom and soon saw Lenny in a light brown tuxedo. Surprisingly he wasn't wearing his red helmet.

"Father **instructed **me not to wear my helmet today," Lenny explained and Taylor nodded in understanding, "why does he have a problem with **everything **that I do?" he asked himself but Taylor heard and could only shrug, "I might as well head to the ballroom," he said with a sigh.

"That's where I'm going," Taylor told him and they went there together, "how did Father **feel** about you not **having **a date?" he asked knowing fully well that Father would be upset.

"I didn't even want to **go **to this stupid thing," Lenny spat bitterly, "Father threatened to burn my bike collection and take away **all **of my helmets," he revealed, "I submitted but **only **on the condition that **I **could choose who **I **wanted as a date," he said and a grin played on his lips.

"And you took **no one**?" Taylor asked incredulously, "you're gutsy Lenny," he said and Lenny chuckled.

They entered the ballroom and looked around. It was elaborately decorated and Lenny and Taylor headed straight for the chairs in the corner and sat down.

"Who's your date?" Lenny asked and Taylor looked away, "who's the girl?" he teased and poked Taylor in the ribs.

"**NONE **of **your **business," Taylor responded in annoyance and boxed Lenny's hand away, "who are **you **going to dance with?" he asked pointedly, "You **know** that Father won't **have **you standing by the exit," he added.

"I'll just dance with a couple of girls and **smile **for the guest," Lenny said dismissively, "all Father wants are **exemplary children** to show off."

"This isn't a secular flimsy party," Taylor said frankly, "I wouldn't want **rowdy** children around if I were Father," he said.

"Things would be **better** if you were," Lenny muttered.

"Will **you **and Father **ever **get along?" Taylor asked him.

"The day that I'm straight and I remove **every **facet of my personality that **makes ME **Lenny," Lenny told him, "so no," he added.

Taylor sighed and shook his head.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Nigel's bedroom)

Fanny laughed as Herbert (Herbie) Johnson and Nigel Uno blushed and stood centimetres apart in their black tuxes.

"I **never **would've guessed!" Fanny cried as she laughed hysterically in her wheelchair, "you Nigel and you Her…," she continued but broke into more hysterical laughter.

It had been ten minutes since Fanny had entered and caught Herbert and Nigel making out on Nigel's bed (not having sex!). She had been carried up the stairs and placed back into the wheelchair by Nigel's Father. She was to be Nigel's date to the **function **that Father was having. They weren't going with the intention of **being **boyfriend and girlfriend. Alexander had invited Nigel specially, as a surprise and Nigel told Fanny about it. It had intrigued Fanny and they soon came to the decision to go as dates to the function. Little did she know that she'd be catching her **date **with the guest that **he **was allowed to invite making out with each other. They were **horrified** when they saw her but instead of getting angry after her **initial **shock, she burst out laughing and that absolutely **terrified **the two teen boys.

"Fanny," Nigel whispered but the redhead kept laughing, "close the door Herbert," he instructed and after a moments hesitation Herbert obeyed, "you **aren't **angry Fanny?" he asked her.

Fanny shook her head. Her laughter **finally **subsiding.

"I just never suspected," Fanny said, "so are you gay or..?" she started to ask.

"Bi," Nigel responded, "but I only romantically date **guys **now," he added.

"So what's wrong with girls?" Fanny asked with a hint of offence.

"Nothing," Nigel said, "I just go with guys now."

"And Herbie's your boyfriend?" Fanny asked a grin playing on her lips.

"We plan to go out," Herbie said sheepishly, "and it's Herbert," he told her.

"Herbie's his nick name," Nigel added.

"Oh," Fanny said, "so when did you…?"

"Before we became friends," Nigel summed up and Fanny nodded.

"Well I'm not telling anyone or anything," Fanny said quickly, "so uh," she continued, "does **Herbert **have a date?"

"No it's just me," Herbert said.

"So have you two um done….it?" Fanny asked and Nigel nearly fell over.

"Hem, no," Herbie responded while Nigel seemed bugged out and speechless.

"Yes, the answer's no," Nigel finally said after he recovered.

"So you two want to continue…?" Fanny started to ask but stopped.

"Continue what?" Nigel asked slowly.

"Making out?" Herbert asked excitedly then went bright red, "not that I'm in a hurry to…uh…um…yeah," he said then started to stare at his feet.

"You're joking?" Nigel asked Fanny.

"No," Fanny said and shook her head; "you guys can do it in the limo."

"We can!" Herbert cried.

"Gregory won't say anything," Fanny said dismissively, "he keeps the 'Vegas' policy," she told them.

"And what 'policy' is that?" Nigel asked almost sarcastically.

"What happens in Vegas **stays** in Vegas," Fanny responded.

"But we're not in Vegas," Nigel pointed.

"Vegas is the name of his limo," Fanny explained.

"I'll do it," Herbert said suddenly.

"No way!" Nigel cried, "I thought you had **more **class than **that **Herbert," he said pointedly.

"You had an orgy in an **underground **club!" Herbert retorted, "you want to tell **me **about class?"

"A what!" Fanny screamed.

"Why don't you tell **everybody **all my secrets Herbert!" Nigel exploded, "tell them that the person I regularly go out with is Alexander!" he shouted then realized what he shouted and covered his mouth.

"You never told me that," Herbert said and Fanny had become silent.

"Um yeah," Nigel said softly, "he's the one who'll get sent away if it gets out," he added.

"The Alexander who was with **you** and Fanny at the hospital," Herbert said and Nigel nodded, "I had a feeling that the guy who you **regularly** dated was rich if his parents could send him to a foreign country," he deduced, "so he **knows **about me?"

"No," Nigel said, "it's really **none **of his business," he said frankly.

"Thank God!" Herbert shouted.

"What does **that **mean?" Nigel demanded.

"You know **who **his guardian is right?" Herbert asked Nigel nodded, "Father is a staunch anti-gay activist or more like bully," he told Nigel.

"I **know**," Nigel said seriously.

"Well doesn't it **scare **you?" Herbert pressed, "Father's **injured **people for less!"

"And you're worried that he'll **fry** me if he found out that I'm with someone in his care?" Nigel asked, "I'm not exactly **turned on **by the idea of being attacked by a hateful adult 'fire man'," he said frankly, "but I'm **not** going to stay away from Alexander because of **him**."

"Well he **still **scares me," Herbert said, "just be careful okay," he said to Nigel.

"Don't worry," Nigel said and lightly touched Herbert's worried face, "I'll be careful," he told him and kissed him; "sorry about what I said…." he started to apologize.

"It's all right," Herbert interrupted, "besides," he continued, "I already went with someone in a car before," he added.

"Who?" Fanny asked suddenly and the boys nearly jumped at the sound of her voice.

"There was Def, Henry, Junior, Marlow, Marl, and this guy who wants to keep it a secret," Herbert listed and both Fanny and Nigel looked shocked, "those are just ones who I've had sex with in a car," he protested, "what!" he demanded when they looked even more shocked.

"So you've done other things with guys in cars?" Nigel asked.

"Well underground clubs aren't exactly **legal**," Herbert countered, "it's called **underground** for a reason," he added.

"I know that!" Nigel retorted angrily, "I believe I'm **worth** being fucked in a **club** bed instead of the backseat of a **car**!"

"Who said it was **always **in the backseat," Herbert said superiorly and Nigel's mouth fell open.

"You did **not **just say that?" Nigel asked.

"I'm going to go home," Herbert said with huff, "Good bye Fanny," he said and headed for the door.

"Wait," Nigel said and grabbed his shoulder, "maybe we should just go slower," he suggested, "it's obvious that we disagree on some things," he added.

"Things?" Herbert asked incredulously, "you practically think I'm a whore because I have had sex in a car!" he shouted, "I've had sex in other places too," he said pointedly, "and I have **fucked** a guy in a **bed **before **thank **you** very **much," he added remembering Nigel's comment about 'I'm **worth** being fucked in a **club** bed'.

"That was definitely not the right thing to say," Nigel said with a sigh, "let's just start over."

Herbert chuckled.

"I'm Herbert, but you can call me Herbie," Herbert said and extended his hand.

"I'm Nigel," Nigel said with a laugh and shook Herbert's hand, "but you call me my last name at **special **times," he added with a wink.

"I'll **call** you Number One when I see it," Herbert responded and Nigel cried 'hey!' and nudged him, "all right, all right!" he conceded and they both started laughing.

"We're going to have to leave soon," Fanny spoke up and Nigel suddenly had a mischievous look on his face, "what?"

"The limo's pretty big right?" Nigel asked a grin spreading on his face.

"Duh it's a limo!" Fanny cried.

"You might want to sit up front with the grin that's on Nigel's face," Herbert suggested.

"Well since Greg keeps a 'Vegas' policy," Nigel started, "maybe we shouldn't let it go to waste," he added.

"You sure?" Herbert asked, "you never seemed crazy about the car idea," he reminded Nigel.

"I've done it in a car before," Nigel protested, "just only if we couldn't get to a bed," he added and Herbert laughed.

"If you two **weren't** my friends I'd be **so** grossed out right now," Fanny declared and they laughed after her.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Gilligan's Residence)

Hoagie lay on his bed thinking. He felt **bad** about what he had said to Abby but he **knew** that he felt that he wasn't fully obligated to apologize. Or at least not apologize **alone**.

Abby destroyed my **face**! I had to **lie** to my Mom that I had intentionally got into a fight and now I'm grounded. She said bad stuff too and I didn't hit **her** or ruin her face! (Hoagie's thoughts)

"Call for you Hoagie!" Mrs. Gilligan cried, "person said it was **important**," she added.

Hoagie hurried to the nearest phone. His mother had disallowed him calling or speaking to **anyone **on the phone as part of his punishment. He wondered who could've gotten her to give him a **temporary** reprieve. Not even **Mary Jane** could succeed.

"Hello," Hoagie said anxiously.

"Hello," Lizzie responded coldly.

"Oh, you," Hoagie said without any enthusiasm.

"I'm just calling to let you know that no one's telling Wally of the incident," Lizzie told him.

"Am I supposed to be grateful?" Hoagie asked.

"I'm just delivering a message," Lizzie responded, "I could care **less** how **you **feel about it," she added.

"You're still upset because I called you a fatso aren't you?" Hoagie asked her.

"I delivered my message," Lizzie said instead of responding.

"So you feel Abby had every right to pulverize my face?" Hoagie asked.

"Absolutely," Lizzie said simply.

"Do you know that I'm grounded?" Hoagie asked as he tried to keep his cool.

"I'd ground my kid too if he went around calling lesbians dykes," Lizzie said harshly.

"That's not why I'm grounded," Hoagie snapped, "I told my mother something else," he explained.

"Ashamed?" Lizzie asked.

"No!" Hoagie exploded.

"No surprise there," Lizzie said cuttingly.

"You guys going to hold a grudge against me?" Hoagie asked.

"Call it **whatever** you want," Lizzie said, "Good bye."

"Wait," Hoagie said before she hung up, "I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"About what?" Lizzie asked.

"Everything," Hoagie admitted, "you call to tell me that none of you are telling Wally and I treat you like crap," he continued, "I'm sorry that I called you a fatso and a bi in a rude way, I'm sorry about Kuki and that I called Abby a dyke."

"Apology accepted," Lizzie said after a moment of silence, "sort of," she added.

"What do you mean sort of?" Hoagie asked.

"Well I'm still angry about what you said," Lizzie told him, "especially about Abby," she said softly.

"Oh come on!" Hoagie cried, "sorry should be enough!"

"It's **not** for me," Lizzie said firmly, "did you **know** that you made Abby cry?" she demanded.

"What?" Hoagie asked almost hoarsely, "she **cried**?"

"You hurt her **that** much Hoagie Gilligan," Lizzie said almost loudly, "I can **never **forgive you that," she hissed and hung up.

* * *

(Four Hours Later at the DCFDTL Mansion)

The celebratory function was in full swing. Lenny was surprised when he realized that Greta was Taylor's date. But she looked awesome in her blue dress, shoes and her raven hair in a bun. Mary Jane wore a bubble gum pink dress, shoes and silk scarf. Alexander became her escort after her date Max Junno was a no show. Lenny had danced with a few girls and chatted with some guest to ensure father couldn't call him a wallflower. But what had surprised him was that Alexander had invited Nigel who came with Fanny. It was a surprise for Taylor since he was a fan of their soccer team. Taylor actually screamed when he saw them. They were also his favourite members of the team. A guy named Herbert was with them as their guest, and Lenny had to wonder if former KND members were going to **totally** flood his life soon. He recognized Herbert as Herbie a.k.a. Numbuh 63.5 a former Code Red messenger who used to work for the KND. As if Nigel wasn't more than enough.

"Hello Lenny," Father said suddenly and Lenny nearly jumped, "follow me to my study," he instructed and Lenny obeyed.

"You think I'm stupid don't you?" Father asked Lenny after he was seated while Lenny opted to remain standing, "that I just sit on my money and criticize you?"

"You're a great man Father," Lenny said automatically, "that's why you've achieved so much," he added.

"Oh stop reciting like I gave you a book that line from," Father said with disgust, "I know about you at that underground club, Nigel and Alexander, and of course that **disgraceful **orgy you got into the night before I returned," he said as Lenny now looked absolutely horrified, "I found it all out this morning after I finally got the file from the investigative team that I hired to watch all you for the past month," he revealed, "one month Lenny," he added pointedly.

"I never planned to be in the orgy Father," Lenny said, "I swear."

"I know," Father told him, "how could you **think** I wouldn't find out?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lenny said in a cracked voice, "are you going to tell Alexander's parents?" he asked Father.

"No," Father responded, "he's not **my** child," he added.

"Yeah," Lenny said softly, "so can I go back to the function?"

"No," Father said, "you're grounded."

"Wha…?" Lenny started to ask.

"You snuck out of the house that night," Father said formally, "you're grounded," he repeated, "I'll let Alexander know my findings tomorrow," he told Lenny, "you're the one without a date," he added when Lenny looked ready to protest.

"Good night Father," Lenny said instead and left the study.

"Good night Lenny," Father responded with a sigh.

I'm going to kill that Nigel. (Father's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: Thank my mother for the late update. I'll leave it at that (I'm just completed this **only **because she's not here, time: 3:40pm and date: Tuesday May 10th). Thanks to those who have me info on Herbert a.k.a. Herbie, it was helpful. Well this chapter wasn't short. Wonder why Taylor took Greta on a date? Will Hoagie ever work it out with Abby and the other girls? What will Father say to Alexander? Wait until future chapters. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And yeah Erica, I believe it's wrong too. Look out between tomorrow right up to Friday for updates.


	15. Chapter 15: Big Mouths and Open Threats

SIN

Disclaimer: I don't own Celine Dion.

I Own: The Song in this chapter. Yup I made it.

Chapter 15: Big Mouths and Open Threats

(Meanwhile at the DCFDTL Mansion- at the function)

Greta and Taylor slow danced together to a soft song. The singer's voice sounded a bit like Celine Dion except a bit deeper.

_Each of us as a special someone_

_Someone we'd do anything for._

_But what about those who don't_

_Have that special someone._

_What do they live life for?_

Taylor moved slowly in step with Greta. Despite her usual clumsiness she was a pretty good dancer.

_Some find it in their books._

_Others find it in their jobs._

_Some find it in their friends._

_Some find it in their pets._

_Others find it in **themselves**._

_What is this **it** I'm speaking of?_

_The it that's called **LOOOOVE**._

(Chorus)

_There's no love like finding that special someone._

_Someone you've always been dreaming of._

_Or maybe your special someone is someone _

_You wouldn't even dream of._

_Not everyone's special someone _

_Is someone they expect._

_But expected or expected, _

_Everyone finds their special someone_

_The best their life can get._

(Verse Two)

_We all look for love _

_In different places._

_Sometimes the right ones_

_Other times it's just not the_

_Place God intended._

_But when you find the _

_Love you search for_

_With that special someone,_

_That someone you want for more _

_Than a friend._

_You want it to blossom _

_more than anything._

_Even more than life **itself**._

(Chorus 2 times)

The song slowly stopped and Greta still felt herself floating on a cloud. Taylor hadn't complained once about her slow dancing and this she was grateful for. Taylor was a very critical person and her being a rather clumsy one didn't exactly make them a match in heaven for friendship already. It surprised her that Taylor had asked her to the function. After all, Taylor like all other males in this mansion was well sought after by other young ladies. He wasn't the most handsome but his intellect, physical demeanour and personality made a lot of girls either really like him or go absolutely wild for some reason. But Taylor was very picky when it came to choosing a date and he rarely dated at all. Mostly a girl would be on a date with him because he was attending a form of function. Even then he carefully selected girls and all of them had to be on their best behaviour. Taylor didn't take appearance lightly and often dated girls who he believed wouldn't **mess **things up for him. That was why Greta was so surprised. No one really asked her out or went on any dates with her despite the fact that she was rich. Greta was the type of girl who most found too fat and awkward to date. So it surprised her that Taylor would date her when he himself was a very critical person. She had accepted it but still wondered why Taylor asked her instead of another girl. **Any **other girl.

"Let's get some punch," Taylor suggested as he broke their embrace.

"Uh, yeah," Greta said and followed him.

Greta stood still as she tried not to twiddle her fingers was she waited for the punch. She knew that Taylor found that rather annoying.

"Here," Taylor said moments later and Greta smiled as she took her punch, "did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked her.

Only fifty-six times! But who's counting. (Greta's thoughts)

"Only a few times," Greta said dismissively and blushed, "thank you," she added.

"Your Welcome," Taylor responded, "let's take a seat," he said and Greta nodded as Taylor escorted her to two available seats.

"Have you seen Lenny?" Greta asked suddenly and Taylor had to struggle to not crush his cup of punch, "he was here earlier," she added.

"It is rather crowded here," Taylor said pointedly.

"Is something wrong?" Greta asked noticing the change in his voice, "was it something I said?"

"Of course not," Taylor lied, "but could you stop mentioning Lenny?" he asked.

"Why?" Greta asked, "we're just going out to this function," she said, "it's not like you like me or anything."

Taylor's face darkened and Greta paled in realization.

"Oh I didn't realize," Greta said softly, "I'm sorry Taylor I just assumed…"

"That I only dated you because I felt like it!" Taylor exploded and jumped to his feet as most of the guests turned to the source of this new commotion, "(Good) God Greta!" he shouted, "I could've dated anyone I wanted!"

"Then why don't you?" Greta snapped (and stood on her own feet), she knew that she hurt Taylor's feelings but how was she to know that the boy who scorned her actually liked her.

"Because….!" Taylor nearly blurted out but realized where he was and regained his composure, "what's up with you and Lenny anyway?" he asked softly and Greta looked away, "you've got to be kidding me?" he asked her angrily.

"I don't care," Greta said stubbornly and turned her back to him.

"You like Lenny!" Taylor screamed his temper and composure now lost to new fury, "how can you love a gay guy!" he demanded.

Greta turned back to him with her mouth open. She knew what Taylor had done. He had just revealed minus a few seculars, that Lenny was gay to the cream of the crop of not only their community but people visiting from other countries as well.

"You're truly an ass whole," Greta said and stormed out of the ball room.

Taylor simply stood there silent and dumbfounded. He soon heard whispering and looked around to see Alexander standing by the punch bowl with a still empty cup now hanging limply in his hand. His face was filled with absolute shock and disbelief.

Taylor fell back into his chair with his head in his hands. Nothing could save him now. He already considered himself dead.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later under a tree in the deserted part of the DCFDTL's Mansion Property)

Herbert and Nigel sat in the darkest corner under the large acorn tree kissing each other madly. They had to be careful not to ruin each other's suits because they had to get back to the function. But for the next few minutes they were going as far as they would allow themselves to.

"Well, Well," a voice said suddenly, "two little love birds under my tree," he said when Herbert clutched fearfully unto Nigel when he saw who it was, "don't worry Herbert," he said, "I only want to talk to Mr. Uno," he added.

"What do you want Father?" Nigel asked.

"Just to warn you if you ever let Lenny get into a situation like he did a certain night again," Father said and now Nigel started to pale, "I'll burn you so bad that not even God will recognize you!" he shouted furiously and both Nigel and Herbert now clutched to each other fearfully as fire exuded wildly out of Father's body.

"Yes Sir," Nigel whispered nearly five minutes later.

"And as for you and Alexander," Father continued and Nigel looked at him in total shock, "end it or I'll tell his parents," he threatened.

"But I can't…." Nigel started to protest.

"I **was **going to tell him that I knew tomorrow," Father revealed, "but this is **much **better," he said with a grin, "do it or Alexander will be sent away and disowned and your little **'friend'** here will no longer** need** prosthetics," he warned.

Herbert whimpered loudly at that and **shook **even harder.

"Good Day gentlemen," Father said formally then left them to be alone.

"I told you about Father," Herbert whispered almost tearfully.

"I know," Nigel responded as he now hugged and trued to comfort the **terrified **Herbert, "I know," he whispered as he thought sadly about what he now had to do.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Well I've updated! What did you think? Tell me in your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16: Wally and Lenny

SIN

Please Note: I OWN the song from the last chapter. I said it would sound a bit like Celine Dion because that would give you a BETTER idea of how the song SOUNDED. I've written a few songs before so I can WRITE my own songs. I made it clear though in that chapter that I DON'T own Celine Dion and for all those reviewers telling me about taking off the lyrics, you can put up lyrics to songs that YOU write. Which was what I did and NO I copied nobody's SONG! Anyone accuse me of that will be immediately BANNED! I take such rude accusations VERY seriously. So I OWN the song from chapter 15. So no one else tell me to remove it. I created it and it's **MINE**!

Chapter 16: Wally and Lenny

(Midnight at the Hospital)

Wally moved restlessly in his sleep. He was having another nightmare.

Wally continued running along a strangely lit alley. It seemed to be covered in this bright white light and everything else was a light shade of brown. Everything in the dream was either light and dark brown or white. He was wearing a dark brown overcoat, a white shirt, dark brown pants, white socks and white scoffed sneakers. Besides the bright white light his surrounding were shades of light and dark brown. It all looked like a drawing done with sketch pencils except it was mobile. Wally had light brown hair that was strangely wasn't bowl shaped and it didn't in anyway cover his eyes. His eyes were large and dark brown and he looked more one of those anime characters that had larger than normal sized eyes but looked normal because they weren't 'Power Puff Girls' freakish. He looked younger than his fourteen-year old self. More like a six year old and his skin looked almost ghost white but fit in the dream because of the weird backdrop. He didn't know how he knew this boy was him despite how different he looked. Wally just did.

All of a sudden he was in a weird looking jungle. His dream self looked back as if he was also confused. Suddenly there were shouts and several people cloaked in either white and for the first time the colour green came running out of large bunch trees and vegetation. Wally immediately turned around and started to run again but faster, his dark brown eyes darted around for safety but could barely dodge under and over mostly vegetative obstacles. Just then he bucked into a boy. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy cried angrily and stood up before Wally could even start to rise, "what are you running from so fast anyway?" he demanded.

When Wally focused on the boy he gasped. The dark brown boy who stood before him was a younger version of Lenny. He was wearing his usual blue suit but it was much smaller since he currently looked six-years old. Just then Wally's chasers came and they surrounded the both of them. Lenny gasped and stepped back. Wally could tell that Lenny recognized the persons disguised in white and green outfits, which included a hood to cover their faces.

"Who are they?" Wally asked as he came closer to Lenny.

"I…I…I…I can't tell you," Lenny stuttered then turned and ran off somehow getting out of the tight ring of white and green clad people who blocked Wally's own escape.

"Want to have fun again like we did in the alley Wally?" Wally heard a distorted male voice say, "I'll be gentle this time," he added and all the other men laughed.

Suddenly the circle started to get smaller and hands were stretching out to Wally from the males surrounding him. Wally screamed and moved back but he only moved closer to another set of hands. Soon he saw hands stretching from above him too, blocking out most of the light. Wally shivered as he now curled into a ball. He had lost. He was going to get raped all over again. 

Wally opened his eyes breathing hard. He looked around tentatively not seeing the weird browns and whites of his dreams but the colours of his hospital from as far as he could see since in reality he could **barely **move. But he soon calmed down even more. If he could barely move he **had **to be really awake. He was **never **so happy in his life to be badly beaten up.

"Oh God," Wally muttered as he now closed his eyes as his deep breaths began to slow down, "Oh God," he repeated and started to cry.

He had been given medication to help with his nightmares but the side effects included possibly having strange dreams. This was the first one he had since he started to have medication. All the other times he had fallen asleep after starting the medicine, he either had dreamless sleep or flashbacks of how he was like before he got raped. They sometimes made him feel worse than the nightmares. He didn't need to reminded how he once was. But this nightmare was WAY creepy. The boy that was supposed to be him looked totally different from him despite having HIS six-year old voice. Lenny was also in the dream that was strange because Wally never knew what Lenny looked like at six. But what was weirder was Lenny knowing who the guys under those hoods were. It wasn't as if Lenny only feared them but also that he was confused. Could Lenny have been uncertain who they were but had an idea of the identity of the person underneath those hoods. Wally was certain of one thing. Never before in his dreams (well nightmares actually) could he see his attacker's face. Plus the voice was either distorted or Wally couldn't remember what it sounded like when he woke up. The doctors had told him that his concussion might have caused some memory loss and maybe even some regained memories. Wally once had in one of his weird flashback dreams an image of him at age ten with four other kids in front of a huge tree house. He never understood it since he never recalled such a tree house and couldn't remember the image of the kids well enough to try and I.D. them when he woke up. He only recalled that one had black hair, another a red cap, one had on sunglasses, another had on goggles and one was black. He recalled that he himself wore his favourite orange hoodie and sported his usual blonde bowl-like haircut. He remembered what the house looked like but didn't recognize it. He knew that he'd recognize it if he saw it in real life but how could he when it seemed to be some weird materialization of a dream. He didn't forget THAT about what he had seen at age ten and was certain that he'd remember such a huge and elaborate tree house if he really saw it.

Wally sniffled. He wished that he could move his arms and wipe his tears away but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything for himself besides breathe, talk, see and barely move his head and twitch his fingers. He hated himself **so much** because it made him feel like a paralysed** retard**.

"What did that dream mean?" Wally muttered slightly to himself, "does Lenny know something?" he wondered but soon drifted back to sleep as a result of tiring himself out already.

* * *

(Meanwhile at DCFDTL Mansion)

Chad sat at Lenny's bedroom window as Lenny lay on the floor sobbing. Chad had climbed up to Lenny's bedroom window fifteen minutes ago and told him about Taylor blurting out at the function that Lenny was gay. Chad had also told Lenny that Father found out what Taylor had done half an hour later but by then the damage was **long **done. Most of the guests were '**dodgey**' around Father and Father seemed to have found it impossible to say that Lenny **wasn't **gay. The guests didn't buy the whole **family problems **excuse Father tried to use and in the next fifteen minutes most guests had left the function. There were more than five hundred persons present at the start of the function and Chad already told him that by the time Father had found out about Taylor's 'blabbing' at least three hundred had already left looking absolutely **horrified**, disgusted, and or **ANGRY**. This didn't help the already **devastated **Lenny who was now sobbing heavily on his bedroom floor.

"I'm **really **sorry man," Chad sympathised, "my parents are still staying overnight as planned," he continued, "but lets just say that they're not very happy about the revelation," he added.

"The cream of the crop," Lenny said between sobs, "the **rich **cream of the crop," he said tearfully, "almost all of them there are anti-gay, most to the extreme **hatred** level," he said sadly, "and **Taylor** goes **blabbing **about my** homosexuality **there!" he shouted angrily, "what the **HELL **made him act so **DUMB **anyway?" he demanded.

"He and Greta were having an argument," Chad recalled, "and well…. Taylor seemed angry because for some reason he thought Greta had a crush on you," he said uncomfortably as he slightly feared Lenny's reaction.

Lenny quickly lifted his head off the floor and looked at Chad with a shocked tear streaked face.

"She told him!" Lenny cried.

"He seemed to have sort of figured it out himself," Chad admitted, "he asked her something about you and she looked away," he told Lenny, "it's not her fault at all," he said "she even called Taylor an 'ass whole' after he blurted out your secret," he added.

"He's **more** than an ass whole," Lenny muttered and rested his face back on the floor as if it were his only comfort.

Chad slipped off the windowsill and into Lenny's bedroom. Lenny continued sniffling when Chad sat carefully beside Lenny.

Lenny looked up and saw Chad sitting beside him in his white tux.

"You're going to get your tux dirty," Lenny said in a small voice as he looked at Chad with his tear filled blue eyes.

"My parents and I are sleeping over, remember?" Chad reminded him, "I can always change," he said dismissively, "in fact," he said almost slyly, "I'm wearing boxers," he added almost suggestively.

Lenny gave him such a cold glare that Chad decided to keep quiet. But after a few minutes of thought Lenny realized something.

"You're gay!" Lenny cried in realization.

"Bi actually," Chad corrected him, "and that's a secret might I add," he continued seriously, "not even my parents know about it," he said and Lenny understood since Chad's parents found even the thought of same sex attraction to be evil and sinful.

"I wont tell anyone," Lenny promised.

"You better not," Chad said almost threateningly, "so you ever did anything with a guy?" he asked.

"I've gone all the way before if that's what you're asking," Lenny said carefully.

"I always perceived you as a virgin," Chad said frankly.

"Well I'm not," Lenny responded pointedly, "what's your point?" he asked darkly.

"Nothing," Chad said with a shrug, "why are so defensive?"

"Because in the end I don't trust you Chad," Lenny told him, "we're not exactly friends," he reminded him.

"Well you weren't so anti-Chad earlier," Chad said in offence.

"I guess being **devastated** made me temporarily **dumb**," Lenny spat angrily.

"I was actually nice to you because I wanted to be you know," Chad told him.

"Sorry," Lenny said with a sigh.

"Apology not accepted," Chad said stubbornly, "I want something," he added.

"**WHAT**!" Lenny demanded angrily.

"You," Chad said simply and Lenny immediately became silent, "you're not intimidated by me, are you?" he teased.

"No," Lenny responded softly even though he was starting to feel that way, "the answer is no," he said firmly.

"Wrong answer," Chad said and quickly got to his feet, "I **don't** take **no** for an answer," he said seriously.

"Well take your first lesson," Lenny told him and got to his own feet, "get out of my room," he ordered.

"Only if you agree to something," Chad said with a grin, "that I can kiss you before I go home tomorrow evening," he said boldly.

"Fuck you," Lenny responded.

"Even better," Chad said happily, "or I'll tell Father I'm gay and we spent time together in your room," he added and left before Lenny could say anything.

"I'm SO getting him back," Lenny muttered to himself.

"How?" Chad asked as he re-entered Lenny's room, "you look sexy without your helmet," he added and Lenny couldn't help but blush.

"I'll kiss you if you stop being obnoxious," Lenny said in defeat.

"Tomorrow we go out for a ride in my car," Chad said, "no excuses," he added.

"Fine," Lenny said, "bye Chad."

"Bye handsome," Chad responded and made kissy noises at Lenny who went as bright red as his pyjamas and wished more than ever that he currently had on his helmet.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: What did you think of this chapter? Besides the fact that it makes the story even **gayer**. I really like your new name Erica. My real name is Sheena-kay. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17: Doing It

SIN

Chapter 17: Doing It

(Following Day at 7 a.m. at the DCFDTL Mansion)

"You are a disgrace!" Father cried angrily and Taylor cringed, "you announce to the **height **of society that my **son** is a homosexual!" he screamed.

"I'm really sorry Father," Taylor whimpered, "I told you last night that it was an accident," he said tearfully.

"Do you think that **changes** anything?" Father demanded, "my family has been publicly, no, **internationally** embarrassed!" he shouted, "if there were other planets with living organisms it would be **intergalactic**!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Taylor said over and over again, "please don't send me home," he begged.

"Your parents might drag you home after hearing what I have in my house," Father told him, "so much for a great guardian for their son."

"They wouldn't send me home," Taylor disagreed and Father raised an eyebrow, "they know that Mary Jane is absolutely fine," he continued, "plus if you can remember they always found Lenny kind of uh strange," he added.

"That's true," Father agreed as he recalled Taylor's parents asking why Father hadn't adopted a 'better' child, "maybe I can at least save some of my family's dignity from this," he said thoughtfully, "but I'm not going to cast Lenny out to the dogs like I'm disowning him," he added seriously.

"Of course not!" Taylor cried, "that would be heartless and horrible!" he declared.

"Well as long as he does nothing else to upset me," Father stated, "and you better take that to heart as well," he added.

"Yes," Taylor said immediately, "I…."

Suddenly the door to the study burst open and there stood a furious Alexander.

"You thought I wouldn't find out!" Alexander roared furiously, "thought you could scare off Nigel and I wouldn't somehow know about it sooner or later?" he demanded angrily.

"What about Nigel?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"Leave now Taylor," Father said and Taylor left without protest as Father looked emotionlessly at the furious Alexander.

"What do you expect to gain from this?" Father asked formally after he sat down, "you really think you're parents would've been as lenient as I was if they found out?" he asked Alexander frankly.

"No," Alexander responded, "they were far from lenient," he told Father.

"What do you….?" Father started to ask, "Alexander, you were **not **that stupid, were you?" he asked the teen with a hand now on his forehead in frustration.

"Yes I was Father," Alexander said simply, "they've disowned me and pretty much made it clear that they'd send me to a horrible private school until I turned eighteen if I dared to contest their decision," he told Father, "plus they won't take me back to their house at anytime and said that you can do whatever you want with me since your now my permanent guardian," he added.

"So they've fully disowned you, cut off all family ties and given me full parental custody?" Father summed up and Alexander nodded, "well I accept," he told Alexander.

"Why?" Alexander asked, "you agree homosexuality is wrong," he reminded Father.

"But in my family you don't throw away kids or teenagers," Father stated, "we actually feel obligated to taking care of our children in my family," he continued, "you can go fuck up yourself when you're grown up," he said frankly, "but you can never say that we turned you to the streets or left you intentionally parentless," he added.

"Then why did mine?" Alexander asked and his voice cracked, "I even told them that I started to like a girl at the function but they didn't care."

"Well they're idiots," Father said straight forward, "if Lenny told me he liked a girl I'd throw him a party and hug her!" he cried honestly.

"But you still reacted badly," Alexander pointed out.

"Yes I did," Father admitted, "I flared up at him, burned him (as in he got burnt, not burnt extremely badly), ran him off the property and spent the night at first being angry then realizing that I sent out an eight year old who confessed to me that he was gay to live on the streets," he listed, "it took me nearly two days to find him," he said with a sigh.

"I know," Alexander responded, "we even wondered if he had died."

"Lenny isn't like the rest of you," Father said, "he wasn't born into riches or families that uphold rules that can not only lose you an inheritance but all family ties if you disobey them," he told Alexander, "his life was totally different," he added with a sad tone in his voice.

"Yeah," Alexander agreed, "part of me wanted to believe that they wouldn't disown me," he said softly.

"I was nearly disowned by my mother because of my fire power and appearance," Father said and Alexander looked shocked, "you think a fire powered person who looks black like night all the time with non human looking eyes gets the thumbs up in any family, especially a rich high classed one?" he asked incredulously and Alexander immediately understood, "my Father and his mother however were adamant against it," he revealed, "my mother however refused to believe that I wasn't some form of demon resurrected up to her dying day."

"That's horrible," Alexander said, "when did she die?" he asked.

"When I was twelve," Father responded, "I attended her funeral with urge from my Father," he said, "didn't shed a tear but in the end she was a good person."

Alexander nodded. Deciding it was best not to ask any more questions.

"I really should talk to Lenny," Father said, "but I think I'll just leave him be for a while," he said sadly, "he must know what happened at the function by now," he added.

"Yeah," Alexander agreed, "is it okay if I go out later today?"

"No, you're grounded," Father said firmly.

"What!" Alexander shouted angrily.

"You know that I went after Nigel and that I **must **know everything," Father pointed out, "you're not even a virgin," he reminded Alexander, "you expect not to get in trouble for having sex below the legal age?" he asked.

"But I have a date," Alexander whined.

"Cancel it," Father snapped.

"Please?" Alexander begged, "it's a girl," he added.

Father slapped his hand on his forehead. He just accepted permanent parenting responsibilities of the teen and **already **he was being a nuisance and a pain.

"Who is she?" Father asked.

"Fanny," Alexander told him, "we had a nice time while Nigel disapea….went off to do something with a friend," he started to say then changed his words on realizing what he was saying, "she was actually **suspicious **when I suggested we go out," he said incredulously, "I think she might've picked up my liking of guys," he added.

"Well she seems intrigued enough to still date you," Father said thoughtfully, "fine, I won't ground you," he said and Alexander jumped for joy, "but don't take her to some illegal club and well, do certain things contradictory to your upbringing."

"Okay," Alexander said quickly, "um, thanks Father," he said with a small smile but then looked down sadly at his shoes.

"It's okay to cry you know," Father told him, "I can tell that you're upset," he continued, "no one likes to be disowned and thrown away by their very own parents," he said frankly.

Alexander's eyes filled with held back tears.

"Why don't they love me?" Alexander asked in a tearful voice.

"They do," Father said after Alexander ran to him and now was being hugged in Father's arms, "they're just total idiots," he added and thought privately about how happy he was that he **didn't** disown **his **son.

* * *

(Later at Noon)

Chad waited in his sports car impatiently. He was wearing a canary yellow opened shirt, a white marina, sky blue shorts and black sandals. His blonde hair blew gently in the warm summer breeze. He glared at the huge doors, which was both the front entrance and exit to the mansion. He was beginning to wonder if the younger teen had stood him up.

Just then the door opened and Lenny exited the mansion. But on his face wasn't a look of excitement or anticipation; it was a look of pure anger and indignation.

"Drive," Lenny commanded as soon as he entered the car and slammed the door, "I'll explain it to you when we're at least five miles away from this fucked up place," he added angrily after placing his right hand on his forehead and was now breathing hard.

Chad looked at Lenny who was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, a white shirt underneath it, black cotton pants and white sneakers. Chad thought he looked great aside from the annoyed look on his face and was **glad** that Lenny had agreed to keep of the helmet.

"You look hot," Chad commented and Lenny nodded and mumbled a 'thank you'.

Slightly annoyed, Chad decided to drive off the property and get the reason out of Lenny as to **why **he was so **upset**.

Half an hour after leaving the mansion and living along the abandoned dirt roads, Chad stopped the car. Lenny was now sitting back in his seat with a **look** on his face that made it **obvious **that he was struggling to stay **calm**.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"Why not ask the 'I'm not doing anything that faggot says unless I have to' servant," Lenny said bitterly.

"They're disobeying you?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Oh no, that would get them immediately fired," Lenny corrected him, "they just delay their orders or make excuses that are obviously lies and bullshit," he told Chad, "I can do most things without help, mind you," he pointed out, "but when I try to hand my clothes to the cleaning maid Jacky and she claims that she has to go put on nail polish, that's just too much."

"You mean Jacky the **anti-makeup **and all **beauty **products one-person army?" Chad asked incredulously and Lenny nodded, "those servants are just dumb bitches," he said, "you should get them fired by telling Father," he suggested.

"And break in new servants who might have the same attitude?" Lenny responded, "too risky and messy," he said with a shake of the hand, "it might be better for Father to catch them and straighten them out," he added.

"That's why butler Jetson wasn't by the door as usual?" Chad asked and Lenny nodded, "homophobes," he muttered to himself.

"So, uh," Lenny said ready to change the subject, "this kiss is going to happen on this dirt road?" he asked Chad.

"All you want to do is kiss?" Chad asked flirtatiously and ran a finger along Lenny's exposed chocolate arm.

"No," Lenny admitted with a chuckle, "but it's a start," he said and leaned forward to kiss Chad.

Chad leaned also and soon they were kissing each other slowly. Lenny decided to venture further and slowly pushed his tongue into Chad's mouth. After a moment's pause of Chad's lips, Chad did the same. Soon their tongues were twirling around in each other's mouth and now they were even closer with Lenny's hands on Chad's shoulders while Chad had one arm around Lenny's waist and the other around his butt.

As their French kissing intensified and their hands started to roam, Lenny felt himself being lifted out of his passenger seat. He opened his eyes and realized that Chad was moving him to his (Chad's) lap. Lenny grinned inwardly and continued to kiss Chad, but with even more intensity.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for the late update. Anyone disappointed about not seeing some deep serious guy on guy action has to go deal with it. I'm not into writing that. Then again I'm not into writing stories of this nature but I do it because I love to venture from the norm and be a rebel. Not for homosexuality, but I do like the idea that it defies the conventions of the norm. Like Rock music and plus size models (come on, you can take a joke can't you). I might write some deep gay sex action in a future chapter or just not at all. I don't know. If a reader decides to request it I'll consider it. But I'm certain maybe even one reader might not be excited about such stuff (like me- man I'm warped and stupid). And if anyone considered what I wrote anytime in this story to be deep gay sexual action, you haven't looked around much. I've read stories, which I've opted not to complete, if you get my drift. Anyway, please review and thanks to all my darling reviewers. Taylor will be mentioned in the next chapter and for a certain reviewer, please remember that Wally, Kuki, Father (DUH!), Taylor, Greta, Fanny, OCS, and parents are also straight (not gay or bi) okay (not just Hoagie and Mary Jane).

P.S.: I'm requesting that anyone who can, please check out the PPG fic(s) "The Consequences" or "THe Darkness" in my Reggaeshikotama profile. They don't have much reviews. I have the links in my D.S. profile so you can just click on it there.


	18. Chapter 18: Trying to Resolve Difference...

SIN

Chapter 18: Trying to Resolve Differences.

(1pm at the Lincoln's Residence)

Mary Jane knocked on the door and waited. She knew that Abigail might just slam it in her face but she had to talk to her.

The door opened and Abby's calm face became cold and suspicious upon seeing Mary Jane who started to stare at her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"I need to talk to you," Mary Jane responded to, "I can't speak to anyone else," she added and looked Abby straight into her eyes.

Abby stared into the blue eyes of the blonde rich girl who had dawned on her doorstep for no apparent reason. After deciding that it must've been for good reason. Abby let Mary Jane in.

"It **better **be good," Abby muttered as she closed the door and followed the blonde to the living room.

"At a function last night Taylor the **idiot **announced the crème of rich society that my brother Lenny was **gay**," Mary Jane blurted out and Abby who had just sat in a chair across from Mary Jane stared at her in shock, "the worst part is that Lenny really **is **gay," she continued, "and now the good portion of high class knows it and those who don't **will**."

"Did your Father know?" Abby asked still in shock at the revelation.

"He knew years before," Mary Jane admitted, "but he never wanted it to leave the house," she added.

"Abby knows that Father is **very** anti-gay," Abby recalled, "never thought he'd have a gay kid under his roof."

"Ironic, I know," Mary Jane agreed, "I just had to talk to someone who wouldn't criticize me or Lenny," she said and Abby nodded, "have you talked to Hoagie?" she asked suddenly.

"No," Abby said curtly, "and I **don't **intend to anytime soon," she said in a warning tone.

Mary Jane sighed. She could tell that Abby wasn't going to make this easy. But at the same time, she never expected her (Abby) to.

"I want to help with Wally," Mary Jane told her.

"No," Abby responded immediately.

"I'm sorry about what happened okay," Mary Jane apologized, "I said things that weren't necessary and so did Hoagie."

"I'm not planning on seeing Hoagie ever again," Abby stated, "and I'm **not **going to pity him because you've decided to come to his defence," she added.

"What will make you forgive him then?" Mary Jane demanded, her patience wearing thin.

"Nothing," Abby said with a shrug, "I don't want his worthless apologies or his body dawning on my doorstep," she said frankly.

"So what are you going to tell Wally when he asks who's working with you?" Mary Jane asked.

"That it's only me, Kuki and Lizzie," Abby told her, "you can go to Wally and tell him you want to work on it too," she continued, "but you'll also have to tell him **why** I wouldn't allow you to work with us in the first place."

"This is unfair Abby," Mary Jane protested, "I want to help," she insisted.

"I'm not going to be getting into an argument with you every second about Lenny," Abby warned, "I don't want five minutes after we get into another meeting that you complain that we thought that he was a rapist," she said seriously.

"I was angry alright," Mary Jane admitted, "you must admit that calling someone a rapist is one of the **worst **things to do," she insisted.

"I don't have to admit **anything**," Abby spat, "we apologized and you **kept **throwing it in our faces."

"Well I'm sorry," Mary Jane apologized again, "just forgive Hoagie," she pleaded, "you're the only one holding a grudge," she added.

"What about Lizzie?" Abby asked and Mary Jane's face became taut, "he dissed her also and like me, she's not as forgiving as Kuki might be," she pointed out.

"Lizzie's not the issue here," Mary Jane said in a tight voice.

"She is to me," Abby said pointedly.

"I know that Hoagie not only dissed you and Kuki, but your girlfriend as well," Mary Jane stated, "but I'm certain that if we all sit together and discuss this…"

"Let me just make it clear," Abby interrupted sharply, "the **only** reason why you're still in this house is because I feel sorry about the situation with your brother," she made clear, "it must be really hard for him and the rest of the family and household with his secret being thrown out like that," she sympathized, "I know that I'd be upset if my lesbianism was brought out without my consent," she said frankly.

"We all have secrets," Mary Jane whispered thoughtfully and Abby raised an eyebrow, "what?" she asked when she noticed that Abby was staring at her strangely.

"Oh, uh nothing," Abby responded uncomfortably, "so um, how did Lenny take it?" she asked.

"I hadn't seen him since last night," Mary Jane told her, "in fact he was gone before Taylor **blabbed **out his secret," she said and quickly became thoughtful.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom," Abby suggested.

"No," Mary Jane disagreed, "he never came back to the function," she said, "hmmm," she said softly.

"Maybe your Father called him," Abby put forward.

"Yes!" Mary Jane cried, "that must be it," she agreed.

"But why would he disallow Lenny from returning to the function?" Abby wondered.

"I don't know," Mary Jane admitted, "my Father would have to be really **angry **at him to not let him return to such a high classed event," she said, "I don't know what that could be, unless…" she continued but then drifted off.

"Unless what?" Abby asked.

"No that can't be it," Mary Jane with a shake of her head.

"What can't be it?" Abby asked anxiously.

"The same night that Wally was attacked," Mary Jane responded, "Lenny and Alexander had snuck out of the house," she revealed, "Greta told me the following day in secrecy," she added.

"So both Lenny and Alexander were out the night that Wally was attacked?" Abby asked and Mary Jane nodded, "I'm sorry Mary Jane but that sounds suspicious."

"No one I know would do something as horrible as **rape**!" Mary Jane exploded.

"Now you listen to **me**!" Abby shouted, "if you go into that tirade like you did last time," she continued, "I'm kicking your blonde **ass **out of here!" she screamed.

"How come no one for **you** is a suspect?" Mary Jane countered, "how come it seems to be only my close friends and family?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Abby demanded, "Lizzie, Kuki and my elder sister Cree were all here when Cree found out about Wally's rape because my Dad obviously made something slip in a phone call that he made," she told Mary Jane, "plus they're girls," she added.

"Well Lenny and Alexander are innocent," Mary Jane said defiantly.

"I'm not even **going** there," Abby said frankly, "but I will let you come next meeting and bring along Hoagie," she said and Mary Jane became rather excited, "tell Hoagie that it's best he shut up unless he needs to speak," she warned Mary Jane, "I might have to coax Lizzie into agreeing to this," she added.

"But what about Kuki?" Mary Jane asked.

"Kuki is a very forgiving soul," Abby said simply, "she's more disappointed than angry at Hoagie," she told Mary Jane.

"Do you want an apology from him?" Mary Jane asked Abby.

"I could care less about what **he** has to say," Abby spat, "just tell him unless it's about suggestions to help Wally, saying 'goodbye', wanting to use the toilet or being hungry," she said, "he **must** keep his mouth shut."

"Okay," Mary Jane agreed, "thank you Abby," she said happily.

"Thank Taylor," Abby said to Mary Jane's surprise, "his blabbering mouth's what caused me to have pity for you in the **first** place," she reminded Mary Jane.

Mary Jane nodded in agreement. She didn't want to say anything that might put her on Abby's wrong side again.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: A bad case of the flu, lack of access to the internet and the continuous plague called 'my MOTHER' all helped to make me unable to update this story before today. I apologize for the late update. For the new reviewer (mcskwerll ) who complained about the rape not being **graphic **enough. I'm sorry but this is **NOT **that kind of story. If you want a graphic rape chapter, check out my other profile Reggaeshikotama. The story is a Teen Titanfic called 'Get Away'. It's rated M and you can go straight to chapter 5 for the big rape scene. I still feel REALLY guilty and crappy for writing it. You can tell with the comments I made after the chapter (which included me declaring that "I'd burn"). So if you want graphic rape stuff written by me, check that out. You can also check out the Spiderman fic 'Full of Grace' by Daisy Sparrow. And no, I don't go around reading rape fics. I saw that story after reading her Teen Titans Story 'When Angels lose their Ways', and there's no rape in it. Now that I feel thoroughly disgusted with myself, please review. Please.


	19. Chapter 19: Darn it!

SIN

Chapter 19: Darn it!

(3pm at the Hospital)

"So you remember being dragged into the alley?" Detective Martin English asked.

"Yes," Wally responded.

"But you don't remember much else except that the attacker was male, stronger than you since he was able to **subdue **and well…do this, and that the rape itself along with the beat up happened and was extremely painful?" Detective English asked.

"Yes," Wally said again, "the rest is either a blank or too blurry to identify," he added.

"And you said the voice of the perpetrator is too **distorted** in your memories for you to identify," Detective English recalled, "well Wally I have to be honest with you," he said with a sigh, "this isn't much to go on."

"But it's all I remember," Wally protested.

"I know kid," Detective English said and rubbed a hand into tufts of Wally's blonde hair, "we'll our best to find this twisted perp, okay?" he added and smiled sadly at Wally.

"Whatever," Wally muttered; it was obvious that he was upset.

"I'm really sorry kid," Detective English said and left.

"Everyone is sorry," Wally said softly himself, "except for the **fucker** who did this," he continued angrily, "he's probably excited that he's **still **free," he added hatefully.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Wrestling Match)

"Get him! Kill him Murdernator!" Lizzie screamed as she watched the wrestlers wrestling.

She still had some hidden anger from Hoagie's phone call. But nothing like a wrestling match to make her feel better and imagine herself beating Hoagie to a pulp and leaving him twisted like a pretzel.

"Boo!" a male voice cried, "the redhead Winninator is better!"

"Oh shut up!" Lizzie cried angrily and turned to face the guy who shouted that, "never mind!" she squeaked after seeing who it was and quickly sat down with her heart beating fifty thousand times a second.

She always knew that it could happen. It had happened before. But this time she just saw an ex-KND member who was on a list of members she **never **wanted to see again. Herbert Johnson a.k.a. Herbie; agent Numbuh 63.5 who used to be a Code Red Messenger when he was a KND member. She remembered the day when he nearly died and all she knew was that he was fitted with prosthetics. She had visited him once two days after he went to the hospital. But one month after the incident, he was removed because he could no longer do (any) agent work and his memories of the KND were erased. And since he only knew Lizzie through the fact that she was Numbuh One's (Nigel Uno) girlfriend and also that she had flirted with him to get mission information while Nigel was away (this actually happened in the episode where Nigel got tied up by the football team; and stuffed into a locker, that Chad joined after escaping being decommissioned by the KND- **I'm** talking about the flirting part); he wouldn't remember her now that he wasn't a KND agent anymore.

"I'm going to go **home** as soon as this breaks," Lizzie muttered, "I'm not going to wait until we actually** buck** up into each other," she added with a shudder.

Half an hour later when there was a break for snacks, Lizzie quickly headed for the exit. But then a hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around fearfully.

"Nigel?" Lizzie asked in surprise.

"Hi Lizzie," Nigel responded formally.

"Um, I never knew that **you** were a wrestling fan," Lizzie said as she tried to make conversation **despite **that fact that she felt **uncomfortable **conversing with her ex-boyfriend.

"He's not," Herbert spoke up and Lizzie looked beyond Nigel to see Herbert standing not too far away, "he came with me because he knows that I **love** it," he explained.

"Oh," Lizzie said in realization, "so you two are friends," she said.

"You can say that," Herbert responded and Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem," Nigel said loudly, "where do you recognize Herbert from?" he asked Lizzie seriously.

"Uh nowhere," Lizzie immediately lied.

"I **know **when you're **lying **Lizzie," Nigel admonished her.

"Well, he's the teenager who was nearly killed by those crazy pirates a few years ago isn't he?" Lizzie asked as she pretended to be uncertain, "I was just surprised to see him um, so well," she added.

"What am I supposed to be?" Herbert snapped, "paralysed?"

"Of course not!" Lizzie cried in horror.

"Then what?" Herbert demanded angrily.

Lizzie felt even **more **fearful. She didn't know how much longer she could continue like this without cracking. Then she remembered that she was **leaving**.

"I have to go!" Lizzie cried and hurried out the exit before either boy could her.

* * *

(One Hour Later at the DCFDTL Mansion)

Father sat at the dinner table with a nervous Fanny, an annoyed Alexander, a subdued Taylor and a quiet Mary Jane. Greta had obstinately refused to eat anywhere but her room. Father told she'd have no lunch or dinner if she stayed up there. She refused to listen and just like lunch, she'd be without dinner.

"I'm sorry about the change of plans Fanny," Father apologized to the redhead, "but with my son Lenny being **missing**," he continued, "I can't allow **anyone **to leave the house," he told her.

"Oh that's okay," Fanny said with a nervous smile, "I get to meet Alexander's guardian and friends," she said with forced happiness.

"Instead of being able to just **leave **the house," Alexander grumbled.

"You can stay **indoors **for longer," Father threatened softly but seriously.

"Is there any news on Chad's location?' Mary Jane asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Chad can take care of himself," Father said dismissively, "his parents are **used **to him running off at random."

"It's not like they would go anywhere **together**," Taylor spoke up, "they **HATE **each other," he declared.

"Yeah," Fanny agreed, "even more than Alexander and **I **hated each other," she added and for the first time loosened up and laughed.

But Father **wasn't **laughing. The fork that he held in his hand dropped with a clank into his plate.

"No he…they…this wouldn't happ…" Father muttered softly, "oh shit!" he cried and hurried out of the dining room.

"Fanny!" everyone else at the table except Fanny cried after a moment of silence.

"What?" Fanny demanded, "it's not like they're both gay," she spat and started to eat.

But Fanny stopped when what she had just said and Father's **earlier **reaction finally processed into her brain.

Fanny then immediately fainted.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Strange chapter. Disappointment, running away, fainting spells,….wait! This isn't strange, this is ummmm. What **is **it? Well it's chapter nineteen and please read and review. I'll update as quickly as I can. Plus, I'm not updating unless I get at least three reviews per chapter. Just making that known from now.


	20. Chapter 20: Problems and Hope

SIN

Chapter 20: Problems and Hope

(6pm at the DCFDTL Mansion)

Lenny drove unto the property slowly. He had to give the gate guard a harsh look before he could even ask how come Lenny was driving. But then Chad lifted his head and started laughing wildly again. That explained everything to the gate guard. Chad was **extremely** drunk. Lenny now parked the car and got out. He hurried over the other side and helped out a drunk Chad.

"I can help myself!" Chad spat and pushed down Lenny, "I don't need no squirt's help," he muttered.

"Squirt!" Lenny exploded and jumped to his feet, "I'm not the immature mind who drunk himself imbecilic!"

"I'm not a uh…imbecedic!" Chad shouted in a slurred voice.

Lenny slapped his hand over his face. He thought he couldn't sink lower than last night. Now he was arguing with a drunkard.

"Um, never mind Chad," Lenny said, "let's go in the back way," he said in hopes of avoiding Father.

"Don't bother," the butler suddenly said coldly from the front door, "your Father wants to see you," he told Lenny.

"Fuck!" Lenny whispered.

"We did that already remember?" Chad whispered into Lenny's ear then broke out into crazy loud laughter again; "whoop!" he cried suddenly and fell over unto the ground.

Lenny slapped his hand over his reddened face in embarrassment.

"I can deal with him," the butler said suddenly and Lenny raised an eyebrow, "I don't approve of this **behaviour**," he said frankly, "but this boy is just being an absolute **embarrassment**," he continued, "and **I work here**!" he added incredulously.

"Thanks," Lenny muttered then ran into the mansion to find his Father.

Soon Lenny decided to check the study and found Father sitting in there with Chad's parents. Lenny openly gulped and entered carefully.

"Where's Chad?" Chad's Father asked immediately.

"The butler has him," Lenny told him, "Chad had brought along alcohol and got himself drunk," he added and Chad's parents gasped and hurried out of Father's study.

"**SIT DOWN**!" Father roared immediately after Chad's parents exited the study.

Lenny squeaked and sat down quickly.

"How **DARE **you!" Father shouted, "after I **grounded **you!"

"I'm sorry Father!" Lenny cried on the verge of tears, "it's just that.." he tried to explain.

"That WHAT?" Father demanded, "you couldn't wait a couple of days?" he asked, "after the disgrace last night you couldn't wait before running of with a guy who's tree years OLDER than you I might add!"

"We just…" Lenny started to say.

"Fucked each other!" Father shouted, "don't lie to me Lenny," he snapped before could deny it, "you two weren't gone that long to knit and crochet," he said frankly.

"I'm sorry Father," Lenny repeated in a whisper, "I'm really sorry," he added.

"What am I supposed to do with you Lenny!" Father cried angrily, "every time something happens!" he told Lenny, "and sorry has LONG stopped cutting it," he added.

"I know," Lenny admitted.

"You know what?" Father said softly suddenly, "forget about it," he said.

"What?" Lenny asked.

"Forget about it," Father repeated, "it makes no sense," he continued, "I give up," he conceded.

"What, wait Father," Lenny said now fearing his Father's new reaction more than his angry one.

"No, No," Father said calmly, "just go Lenny," he said with a flash of the hand, "do whatever you want."

"Dad, please don't give up on me?" Lenny pleaded.

"What do you want me to do then?" Father asked, "if I continue this way I'm going to go **CRAZY **Lenny," he said honestly, "I can't take much more of this," he said, "just leave and do whatever you want," he said and started to sort through papers on his desk.

"Please don't do this," Lenny begged knowing that Father was shutting him out, "be angry," he pleaded, "anything but this."

"I'm sorry Lenny," Father apologized, "but this has brought me to the edge of my rope," he said frankly, "and I can't keep beating a dead horse," he told Lenny whose lips started quivering.

Lenny broke into sobs and ran from the study.

* * *

(7 pm at the Hospital)

Wally and Kuki smiled at each other as a minister finished praying for Wally. The minister had been known to successfully heal ninety percent of the people he prayed for, seventy percent were healed immediately and most were severely injured like Wally or worse.

"Walk with God my Son," Minister Gordon said and after speaking with Dr. Lincoln at the door, left.

"Feel any different Wally?" Kuki asked.

"Not really," Wally admitted, "I feel a little bit peaceful with all that praying and meditation," he admitted, "and I feel a bit less stiff, but nothing else."

"Maybe it will be better tomorrow," Kuki suggested cheerily.

"Maybe," Wally agreed, "but I'm keeping my fingers crossed," he added and Kuki laughed.

"I just hope that you feel better soon," Kuki cooed and kissed Wally on the lips.

"Me too," Wally agreed.

* * *

(8pm at the Lincoln's Residence)

"So the cops don't have much to go on?" Hoagie asked and Kuki nodded, "so what are we going to do?"

"Find out everything we can," Kuki said confidently, "right Abby?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes Kuki," Abby agreed, "found out anything helpful Mary Jane?" she asked.

"Well the person who attacked Wally must've had some form of martial arts or physical combat training," Mary Jane announced, "and I'm beginning to wonder if the attacker might've been older," she added.

"Well Abby aint surprised that the attacker probably has trained in physical combat," Abby stated, "but what's this about age difference?" she asked curiously.

"Well this attacker grabbed Wally, right?" Mary Jane asked and Abby nodded, "that already proves that this person was obviously not someone who could tempt Wally to have a conversation or to follow him somewhere," she declared.

"Well it wouldn't exactly be smart to talk to strangers at night," Lizzie countered, "especially in a place like **that**," she added.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hoagie snapped.

"Hey I can disagree with something said!" Lizzie cried.

"Does it **have **to be from **my** girlfriend alone?" Hoagie countered.

"Maybe it's because it's the first time your girlfriend's being allowed to share her evidence," Abby told him.

"And whose fault is that?" Hoagie snapped.

"Mine," Abby spat, "got something to **say **about it?" she challenged.

"Maybe," Hoagie responded.

"Lizzie," Abby said as she decided to not bother with Hoagie, "explain why you disagreed with Mary Jane."

"I just thought that it would be pretty stupid to speak to someone in an alley as unsafe as Wally was in that night," Lizzie explained, "I mean, that alley's not even very safe during the day," she added.

"But Wally **did **go there," Mary Jane pointed out, "and at night."

"So you're saying that he'd also talk to some stranger there?" Lizzie asked.

"It's possible," Mary Jane said with a shrug.

Lizzie became silent.

"Anyone else has something to share?" Abby asked.

"I have a question," Hoagie spoke up.

"Ask away," Abby said emotionlessly.

"What are we going to find that the police can't?" Hoagie asked frankly.

"**Anything **we can," Abby responded.

"We'll just have to do what we can, I guess," Kuki added.

"Yeah," Lizzie agreed.

"The main thing is hoping that Wally gets his memory back," Abby said seriously, "it's not going to be easy without it," she continued, "but we **did **agree to do an uneasy task."

"Yup," Lizzie said and nodded.

"Um Lizzie?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yes?" Lizzie responded.

"You didn't think that I was insinuating that Wally was stupid, did you?" Mary Jane asked humbly.

"Um I know you wouldn't believe that," Lizzie said unconvincingly.

"Great," Abby said sarcastically as she expected another argument.

Mary Jane looked like she was about to cry and Hoagie looked upset.

"How about a break?" Kuki asked brightly.

"Good I'll just go upstairs," Lizzie said and disappeared before anyone could say anything.

"Good Riddance," Hoagie muttered.

"Do you want to go home?" Abby snapped angrily.

"What!" Hoagie shouted, "she upset my girlfriend!" he cried and pointed at Mary Jane who was now being comforted by Kuki, "if you ask me she's just fat and stupid."

"That's it!" Lizzie cried from the top of the stairs, "I'm ready to **take you down** pal!" she screamed and came back downstairs.

"Name your game **girlie**," Hoagie challenged.

"Wrestling!" Lizzie shouted, "backyard, right now!"

"Wrestling?" Hoagie squeaked, "I can't **wrestle**!" he protested.

"Fine, boxing then," Lizzie said instead.

"What **kind of girl **are you?" Hoagie demanded, "I didn't mean violence!"

"So what did you think we were going to do?" Lizzie snapped, "stand around and argue like old maids?" she demanded.

"Yes," Hoagie said in a small voice and twiddled his thumbs.

Lizzie's face went emotionless immediately.

"I'm outta here," Lizzie said and slammed the door behind her.

"Thanks a lot Hoagie," Abby said and walked off to the kitchen.

"Come on!" Hoagie cried, "Kuki."

"Get a life," Kuki said frankly and turned her attention back to Mary Jane.

Hoagie's face went red with anger and he stormed out of the house and went after Lizzie.

"Hey!" Hoagie shouted after her, "hey!" he repeated.

Lizzie slowly turned around with clenched fists.

"What?" Lizzie asked dangerously.

"Are you and Abby involved?" Hoagie asked and Lizzie paled, "I thought so," he said coldly and turned around to leave.

"Hoagie wait!" Lizzie cried and ran to catch up with him, "it's not like we're trying to gang up on you or anything."

"That's not why I asked," Hoagie told her, "I was thinking about our phone conversation," he explained.

"Oh," Lizzie said, "so what do you want to do?" she asked.

"What?" Hoagie asked in confusion.

"Um we could go back," Lizzie suggested.

"No way," Hoagie disagreed, "why are we talking civil to each other?" he asked suddenly.

"Actually, I don't know," Lizzie admitted, "I just don't feel angry."

"Neither do I," Hoagie admitted, "I guess Mary Jane will be alright alone with Abby and Kuki," he said with a shrug.

"I just remembered that my parents are gone for the week," Lizzie confessed, "they locked up the house and allowed me to sleep over at either Abby or Kuki's house until they get back," she added.

"So you don't have a key?" Hoagie asked.

"Don't be silly!" Lizzie cried, "why do you ask?"

"I really don't want to go back to Abby's house," Hoagie said almost fearfully.

"Hoagie," Lizzie teased, "you're not trying to get me alone are you?" she asked.

"No!" Hoagie screamed, "I have a girlfriend," he reminded her.

"I was just teasing," Lizzie told him, "but you know we'll be **alone **right?" she asked him seriously.

"I've been alone with a girl before," Hoagie protested, "just well, not you," he added softly.

"Big bad Lizzie won't hurt you," Lizzie teased and kissed Hoagie on the cheek, "let's go," she said and a surprised Hoagie followed her in silence.

* * *

(11pm at the DCFDTL Mansion)

Lenny sat in the mansion's main library reading. Father had found him there earlier and after a short conversation, left him there.

"Books are my only solace," Lenny whispered to himself them felt the bulge of the pistol in his pocket, "this will be my last resort," he said and took out the pistol to look at it.

"No it won't," Father said suddenly and Lenny nearly dropped it, "hand it over," he ordered.

"No," Lenny refused.

"Do you think I want you to die?" Father asked him.

"I want to," Lenny responded, "is there a difference?" he asked Father.

"Don't do it," Father said, "you're still my son Lenny," he added.

"Am I?" Lenny asked in almost a teasing tone.

"I've already lost my wife," Father said softly, "don't let me lose my only son."

Lenny was surprised by Father's words. He handed Father the gun.

"Thank You," Father said and sat beside Lenny, "I've always cared about you, you know," he told Lenny, "even if I sometimes don't act it."

"I know," Lenny responded.

Father took Lenny into his arms and Lenny soon found himself sobbing again. Father just stroked his hair and allowed his son to let it all out.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Will Lenny **ever** be truly happy? Will Father **finally** have a normal household? Will Chad **learn** not to get drunk and let a **fourteen-year old** have to drive him home? Will Wally be healed? Will Hoagie and Abbie ever get along? Will Kuki get even meaner? Is there something **going on** with Lizzie? Stay Tuned and please review.

Thanks to all those who've reviewed to help me pass my 100 reviews mark. Thank you! Next goal, past two-hundred (not with this fic). Oh and foam green, I wrote this story purposely with mostly homosexual couples. I wanted to challenge myself since I wasn't to be able to write all types of fiction and had found writing stories with homosexual situations particularly difficult. Always had something in the back of my head telling me I was going to burn for writing it. Kinda makes it hard to write stuff with thoughts of burning and voices ridiculing you in your head. You think I'm nuts don't you? Well no one is totally sane. At least, I'm not. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I believe that no more than ten chapters are left for this story. And next chapter should make a lot of fans happy. Let's just say it will make the rapist easier to be found.


	21. Chapter 21: Miracles

SIN

Chapter 21: Miracles

(Following Day at 9 a.m. at the Hospital)

Wally woke up and stretched his arms. Or at least he could feel himself trying to. Something was hindering him.

"Huh?" Wally asked groggily then remembered he was at hospital and his body was badly damaged and most of him was bandaged and cast.

But wait a minute. Usually when I try really hard to move I feel pain. But I felt none when I tried to move my arms and before I couldn't even MOVE them. It must've have worked! That minister prayed and healed me! I wonder about my legs? OWW! Okay I guess not. But the upper half of my body seems cured. YES! (Wally's thoughts)

"Doctor! Doctor!" Wally cried and soon a nurse hurried in, "call Dr. Lincoln!" he shouted to the nurse, "I think I can move my arms!"

The nurse hurried out and soon Dr. Trey and three other doctors rushed into Wally's room.

"Where's Dr. Lincoln?" Wally immediately asked.

"Oh he went back to his usual hospital," Dr. Trey explained, "he was only just to stay here for a week you know," he added.

"Oh yeah," Wally said, "well I think I can move my arms and the upper half of me isn't hurting anymore," he told Dr. Trey who looked confused, "the minister?" he added and Dr. Trey understood.

"I don't personally believe in that nonsense," Dr. Trey said dismissively, "but we'll run some tests," he added.

But after two hours of testing Wally's healing couldn't be denied.

"Coincidence," Dr. Trey said still unconvinced, "well your cast and bandages will be removed from the upper half of your body," he told Wally, "but be careful," he warned, "the lower half of your body is still damaged and I frankly doubt that this so called miracle will be repeated," he stated and left.

Half an hour later Wally was sitting up and sipping orange juice when his parents entered.

"Hi W….WALLY!" Mr. Beetles started calmly but screamed when he saw his son sitting up on his own and the upper half of his body free of bandages, cast and bruises, "your better!" he cried and hurried to hug his son.

Unnoticed Mrs. Beetles had fainted.

"Thanks but um Dad," Wally said, "mom fainted," he added and pointed at the unconscious Mrs. Beetles.

"Oh my!" Mr. Beetles declared and hurried over to his wife, "wake up honey," he said kindly and lightly slapped her face to wake her.

"Huh?" Mrs. Beetles asked as her eyes opened, "my baby!" she cried and pushed her husband away, "I can't believe your better," she said tearfully and hugged him.

"Well my upper half is," Wally told her and showed her his still bandaged and cast lower half, "but I can actually do some stuff on my own now," he declared happily, "plus now I'll most likely have to spend only four months or less here since initially when they said 'a year' it was because they claimed that the upper half my body would take eight months to heal well enough to remove the cast and bandages alone," he reminded his mother, "Dr. Trey isn't hopeful but I hope the rest of my body gets healed too," he said hopefully.

"Well be grateful that at least the healings started," Mr. Beetles told him.

"I am," Wally said softly, "I am," he repeated a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

(12pm at Lizzie's Residence)

"We didn't do anything!" Lizzie cried as Abby and Mary Jane glared at her, "I can't believe you'd think I'd purposely make moves on a taken man!" she shouted in reference to Hoagie.

"Abby **seriously **thinks you mean to say **boy**," Abby said frankly.

"I'm not a boy!" Hoagie cried in offence, "I'm a teenager," he told her.

"More a teenage BOY to me," Abby muttered angrily.

"Hey!" Hoagie cried angrily ready to argue with Abby.

"Quit it!" Lizzie screamed and everyone became quiet, "Hoagie and I did nothing!" she shouted, "would this accusation thing be happening if he were left alone with Kuki or I was left alone with Wally?" she demanded.

"Wally would **never **cheat on me!" Kuki declared in his defence.

"And I would never let Hoagie cheat on Mary Jane with me," Lizzie argued, "I respect her," she added.

"Really?" Mary Jane asked surprise.

"Yeah," Lizzie said, "you're not like those typical rich kids who snob those who aren't of your status."

"Well I wasn't always like that," Mary Jane said recalling how she was when she was younger.

"But you changed for the better," Lizzie pointed out, "that's all that matters".

"Well thank you," Mary Jane said happily.

"So you and Hoagie didn't….?" Abby started to ask.

"NO!" Hoagie and Lizzie cried in unison.

"Okay," Abby said with a release of breath, "I'm sorry for being…"

"It's okay," Hoagie said kindly, "you care about her."

"Well I'm not too happy that you found out," Abby said frankly, "but I know that I can trust you Hoagie," she said and gave him a hug, "but call me a dyke again and I'll kill you," she added.

Hoagie laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Hoagie said looking rather scared.

Everyone else burst out laughing.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for the late update. Blame the 'plague' and our phone company who took away our service. Worse yet it turned out that they had sent us a bill with the WRONG total and had knocked off our service for non payment of bills (the bills total was less than the correct total). We just got back our service last night (Thursday June 16). Please Review.


	22. Chapter 22: Breakthrough

SIN

Chapter 22: Break Through

(7pm at the Hospital)

Wally moaned in his sleep and twisted his head from side. It was obvious that whatever he was dreaming was turning for the worse.

"If I need advice on how to take care of my girlfriend," Hoagie hissed, "I'll ask my mama," he spat at Wally and grabbed Mary's hand as he started to storm off.

"Fine!" Wally cried angrily, "I'll walk home alone!" he threw at Hoagie and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Wally wai…" Mary started to say but Hoagie interrupted her.

"If Wally wants to walk home alone it's his….." Hoagie started to say but Wally walked off even faster and blocked out the rest of Hoagie's words because they were only making him angrier.

Wally continued walking in the opposite direction absolutely furious. Hoagie was usually the smart one and just because Wally had pointed out something true about the danger of dating Mary Jane, he (Hoagie) decided to turn into an asswhole. Well Wally wasn't walking home with that JERK. He'd just take the alley along this route to get home. But he had to be careful because these alley routes weren't even safe during the day.

Wally walked through the alley ways carefully avoiding where he thought was suspicious looking or had persons standing together in groups. A few places he had to pass through but he ensured to keep a close eye on the people there and his pockets. 

He hadn't been walking long when he suddenly heard someone address him by his name.

"Hello Wally," a voice said suddenly, "how's the night life?" 

Wally spun around and soon saw two blue bright blue eyes in a nearby alley but could barely see anything else.

"What do you want Lenny?" Wally asked angrily as the last thing he wanted was to speak to anyone, worse yet Lenny.

"Stay away from my sister," Lenny said suddenly.

"I can hang around anyone I want," Wally snapped as he wasn't letting any weird rich boy tell him what to do.

"And tell Hoagie to stop dating her," Lenny added.

"Hoagie's no longer…." Wally started to say, "just go tell him that yourself!" he snapped and started to walk away.

"Be careful," Lenny said suddenly and Wally looked back, "it's very dangerous out here at night," he told Wally.

"Oh shut up," Wally spat and stormed off.

Like I need **him** to be telling me what's dangerous. And hey! What's **he** doing around here anyway? Rich people don't usually hang around places **like this**. Probably doing something illegal. (Wally's thoughts)

Wally kept walking but soon noticed that he reached a dead end. He turned in another direction but had reached back to several different places that weren't dead but ends but were **definitely **not the way to his house. 

After a good long while Wally realized that he was lost and he started to worry.

What if my mother finds out that I took this route and grounds me? Dad will be furious if I'm grounded and I can't go to the Football match tomorrow with him. (Wally's thoughts)

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into a dark alley corner.

Wally got thrown into a dead end wall and fell down on top a bunch of black large garbage bags. He rubbed the back of his head and soon rose to his feet.

"Hello squirt," a male voice superiorly, "remember me?" 

Wally squinted and soon saw a tall blonde boy he didn't know.

"No," Wally responded softly as he rubbed the back of his head and got less disoriented, "hey!" he cried, "why the HELL did you throw me into that wall for?" he demanded angrily.

"You don't remember me do you?" the blonde teenager asked, "from the KND," he added.

"KND?" Wally asked in confusion, "what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Everything!" the blonde teen cried angrily, "you embarrassed me and helped made sure I couldn't remain as leader back when I was #274!" he shouted, "it's better being with the teens now," he pointed out, "but you'll pay for fighting me you little punk," he spat, "and in this fight," he said as he cracked his knuckles, "I WON'T lose."

"I'm going home," Wally said and started to storm past the other teenager.

Suddenly Wally felt a punch in his stomach and then he was placed in a chokehold that he couldn't break out of. 

"You aint going home unless you can get past me," the blonde teen whispered in his ear then released Wally who turned to glare at him despite barely recovering from smelling the other boy's breath.

"You don't move and your DEAD buddy," Wally threatened, "I know a lot of physical combat and I'll use every move on you if you don't get out of my way," he snarled.

The blonde teenager suddenly did several fighting moves that Wally never saw before.

"Chinese street fighting," the blonde boy explained, "still confident?"

Wally responded by doing a high kick straight into the other teen's chest and sent him flying.

"Yes," Wally responded.

Wally woke up with a start.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: How was that? Will update again either tomorrow or Thursday. Please review. Oh and I'm just wondering, how exactly do stories get hit points here at 


	23. Chapter 23: Things Take a Turn

SIN

Chapter 23: Things Take a Turn

(Following Day at 6 a.m.)

"Are you **sure **Wally?" Detective English asked him seriously.

"Yes!" Wally cried, "it wasn't just a dream but a flashback as well," he continued, "it started from when Hoagie and I separated but continued to and a little beyond when the attacker grabbed me and now I know what he looks like."

"Well you gave me a description," Detective English said formally, "but you're sure he didn't drop a name in your dream?" he asked Wally.

"Ugh, No!" Wally shouted, "why do you always belittle me!" he demanded.

"We need SOLID info kid!" Detective English exploded, "we can't go around arresting people based off something that might only be a dream," he told Wally.

"But it wasn't…" Wally started to protest.

"You've given us good evidence kid," Detective English told him, "much better than last time," he pointed out, "but we have to ensure this is real," he said pointedly, "we can get in a lot of trouble if we arrest the wrong guy," he said, "we can ruin lives Wally," he revealed.

"I don't want to do that," Wally said.

"I know," Detective English said kindly, "so work with us?" he asked and held out his hand.

"Okay," Wally said and shook his hand.

* * *

(11 a.m. at Chad's Residence)

Chad threw a dart at a picture of his parents hung on the wall in his room. He was grounded for two months and banned from driving for three. He knew his parents were now suspecting that he was bi, but he **didn't **care.

"The time I had with Lenny was amazing," Chad declared, "who knew that silent stuck up prick could …" he continued but stop, "suck so good!" he cried and rolled over laughing on his bed.

"I knew it!" Chad's Father cried suddenly and threw the bedroom door open frightening Chad, "you fucked that faggoty little prick didn't you!" he shouted.

Chad looked at his father then looked down at his feet.

"Yes I did Dad," Chad said as he wrung his fingers.

"Do you realize what this act is considered as in society and the eyes of God?" Chad's Dad asked him.

"The same God who drowned hundreds of adults and children in the Great Flood because they chose not to worship him?" Chad countered, "doesn't seem to live up to his anti-murder commandments," he said to his Father, "and what about you?" he asked, "you're a villain who attacks the KND!" he shouted.

"The KND is illegal!" Chad's Father shouted, "I'm proud to be Dino Dad!"

"Well I'm proud that I'm bi!" Chad shouted, "and I love Lenny!" he cried then covered his mouth.

Dino Dad stood so still time might as well had stopped.

"Wh…Wh..Wh..What did you just say?" Dino Dad asked his son.

"I'm in love with Lenny," Chad said tearfully, "I don't know what to do!" he shouted and broke into tears.

"I don't know what to do either," Dino Father said icily and left the room.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Yes it's short. But it does make a major twist. Next chapter WILL be longer. I promise. Please review. Sorry it was late, I wasn't able to go on the net yesterday June 23. And no, the 'plague' isn't to blame this time.


	24. Chapter 24: Things get better, things g

SIN

Chapter 24: Things get better, things get worse.

(Meanwhile at the DCFDTL Mansion)

Lenny flipped the page of his bike magazine. He hadn't seen his Father since the incident with the gun.

I wonder what happened to Chad. His parents were REALLY angry and quickly rushed him home after finding him. At least that's what Father told me. I'm grounded but I don't care. I actually feel pretty good today. Guess that good cry with Father was able to help relieve some of the stress I've been feeling with the way my life's been going over the years. Well he did help curb the urge of me putting a bullet through my head so that's **definitely **positive father points. (Lenny's thoughts)

Lenny was finally starting to feel a bit better about his homosexuality. That time with Chad yesterday was awesome; little did he want to admit it. At least it was until he (Chad) got drunk. That blonde teen had serious issues when he wasn't sober. Including becoming rather obnoxious and scary. That's the best word to describe Chad drunk. Scary. Lenny just thanked his lucky stars that he knew how to drive. God **knows** what could've happened if he couldn't and was stuck with Chad in that lonely place until Chad became sober.

Probably would try to force me even harder to drink. I had taken a sip of that mixed vodka he had in the trunk among various other alcoholic drinks and I **swooned**. It wasn't even legal to drink 'til twenty-one and here he was with all these alcoholic drinks in his car trunk. He's not even eighteen! (Lenny's thoughts)

"Lenny," Father said suddenly and Lenny jumped, "oh, sorry for surprising you," he apologized which surprised Lenny.

"Oh, that's okay," Lenny responded and stood up, "um, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Father admitted, "I'm just checking on you."

"Well I'm okay," Lenny said with a shrug.

"Lenny the whole thing with the gun has led me to believe that you might need counselling," Father said suddenly.

"What!" Lenny screamed, "now something ELSE is wrong with me!" he exploded.

"Something e…?" Father started to ask but figured it out, "nothing's ever been wrong with you Lenny," he told Lenny, "but you have to admit seriously considering suicide isn't normal behaviour," he added.

"So that makes me nut?" Lenny asked heatedly.

"Nuts are in a nut house," Father responded, "I'm not sending you anywhere," he promised.

"I'll never be good enough for you will I?" Lenny asked him frankly, "first me being different as a person, then me being gay, now I'm a nut."

"YOU'RE NOT A NUT!" Father roared, "I just want what's best for you," he pointed out, "can't you **see **that?" he asked Lenny.

"No," Lenny said stubbornly.

"So what do you want me to do?" Father asked, "just pretend the whole thing with the gun didn't happen?" he demanded, "pretend not to worry if something really bad happens you might go back to it and I won't be there?"

Lenny looked away unable to answer.

"I won't get you counselling then," Father said in defeat, "but if you kill yourself," he warned, "it won't be my fault," he declared, "I tried," he said and left.

Lenny huffed and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later at a Book Store)

Greta continued to look through the long line of books for what she wanted. She had found nine books that interested her so far and wanted eleven more before heading out. She was a bookie and proud of it. Well most of the time, but the world of books was a world that was always evolving. She loved that.

Greta turned around and bucked into someone. She looked up to see Kuki and Mushi Sanban along with their mother.

"Sorry," Greta apologized and helped Kuki pick up some of the books that fell.

"So are we," Mrs. Sanban apologized, "we're just here picking up some of the books needed for September which is barely a month away," she explained.

"I see," Greta said, "I'm just buying some books for light reading," she added and pointed at the small hand basket she had.

"Oh," Mrs. Sanban said with a nod, "well happy shopping," she said happily and walked away with Mushi.

But Kuki stayed behind.

"Is there a problem?" Greta asked when she noticed Kuki wasn't trying to catch up with her mother.

"I heard that Lenny's a homosexual," Kuki said suddenly and Greta dropped her hand basket.

"I think I'm going to check out some books elsewhere," Greta said carefully and picked up her hand basket as she got ready to make a run for it.

"Wait," Kuki spoke, "I think you mixed up what I meant," she continued, "I don't mean it in a bad way," she started to explain.

"Then **what** way did you mean it then?" Greta asked frankly.

"You heard about Wally?" Kuki asked her.

"Alexander told me everything," Greta said icily, "I don't **appreciate** my best friend being accused of being a rapist," she hissed.

"We were wrong and we're sorry," Kuki apologized, "but can I tell you something, just between us?" she whispered.

"What?" Greta asked suspiciously.

"Wally's only told me and his parents aside from the police," Kuki revealed, "but Wally had a dream recently that might really be a flashback revealing the physical identity of the rapist," she told Greta whose eyes widened.

"Really?" Greta asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kuki said, "the guy's older than Wally but also has blonde hair like him."

"Well that can be potentially unfortunate," Greta said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kuki asked in confusion.

"I'm certain Wally was told by the authorities that it might just have been a dream?" Greta asked seriously.

"It was more than a dream," Kuki said defiantly.

"Well a psychiatrist can claim that Wally's just having a nightmare of being raped by an older version of himself because in the end he blames himself for being raped," Greta stated.

"Wally doesn't blame himself," Kuki snapped.

"I'm sorry Kuki," Greta said, "but it's going to be hard to convince investigators, worse yet the psychiatrist that they'll hire," she continued, "I'm planning to be a psychiatrist and I've studied by myself alone to the highest level," she told Kuki, "I'm probably going to be handed my Doctorate the first day if not my PhD," she added.

"Boastful aren't we?" Kuki said sarcastically.

"Well Taylor's extra smart too," Greta pushed, "he could break into data bases to help you if you weren't such a jerk," she spat and stormed off.

Kuki stood still for a moment. Then everything sunk in.

"Greta wait!" Kuki cried and started to run after her.

* * *

(Later at 5pm)

Chad lay in his bed snoring softly. He looked almost angelic in his sleep.

"You know that we can't be more than friends," Cree told him as she threw a volley ball to Chad over the net, "besides age I just don't like you that way."

"That's okay," Chad responded as he spiked it back to her, "long as we can remain friends and hang out," he said.

"You know that won't be a problem Chad," Cree declared.

(Dream suddenly fades and reappears in an alley)

"How do you like that HUH!" Chad demanded as he thrust even harder into the younger youth beneath him, "did you think that you'd get away, huh squirt?" he asked superiorly as the younger teen under him sobbed and screamed, "I'm going to fuck you 'till your BLIND!"

Chad jumped out of his sleep, his eyes wide open. He recalled that same alley. The very same alley that he remembered fighting Wally, he was drunk and remembered very little about what took place. But since he woke up the next day with a hang over and few bruises which he could easily hide, he assumed that he had won and felt VERY good about it.

"Did I do more than just beat Wally up?" Chad wondered aloud to himself, "no way!" he immediately dismissed, "I'm not gay enough to fuck that obnoxious little prick," he declared, "I'd have to drunk out of my fucking MIND to even **think **about doing that," he added and decided to go into the kitchen and drink a glass of water.

But one thing bothered Chad. Despite being used to most of his hangovers and being able to hide them well. He had to confess that night was one of his drunkest ever. And that SCARED him.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: How was this chapter? Please review. Sorry for the late update, several problems including the 'plague' and guest being over which blocked off the computer which has the working modem.


	25. Chapter 25: Interrogated

SIN

Chapter 25: Interrogated

(5:30 p.m. at the Uno Residence)

Lizzie sat twiddling her thumbs as Nigel watched her closely and Herbie glared at her suspiciously.

"You can't say where you know Herbie from?" Nigel asked Lizzie seriously and Lizzie firmly shook her head.

"I was **sworn **to secrecy," Lizzie revealed, "I can't tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with the KND?" Nigel asked and both Lizzie and Herbie looked very surprised, "Alexander told me that I used to be a member," he explained, "I'm guessing they allowed you to keep your memories of having a former boyfriend in the KND in exchange for your silence?" he asked Lizzie who sighed and nodded.

"So I was really a member of the KND?" Herbie asked.

"Yes but I can't tell you anything else," Lizzie told him.

"Did Nigel and I do different things?" Herbie pressed.

"Just answer that for him, please," Nigel said.

"Yes," Lizzie said after considering her options, "as far as I remember you delivered emergency messages while Nigel was a leader of one of the groups who physically tried to stop adult tyranny."

"You mean Nigel was a fighter and I was a messenger boy," Herbie said sadly.

"Oh no!" Lizzie cried, "you were a red alert one," she continued, "you delivered messages so important that it had to be read to Nigel personally since he was the group leader," she added.

"Really?" Herbie asked excitedly while Nigel became red in the face, "you hear that Nigel?" he asked happily, "I got to talk you," he teased and burst into giggles.

"Um yes," Nigel said slowly, "well I guess that explains everything," he said, "sorry for luring you to the house under false pretences Lizzie," he apologized.

"I kind of guessed that this was the real reason that you wanted me over," Lizzie confessed, "but I guess since I used to be so close to Herbie before the accident …."

"Wait," Herbie interrupted, "we were **close**?" he asked and even Nigel gave her a 'wondering' look.

"Well we spoke quite often when you came while Nigel and the others were off doing something," Lizzie confessed, "you were on the big screen of course since you were stationed elsewhere," she said quickly, "it was no big deal but you were very nice," she told him.

"I was?" Herbie asked as he blushed and Nigel gave them both suspicious looks, "thanks."

"Yeah your welcome," Lizzie said a bit nervously, "so Nigel you originally claimed that there was something important you wanted me to help you with," she said to Nigel, "was that true?" she asked.

"Yes," Nigel declared, "I was wondering if you knew how Wally was since I heard that you're both in some wrestling club," he told her and Lizzie paled, "is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Um, no," Lizzie responded, "Wally's been improving," she announced, "miraculously the whole upper part of his body was recently healed a bit after a visit from a minister," she added.

"Ugh!" Nigel cried, "you believe in that rubbish?" he snapped.

"It's not rubbish!" Herbie disputed, "healing in such ways have been proven," he declared and Nigel rolled his eyes, "my grandmother was healed of advanced breast cancer in her thirties and a deadly brain tumour in her mid sixties," he told Nigel, "both were impossible to be removed or healed by way of science because doctors said they were advanced beyond help," he said, "but the church minister at my grandmother's church prayed over her on the first occasion and his second son; his successor, on the second occasion," he said proudly.

"And where's your grandmother now?" Nigel asked with open sarcasm.

"She's dead," Herbie responded and it was obvious that Nigel's sarcasm offended him.

"Oh, I'm sorry then," Nigel apologized because he had expected to hear that Herbie's grandmother was now a weak sickly old lady in a nursing home, "I thought she was still alive," he added.

"Well she's not," Herbie said angrily.

"So," Lizzie said in hopes of changing the subject, "are you a Christian Herbie?" she asked.

"No," Herbie admitted, "but there are some moral and spiritual beliefs that the religion has which I also share."

"Well I'm a proud atheist," Nigel declared.

"Um, that's nice," Lizzie said but it was obvious that she didn't find that very interesting.

"Bet you found Herbie's little speech more interesting," Nigel muttered.

"I just spoke about my grandmother who's dead now!" Herbie exploded.

"How about I just go," Lizzie suggested.

"I'll walk you out," Herbie said and got up then took Lizzie by the hand, "my lady," he added and bowed.

"Oh Herbie!" Lizzie cried and giggled, "this reminds me WHY I flirted with you when Nigel wasn't around aside from to get info on the alerts you were about to deliver."

"You **flirted **with Herbie while we were still DATING!" Nigel shouted incredulously.

"Uh, hey it's time for my yoga class," Lizzie lied, "see yah!" she shouted and ran off leaving Herbie and Nigel in Nigel's bedroom.

Nigel turned to look accusingly at Herbie.

"I have NO recollection of her flirting with me," Herbie said coldly, "and remember she did say part of the reason was to find out my messages before you did," he added.

"But it was still part," Nigel reminded Herbie, "what other part could there be?"

"Ask her!" Herbie cried, "I don't remember!" he shouted.

"Hmph," Nigel said in response and turned away from Herbie.

"You're not going to let this die are you?" Herbie asked.

"I'm not forcing anything to live," Nigel said, "I'm just wondering what happened between you AND Lizzie?"

"I know myself Nigel," Herbie told him, "first I'd be too shy and second I wouldn't date someone unavailable," he said.

"Well she might've made herself available," Nigel said bitterly.

"But I still wouldn't have dated her Nigel," Herbie said firmly, "I don't date girls in steady relationships," he said with great emphasis.

"Well…" Nigel said still doubtful.

"I can't believe you think so low of me," Herbie said sadly, "I thought you cared for me, if not love me," he almost whispered.

"But I do," Nigel said quickly as he realized how much he had hurt Herbie's feelings.

"Then why don't you trust me?" Herbie asked and walked out solemnly.

"Herbie, wait!" Nigel cried and ran after him.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Lack of access to the internet is the major reason this time as to why it's taken too long to update. I will try to update quickly. Sorry for the long wait. Please Review.


	26. Chapter 26: To get an answer

SIN

Chapter 26: To get an answer

(7 p.m. at the Hospital)

Wally lay in bed thinking about his rapist. He had racked his brain but just COULDN'T figure out **where **he could **possibly **know the older blonde male teen.

I just don't recognize him! From that dream memory; or whatever, he obviously recognized me. He seemed to have some underlying problem with me and called me squirt. Wanted me 'pay' for something. But I just can't remember what I possibly have done. He made at least one accusation, but I just don't recall myself doing it. I just WISH that I was able to get out of here and find him. Then I would **KILL **Him. (Wally's thoughts)

"I just don't understand how someone could do this to me," Wally whispered to himself.

Just then the door opened and Cree entered.

"I need to talk to you Wally," Cree said formally.

"Get out of my room," Wally snarled in immediate response.

"It's about what happened to you in the alley," Cree told him.

"What do you know about it?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"What did the perpetrator look like?" Cree asked him.

"Why…?" Wally started to ask, "you know who it is don't you!" he shouted.

"Not unless you tell me," Cree said through gritted teeth.

"Why should I tell you **anything**?" Wally growled.

"Because she's not the one you should be angry at," a voice said suddenly and a male entered.

"Nigel?" Wally asked in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Mainly checking up on you," Nigel said, "so you remember me," he noted.

"Yeah," Wally responded, "friend of yours?" he asked coldly and pointed at Cree.

"No," Nigel said icily, "but it seems that a certain **person** I know on an unfriendly level has something to do with you being here in this hospital," he added.

"Nigel," Cree hissed testily.

"I'm not here to defend your **friend**," Nigel said bluntly, "I'm here to help Wally," he continued, "not that blonde oaf Chad."

"Blonde!" Wally screamed, "the guy in my memory attacking me is blonde!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" Nigel ordered.

"I don't want to get caught in here you little idiot," Cree whispered angrily, "people know me here 'cause of my Dad," she told him.

"And they know me namely cause of He…" Nigel started to say, "uh, they just know me," he said quickly, "anyway, what can you tell us about your attacker?" he asked.

Wally gave them a full description of what his rapist looked like. Cree's face became upset, Nigel's face became angry.

"He has to give himself in Cree," Nigel said seriously.

"How do you know Wally wasn't only dreaming!" Cree screamed angrily and was nearly in tears.

"Because Chad dreamed that he was raping him and he knows that it most likely came from a memory flash!" Nigel exploded.

"What!" Wally shrieked, "he's forgotten that he's raped me!"

"Well, sort of," Nigel admitted, "but it's because he was drunk," he explained, "I know him mainly because six months ago I had to bodily part him from fighting a few of my soccer team's fans because his team had lost," he continued, "Chad was drunk then too of course and was also angry that the team he loved lost to us in the final match," he added.

"He has a drinking problem?" Wally asked softly.

"Yes," Cree spoke up, "he does," she admitted.

"So he wasn't sober when he…?" Wally started to ask.

"No," Nigel confirmed.

"I'm still pressing charges," Wally declared.

"Why!" Cree exploded, "it was obviously an accident!" she shouted.

"He knew that he had a fight with Wally that night," Nigel pointed out, "he told me when he called me earlier as well as about his** dream**," he stated, "and he admitted not being sorry about it."

"See!" Wally shouted, "he's not sorry about raping me at all!" he cried.

"Actually," Nigel said slowly, "he seems REALLY sorry about that," he told Wally.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"Chad wouldn't touch you sexually with a hundred foot pole," Cree spat suddenly.

"Cree," Nigel said warningly.

"Chad never meant to rape him," Cree continued, "you know how upset he was Nigel," she pleaded.

"I know only what I heard," Nigel said coldly, "and it seems Chad's a rapist," he said, "no amount of 'I am sorry' can fix that," he said seriously.

"But it's a start!" Cree pressed.

"Start of what!" Wally exploded, "this monster stole my pride and virginity and expect me to let him off 'cause he's SORRY!"

"Look at it from his side!" Cree shouted.

"That monster doesn't have a side!" Wally screamed, "he has no heart!"

"Yes he does!" Cree disputed.

"QUIET!" Nigel shouted over them, "someone's knocking on the door," he announced.

Cree and Nigel hurried off to hide. Wally after gulping deeply spoke.

"Who is it?" Wally asked.

"It's me," Chad said from behind the door, "the one you're after."

Wally's face immediately contorted with anger.

"Come in."

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yay! A double chapter update! Please review and tell me what you think of this heated chapter.


	27. Chapter 27: Heated Words

SIN

Chapter 27: Heated Words

(Continuing at the Hospital)

"Come in," Wally said coldly.

Chad walked in hesitantly. He was wearing a red cap, yellow T shirt, black pants and white sneakers with white bobby socks. He looked at Wally nervously while Wally's face was frozen in shock and total surprise.

"It was y…y…yo...you," Wally said in a shaky voice that was barely above a whisper as he pointed at Chad, "you raped me."

Chad looked down at his feet. Nigel turned to glare at him (Chad) hatefully while Cree looked devastated.

"Chad don't blame yourself," Cree said immediately, "you know that it was only an accc…" she told him.

"Say that word and I **swear** that I'll kill you," Wally snarled at her.

"You leave Cree alone," Chad spoke up and now he sounded and looked angry.

A grin spread across Wally's face.

"Did I diss your girlfriend?" Wally teased.

"You listen to me boy!" Cree exploded, "you say anything else rude to me and I swear I'll…." she started to threaten Wally.

"What?" Wally challenged.

"I'll rape you myself," Cree blurted out then covered her mouth.

The room became dead silence.

"I swear to God that I didn't mean that," Cree said almost pleadingly.

"I could say something," Nigel spoke, "but it would be too inappropriate," he said shaking his head.

"Leave Cree alone," Chad told Wally, "I'm the one you're after," he reminded Wally.

"Is that so?" Wally asked darkly, "did you have any accomplices?" he asked and immediately looked at Cree.

"No and leave her alone," Chad snapped.

"What's she to you?" Wally asked.

"A friend," Chad told him.

"His best friend," Cree added and glared at Wally.

"Friends?" Wally asked, "you expect me to believe that?" he asked them frankly.

"I'm bisexual," Chad announced suddenly shocking everyone in the room.

"Bi WHAT!" Cree shouted.

"I'm sorry Cree," Chad apologized, "I just couldn't tell you."

"So who knows?" Nigel asked, "because I know that your parents…"

"Knows," Chad revealed, "they know I'm bi," he said softly.

"Wow that must suck," Nigel said actually feeling sorry for Chad, "your Dad's anti-gay beyond the max," he added.

"Well it's all in the open now," Chad said.

"Well…" Cree said unsure about what to say.

"I don't care that you're anti-gay Cree," Chad told her, "long as we can remain friends," he said.

"Of course," Cree said, "I'll always be your friend," she promised.

"So you're a faggot?" Wally said almost scornfully.

"Could you not use that term?" Nigel asked calmly.

"What, you're some pro-gay rally guy or something?" Wally asked him.

"I date a guy," Nigel announced and everyone else looked shocked beyond belief.

"Y…You," Chad said incredulously, "you date a …what about Fanny?"

"We're not like that," Nigel said simply.

"Oh so…." Wally said.

"Yes I like guys Wally," Nigel admitted, "and if you're uncomfortable, rest assured that I'm not interested in you."

"Um, well that's good," Wally said, "I have a girlfriend," he added.

"Well good for you," Nigel said, "and what about you Chad," he said and Chad jumped.

"What about me?" Chad asked fearfully.

"Any special girl or guy in your life?" Nigel asked.

"That you rape," Wally added in a mutter.

"Hey kid I don't rape people," Chad said loudly.

"Then what am I?" Wally demanded.

"I ask myself that same question," Cree said coldly.

"Cree," Nigel warned.

"You stay out of this!" Wally shouted at her.

"That's it!" Chad shouted and grabbed Wally by his shirt, "you want a piece of me squirt?" he demanded, "because I've got a lot of pieces to take from you if you don't leave Cree alone," he threatened.

"And what piece is that?" Wally asked in a tight voice, "you've taken my virginity, my dignity and a big chunk of my confidence," he almost whispered, "what you going to take next, my life?" he asked Chad.

"You wish," Chad said scornfully and threw Wally down on the bed and Wally winced, "I'm out of here," he declared, "have Nigel call me when you're ready to go to court," he said fiercely and stormed out.

"And I'll be ready to help defend him," Cree declared, "Father will help me get lawyers so good that it will seem to the jury as if you drugged Chad and threw yourself on his dick!" she cried and left in a fury.

Wally expected that he'd be shouting expletives at Cree. But instead he broke down in tears.

"I'm not going to win in court, am I?" Wally asked tearfully, "Cree's going to get Father to get Chad awesome lawyers and at the end of the trial I'm just going to look like some whorish dick!"

"Listen to me!" Nigel shouted angrily and shook Wally, "Chad won't leave town, he's got too much to just drop and run," he told Wally, "you can go to court and win if you want to," he said, "and besides, Father's not going to want to get involved," he said frankly, "what on earth can Chad do to guarantee Father's support?" he asked almost incredulously.

* * *

(9pm the DCFDTL Mansion)

"What!" Lenny screamed, "you raped someone while you were drunk and you're gonna go to jail!" he shouted angrily, "you were drunk while we were out in your car ass whole!" he reminded Chad, "what if you had raped me?" he demanded.

"I'm so sorry," Chad said tearfully, "I just called to let you know the truth before I give myself in," he told Lenny.

"Give yourself in?" Lenny asked.

"Well I can't get locked away that long if everyone knows that I was drunk right?" Chad proposed.

"I'm not so sure," Lenny disagreed, "You're seventeen Chad," he said, "the defence team can appeal to have you tried as an adult," he pointed out, "you already said you beat up this person you attacked so BAD that they're in hospital," he reminded Chad, "and the law's been coming down hard on paedophiles and rapist over the last four years," he added, "so you could be facing ten years, fifteen if they believe you were sober."

"But I wasn't," Chad insisted, "Cree offered to help but I told her that I was just going to give myself in and make a deal," he told Lenny.

"I'm not sure that's very wise," Lenny said seriously.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"You have NO Aces Chad," Lenny said honestly, "they're not going to make a deal with you," he said sadly, "they'll massacre you," he told him.

"What!" Chad shouted, "but I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't matter," Lenny told him, "you've got nothing in your pocket to make them go light on you," he said, "and the moment they know you're bisexual, you better PRAY that you have a pro-gay jury," he stated.

"I'm dead," Chad said, "my parents will NEVER help me when they find out," he said hopelessly, "I'm going to have to get some cheap government lawyer," he said and broke down.

"Not necessarily," Lenny said, "um, where will you be tomorrow?" he asked.

"Jail," Chad said in a small voice.

"No you won't," Lenny said firmly, "come here to see me at 10 a.m. tomorrow," he said suddenly.

"Why?" Chad asked in confusion.

"You want to remain a freeman or not!" Lenny exploded.

"I do, I do," Chad complied, "tomorrow 10 a.m."

"Good," Lenny said, "you'll be let in and I'll see what can be done," he said formally.

"Um, thanks," Chad said.

"Just be there," Lenny said and hung up.

Done

Death's Soulmate: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28: In Spite of Father

SIN

Chapter 28: In Spite of Father

(Following Day at 6 a.m. at the DCFDTL Mansion)

"What!" Father roared, "you expect me to provide a lawyer team for this criminal!" he shouted.

"Either that or I do it myself," Lenny declared.

"You **realize** what he did?" Father asked.

"It was an accident," Lenny told him.

"How do you know that?" Father demanded angrily.

"I just do," Lenny exploded, "I trust him!"

"He's a rapist for God's sakes," Father reminded him, "he could've **raped **you!" he cried.

"But he didn't," Lenny countered, "doesn't that count?"

"NO!" Father shouted, "I don't want you near that raping drunkard!"

"You **can't** stop me!" Lenny shouted.

"Watch me," Father said and stormed out.

Lenny sniffled and went up to his room. He knew another way that he could help Chad. He picked up the phone and called the ONLY other person that he could talk to.

* * *

(A minute later at the Lincoln's Residence)

"Hello," Abby said sleepily, "hold on," she told the caller, "Cree!" she shouted, "phone!"

"Who the fuck's calling me this early!" Cree exploded from her bedroom, "tell that jackass I'm sleeping," she commanded.

"Cree!" Mr. Lincoln shouted, "you take that call right now or you're grounded young lady," he told her, "no I don't care that you're twenty," he added before she could protest.

"I'll take it in my room," Cree said loudly, "got it!" she declared and Abby hung up, "hello?"

"You have quite a mouth there Cree," Lenny said and he sounded amused.

"Oh," Cree said feeling her cheeks growing hot from embarrassment, "hi Lenny," she said as brightly as she could.

"Um I have to talk to you about something," Lenny said seriously, "it's about Chad," he added.

"What about him?" Cree asked nervously.

"Well, he told me about the rape," Lenny revealed to her.

"What!" Cree shouted, "he **told **you?"

"Yes," Lenny responded, "now you know how **our** laws permit some things **most** towns don't," he said.

"Yeah," Cree said slowly.

"I want you to be adult counsel," Lenny said suddenly.

"What!" Cree shrieked, "you want Chad to defend himself?" she demanded, "are you NUTS!"

"No I'm **not **nuts," Lenny said in offence, "and Chad won't be defending himself," he continued, "I will be defending him."

Cree became silent.

He MUST be nuts. (Cree's thoughts)

"Cree?" Lenny asked not receiving a response, "come on, I **know **that you're **still **there."

"Lenny you're crazy," Cree said frankly, "pardon me, but you're absolutely fucking crazy," she expanded.

"I know that it looks nuts," Lenny said, "but my Dad won't help me get Chad a good lawyer," he told Cree.

"Are you **surprised**?" Cree asked bluntly.

"Oh come on!" Lenny cried, "like you wouldn't **try **to get Father to do the same thing."

"Okay, Okay," Cree surrendered, "so you want me to be your adult counsel so that you'd be allowed to defend Chad," she said.

"Yes," Lenny said firmly.

"Well there's one problem," Cree said simply, "adult counsel around here is usually present in the event that a criminal who is a minor wants to defend themselves," she reminded Lenny, "and that's been protested by MANY other cities and states which believe a minor shouldn't defend themselves even WITH the adult counsel," she pointed out, "if Chad's tried as an adult he can automatically be allowed to defend himself since it's in our laws that once your sixteen and over and tried as an adult you can defend yourself instead of getting a lawyer," she recalled, "and you're fourteen Lenny."

"Yes I know that I'm even **younger **than he is," Lenny admitted, "but there's lots of loopholes in our laws," he persisted, "I'll find a way," he declared, "I just need you to GUARANTEE that you'll be adult counsel," he begged, "I can't think of anyone else not only I but Chad himself can trust fully and completely as well," he told her.

"Thank You," Cree said feeling very complimented, "I promise," she promised, "that **Wallabee Beetles** won't know what hit him," she said victoriously.

"Wa…Wa…Wally?" Lenny asked and his voice now sounded scared.

"Yes Wally," Cree told Lenny, "wait," she said, "Chad didn't tell you whom he raped?" she asked.

"I never asked," Lenny said softly, "I just…I can't believe he raped Wally."

"You are still defending Chad right?" Cree asked him.

"Uh, yeah yeah," Lenny said even though his voice sounded like his mind was elsewhere, "I have to go now," he said, "I'll call you tomorrow or later," he told her, "bye," he said and hung up quickly.

"Bye," Cree responded and hung up the phone slowly.

He seemed pretty shaken up that Chad raped Wally. But why? Wally and Lenny HATE each other. It's not like Lenny's in love or has a crush on Wally or anything. Well, even if Lenny's a homo….. Good GOD this can't be happening! Lenny can't be crushing on… But he's a former KND and …. Oh snap! This is going to make it even harder for Lenny to defend Chad. That boy better get over his crush on that blonde piece of…. (Cree's thoughts)

"You," Cree heard a voice snarl and turned to see Abigail standing at her bedroom door, "you," she snarled again.

"Get away from my bedroom door!" Cree shouted.

"I'm going to tell Dad," Abigail threatened, "I'm NOT going to let you defend Wally's rapist!" she declared.

"Shh!" Cree told her, "I'm just adult counsel and what are you DOING here?" she demanded.

"I was suspicious about Lenny calling," Abigail responded, "and I was **right **to be suspicious," she added.

"You tell Mom and Dad and I **swear **that I'll break your lesbo neck," Cree threatened.

"Just try," Abigail challenged.

"You know what," Cree said suddenly, "tell Mom and Dad."

"What?" Abigail asked in surprise.

"Tell them," Cree said simply, "hurry up I want to be able to go back to sleep," she ordered.

Abigail's face went red with anger as she clenched her fists.

"I **WILL **get you for this," Abigail snarled.

"Talk is cheap," Cree snapped and went to lie down, "close my room door on your way…"

She was interrupted with Abigail slamming the door loudly.

"Cree!" Mr. And Mrs. Lincoln shouted.

"It was…" Cree started, "sorry Mom and Dad," she said in her sweetest voice and heard gasps, "that should shut them up," she whispered happily to herself knowing that her parents would be spending hours wondering why she suddenly acted so nice instead of whining or cursing like she usually did.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Double chapter update! Double Chapter update! Break out the champagne folks. I hope to update again by Tuesday. But I can only hope. Please review and thank you to all those who've reviewed this far. I really appreciate it.


	29. Chapter 29: Legal Representation

SIN

Chapter 29: Legal Representation

(Three Days later outside the courthouse)

Lenny exited with a victorious smirk. Behind him were Chad and Cree.

"I can't believe we got approved," Cree declared.

"Well I wasn't about to let Chad be poorly represented," Lenny told her.

"Thanks Lenny," Chad said softly, "for everything."

"Your Welcome," Lenny said happily.

"Hey!" a voice cried suddenly and they turned around to see Abigail and a group of other protesters.

"Don't bother guys, "Kuki said in defeat as she exited the court house followed by Wally's lawyer, Nigel, Greta, Wally and Mrs. Beetles who was pushing Wally's wheelchair, "we lost," she announced.

"What!" Abigail shouted.

"They won," Greta said coldly, "I can't believe you're representing him Lenny," she said in disappointment.

"His name is Chad," Lenny told her, "and I can't believe you're siding with Wally," he spat.

"What happened in the past doesn't matter Lenny!" Greta cried.

"If the past doesn't matter why would the sexual assault of a drunk teenager matter then?" Lenny countered, "it IS after all in the past."

"Chad's act is different and you know it!" Greta shouted, "how can you defend a rapist?" she demanded.

"Chad was drunk when he encountered Wally," Lenny said formally, "aside from this awful situation, Chad's an exemplary individual," he declared, "and I can get **witnesses **to attest to that," he added.

"We can get witnesses to attest to your OTHER type of behaviour too," Nigel said pointedly.

"You're not still upset about the subpoena are you?" Lenny asked and Nigel growled, "Mr. Gordon will question you too," he said with feigned sweetness, "you don't have to worry about big bad ol' me," he teased.

"I worry about dust mites that are more bad than you," Nigel retorted and Lenny went red under his helmet, "it is interesting how the judge refused to have you wearing your helmet in court," he added victoriously.

"She refused me wearing it when I'm QUESTIONING witnesses and making my case to the jurors," Lenny reminded him, "otherwise I can wear it," he said.

"So you can wear it when you sit and down and shut up?" Nigel asked much to the amusement of those he had exited with.

"Only if you're mouth's what I'm sitting on," Lenny countered and Nigel's face lost all sign of amusement, "oooh don't get angry Nigel," he teased, "don't need your own pals and associates to witness YOUR other type of behaviour."

"I have another type of behaviour alright," Nigel said angrily and moved forward with his shirtsleeve raised and ready to punch Lenny with his fist.

"Leave him alone," Chad said dangerously and placed his hands on Lenny's shoulders.

Nigel stopped but he still glared at Lenny who never took his gaze off Nigel. But Mr. Horace Gordon; Wally's lawyer, looked at Chad and Lenny suspiciously.

"You do know that certain relationships aren't approved between a lawyer and their client?" Mr. Gordon asked frankly.

Lenny raised a confused eyebrow while Chad's face went red. Cree meanwhile was angry.

"If you have an accusation say it," Cree spat.

"I'm just saying Miss Lincoln," Mr. Gordon said calmly, "in the field of law as in other fields," he spoke, "there is a certain professionalism that is expected," he told her.

"Lenny will be professional," Cree responded, "if he needed my help in that I'd assist," she continued, "but as you saw when he beat you and can now represent Chad," she pointed out, "he's professional all by himself," she said proudly.

"Winning a case doesn't make you a professional," Mr. Gordon stated, "it his how you BEHAVE in and outside the courtroom that makes you a professional."

"Trust me," Lenny said coldly since by now he realized what Mr. Gordon was insinuating, "I WILL be professional," he told Mr. Gordon, "and I will also be winning this case," he added confidently.

"So young and full of confidence," Mr. Gordon said sweetly, "I will have pleasure kicking your ass," he added which surprised everyone.

"I thought you were professional," Cree said sarcastically.

"A man can have his weak moments," Mr. Gordon said frankly.

"Hopefully it won't be in the courtroom," Wally said suddenly.

"You can trust in me to have this Chad character locked away for a long time," Mr. Gordon said confidently.

"I know Mr. Gordon," Wally told him, "but I want to ask Cree and Lenny a question," he said, "Cree first," he added.

"What?" Cree snapped.

"What if Chad did to your sister what he did to me?" Wally asked to several gasp, "would you be his legal counsel?" he asked her.

"No," Cree said and Chad looked immediately disappointed, "I'd be his lawyer," she added and even Lenny had his mouth hanging open.

"Why you no good…!" Abigail shouted and said things so vile that it won't be written here.

There wasn't one face that wasn't filled with absolute shock.

Cree was speechless. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Chad however was able to speak.

"And you wonder why you and sister can't get along," Chad said scornfully, "little babies would've lost their hearing with the garbage you just spewed out," he told her.

"What would the lose if they saw what you did to me?" Wally countered.

"I wasn't talking to you," Chad told him.

"Abby's my friend," Wally responded.

"And Cree's mine," Chad said seriously.

"Well you definitely stick together," Wally said bitterly.

"That's what friends do," Cree spoke up.

"Well it seems that Chad's got a lot of friends," Wally said darkly.

"Just let it slide son," Mrs. Beetles said comfortingly.

"No, I can't Mom," Wally said and shook his head, "Lenny, do you remember that night?"

"I warned you about being careful," Lenny said formally, "alleys are dangerous."

"Yet you're defending the person who raped me there?" Wally asked him.

"Yes Wally," Lenny said formally, "and may I add that I agreed to defend Chad BEFORE I knew you were the rape victim," he revealed to Wally, "so my decision to defend Chad was because I believe him, not for some personal revenge," he added.

"You didn't know that Chad had raped me?" Wally asked in surprise.

"No and um…...," Lenny said but stopped and he looked uncomfortable now.

"I think we should go," Cree spoke up.

"I agree," Chad said and he sounded and looked very suspicious, "come on Lenny," he ordered and pulled Lenny along by his shoulder as he (Chad) followed Cree to the waiting limo.

"Don't defend him," Wally said to Lenny who was looking back as Chad pulled him.

Lenny looked at him with almost helpless blue eyes.

"I have to," Lenny whispered back and he sounded even more helpless than he looked.

"Get in," Chad said firmly and pushed Lenny in front of him after Cree entered the limo, "we WILL beat you, squirt," he snarled as he looked back hatefully at Wally and then went the limo himself.

With a slam of the limo door, the limo drove off at top speed.

"Lenny doesn't want to defend him," Wally said softly, "I just know it."

"Abby thinks there's more at work here than 'want'," Abby said seriously, "for a lawyer client relationship, Chad sure is PROTECTIVE of Lenny," she pointed out.

"It's as I feared," Mr. Gordon spoke up, "they have some form of romantic relationship together."

"Maybe not," Mrs. Beetles said suddenly, "notice how Chad had to pretty much drag Lenny away," she observed.

"Um, guys," Greta said nervously, "Chad and Lenny aren't in an actual relationship," she announced, "they did have sex though," she added.

Everyone else was in shock.

"They've had sex?" Mr. Gordon asked seriously and Greta nodded.

"Lenny had to drive the car back to the mansion," Greta said, "Chad was extremely drunk," she added.

"Is that boy ever sober?" Mrs. Beetles asked incredulously.

"At trial," Nigel said sarcastically, "but this is NOT good," he added.

"Huh?"

"Lenny and Chad used to be big time enemies," Nigel said, "I don't know how they got to be friends and LESS about how they even got through two minutes alone together and NOTHING on how this whole sex thing happened," he listed and everyone else turned to Greta.

"He told me in secrecy," Greta whined.

"Please Greta you have to tell us," Abby persisted.

"As you all know by now Taylor revealed Lenny's homosexuality at a special function where the crème of the crop attended," Greta reminded them, "it seems that Chad comforted Lenny after Lenny found out and at first through a bribe got Lenny to go on a drive out with him," she revealed, "Lenny only told me that things got just were different between him and Chad on that drive and they ended up having sex together," she summarized, "then Chad got drunk," she added distastefully.

"And he didn't…?" Wally started to ask.

"No," Greta said almost loudly, "but he was rather temper mental," she admitted, "but Lenny said he was mainly giddy, most likely because of him and Lenny, you know," she said.

"Ewww," Kuki said immediately.

"But Lenny said he was glad he got home because over time Chad was getting more and more boisterous," Greta said forebodingly, "he was a horror in the house," she added.

"How horrible?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"He threw a maid," Greta said, "she weighed almost three hundred pounds," she added.

"You have to testify Greta," Mr. Gordon said immediately.

"No way!" Greta shouted, "my friendship with Lenny is strained enough!"

"Don't let me have to subpoena you," Mr. Gordon warned.

"You subpoena me and I'll…!" Greta exploded.

"Don't Mr. Gordon," Wally spoke up, "Greta's helped us more than enough," he said softly, "she didn't even have to help us after finding out Chad was being defended by Lenny, but she did," he pointed out, "thank you Greta," he told her.

"Your welcome," Greta said and blushed slightly, "you're so kind," she whispered, "no wonder Lenny has a crush on you."

"Greta!" Nigel cried, "even I didn't tell them that!" he shouted.

"He has a crush on me!" Wally cried, "I guessed he might have kind of liked me," he admitted, "but I thought it was friendship!"

"By the time he was ten he had a major crush on you okay!" Greta shouted, "he still does."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kuki demanded of Nigel.

"I promised Alexander," Nigel said.

"What does Alexander have to do with this?" Hoagie finally spoke up from his place behind Abby who was beside a still quiet Lizzie.

"He used to be my boyfriend," Nigel revealed.

"Is there anyone straight in that house besides Father and Greta?" Wally asked incredulously.

"Hey!" Hoagie shouted angrily, "my girlfriend Mary Jane lives there!"

"I'd start to worry if I were you," Wally muttered.

"What!" Hoagie shouted fiercely.

"Now, now guys," Nigel said calmly.

"What do you care?" Hoagie spat, "you're gay."

Nigel's face suddenly went stone cold.

"Do you have a knack for offending gays?" Abby demanded.

"Oh, sorry," Hoagie apologized softly and Nigel took a deep breath before calming down.

"Mary Jane and Greta are also straight," Greta said formally, "and Alexander now dates a girl."

"Who?"

"Fanny," Greta said and a few persons chuckled, "I'm serious," she protested.

"Still funny though," Lizzie said through giggles.

"So Lenny's the only guy at the mansion who never had something to do with a girl?" Wally asked.

"Not exactly," Greta said and gave Lizzie a quick side glance which was unfortunately noticed by Abby.

"Any girl here who has kissed Lenny before raise your hand!" Abby ordered immediately.

Greta raised her hand confidently. After a long moment of glaring from Abby, Lizzie fearfully raised her hand.

"When?" Abby snarled.

"Before our relationship," Lizzie whispered.

Abby still looked angry but she had calmed down some what.

"Long as that's all you did," Abby said.

"What?" Lizzie squeaked, "oh um, well Lenny and I never got married or anything," she said nervously, "we had agreed after everything to remain friends."

"You better," Abby muttered.

Nigel however was looking at Lizzie closely.

"Stop it," Lizzie mouthed to him, which he did.

"Let's just go," Wally said tiredly, "I need to get back to the hospital."

"You're right," Mrs. Beetles said, "goodbye everyone," she said and headed for her car, pushing Wally's wheelchair and was followed by Kuki and Mr. Gordon.

"Goodbye," everyone else said.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Well I've finally updated. I've been having writers block and its makes it even harder for me to write. So I can only update when I'm not completely overwhelmed by it. Please Review.


	30. Chapter 30: A surprising twist

SIN

Chapter 30: A surprising twist

(Following Day at the Courthouse)

Lenny had been quietly waiting for half an hour. His eyes went down to his watch again. Cree was late. But so was the judge in letting him into her chambers.

"Lenny," Cree said as she hurried into the waiting area, "she called you yet?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"No," Lenny responded, "but why are you late?" he asked.

Cree sighed.

"My Dad's **furious**," Cree revealed.

"No surprise there," Lenny said frankly, "mine's still blowing the roof."

"But he didn't threaten to disown you," Cree countered.

"What?" Lenny asked incredulously.

"He threatened me with that this morning," Cree said, "I'm moving out today," she added.

"That would be best," Lenny agreed, "so he's testifying for the prosecution?" he asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Cree said bluntly.

"Oh," Lenny said, "so where will you be staying?" he asked her.

"Father has had an apartment prepared for me months ago," Cree told him, "I'll be moved in by tonight."

"Good," Lenny said, "so how's everything with your mother?" he asked.

"She's disappointed with my decision to help represent Chad," Cree confessed, "but she's not taking it badly like my **father** and of course Abigail, my **lesbo** sister," she added distastefully.

Lenny simply nodded and sighed after looking at his watch.

Ten minutes later Lenny and Cree were ushered into the chambers of Judge Ruth Thomas. In the room with the judge was also Horace Gordon. The prosecutor hired by the Beetles family.

Judge Ruth Thomas was a plump Asian American who though a fun loving woman, was a no nonsense women when it came to her job as a judge. She was a round woman at two hundred and sixty pounds but still very active and her attitude definitely **overwhelmed **her size.

"Good Morning," Lenny and Cree said in unison and the judge and prosecutor responded in kind and then they took their seats.

"Let's get down to business," Judge Thomas said seriously, "I've read the preliminary hearing transcripts and I feel that we can sort this thing out without going to court," she said formally.

"If the defence can admit the guilt of their client, sure." Mr. Gordon said simply.

"My client was under the influence at the time," Lenny countered, "and I can **guarantee** you that he has never committed such an act when he was **sober**."

"Young man you're first of all lucky that the law here **allows** the possibility of someone being guiltless when they perform an act under drunkenness," Judge Thomas said to Lenny, "many other places would've found your client guilty before he went to court," she said, "and you'd HAVE to make a deal with the prosecution to get a **lighter **sentence," she added.

"We've already given them the deal of forty years **without **parole," Mr. Gordon said proudly.

"I bet Chad's really looking forward to enjoying freedom when he's over fifty," Lenny said sarcastically.

"Your client **raped** my client!" Mr. Gordon, "how can you defend him?" he demanded.

"Because he didn't mean to do it!" Lenny shouted back.

"I will have **professionalism **in my office!" Judge Thomas exploded and both lawyers became quiet, "while I personally agree with such a sentence based on the crime," she said formally and calmly, "it would be **idiotic **for the defence to accept such a deal," she continued, "they COULD get a lighter sentence from an angry court even though Chad is being tried as an adult, Mr. Gordon," she added.

"I won't go lighter," Mr. Gordon declared defiantly.

"It would be advisable to," a voice said suddenly and Taylor entered the room.

"What are **you **doing here **little **boy?" Judge Thomas demanded angrily.

"Trying to keep you from wasting your time with lose **lose** case," Taylor spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Cree demanded.

"Mr. Gordon," Taylor spoke, "are you **aware** that the reason that Chad Dixon knows Wallabee Beetles is because BOTH of them used to be members of the Kids Next Door?" he asked and the room fell under a horrified silence.

"You're not supposed to talk about that!" Lenny shouted.

"You **knew**!" Judge Thomas shouted incredulously.

Cree seemed lost for words at Taylor revealing such information at this time.

Mr. Gordon's mouth moved wordlessly.

"And as you BOTH know," Taylor said to both the defence and prosecution, "KND are **hated **by nearly ALL adults," he reminded them, "if their association with the KND comes out in court, everything will turn upside down and the jury will want to give **both **Wally and Chad life sentences, if not death."

A book suddenly slammed on the table. Everyone else turned to see Judge Thomas with a furious reddened face.

"A deal WILL be made in this office," Judge Thomas hissed her eyes glaring fire at all the others in the office, "I will **not** be presiding over a fiasco," she told them.

Mr. Gordon suddenly looked defeated.

"Fifteen years," Mr. Gordon said formally.

"Fif….!" Lenny started to cry incredulously.

"Ten, possibility of parole in seven," Cree said immediately.

"Only if he takes and **passes** Anger Management and Substance Abuse Counselling," Mr. Gordon responded, "and is a **model **prisoner," he added.

"Okay," Cree agreed.

"Hey!" Lenny shouted, "we can **still **go to court," he insisted.

"Are you NUTS?" Mr. Gordon spat, "they find out we're defending former KND operatives and they'll want them both locked up."

"But…." Lenny tried to say.

"It's over Lenny," Cree interrupted, "if this goes to court Chad's life is ruined," she said sadly.

"But what about the time in prison," Lenny pointed out.

"He committed a crime Lenny," Taylor said seriously, "he has to pay for it."

"No!" Lenny refused, "I promised to help him."

"And you have," Judge Thomas spoke up, "more than I think **anyone** should," she added.

Lenny looked at everyone's faces. Then his head hung in defeat.

"What will I tell him?" Lenny whispered.

"I'll talk to him," Cree offered.

"Thanks," Lenny said softly, "Goodbye Judge," he said solemnly and rose to leave.

"Hey," Mr. Gordon said and Lenny looked back, "don't feel bad," he said, "you did good."

"But **not **great," Lenny countered and left.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes I KNOW that must disappoint those waiting for a big time trial (and waiting period, sorry for taking so long). I had writer's block plus I was stuck when it came to this story. That's why I decided to skip the trail. I was just not getting any response on what to write from my brain on that one. Please keep reading. I promise to finish this story THIS year and that there's more things to come. Trust me, it's not over with the sentencing. Sorry for not updating so long and please review.

Last Updated: August 7, 2005

Updated: November 25, 2005.


	31. Chapter 31: Anger

SIN

Chapter 31: Anger

(6pm at Prison)

"Five years," Chad whispered as Cree looked at him sadly, "I'm going to be in jail for **five **years."

"That's only because Lenny convinced Father to pull some strings at the last minute so that you'd serve only half your time," Cree pointed out, "you were supposed to spend ten, remember," she reminded him.

"Five years," Chad said in a defeated tone and Cree sighed.

He's **so **disappointed that he didn't get off. But at least he'll be out of prison at (age) twenty-two instead of twenty-seven. And he's also decided to take the time without admission of guilt. At least that should hopefully help give him a chance of having a football career after all this. **Hopefully**. (Cree's thoughts)

"We were able to get you into a safe cell block and the word's been passed around that you're under **Father's **protection," Cree told him, "who's going to hurt you?"

"I'm going to **prison** Cree," Chad said in despair, "they go after fresh meat," he wailed.

"You KNOW that I don't **like** this Chad," Cree insisted, "but you just have to **tough** it out," she continued, "it's better than spending ten or worse yet forty years behind bars in this adult prison."

"I'm **scared **Cree," Chad told her, "I've heard the **horror **stories of prison," he said, "I've known people who've gone BAD after going to prison," he said throwing his hands in the air.

"But you **won't **Chad," Cree said, "you'll be okay."

"Damn that worthless Wally," Chad snarled, "if it weren't for…" he said but stopped, "whatever, I'm going to prison anyhow," he said.

"You can bet Wally won't be happy when he hears your sentence," Cree told Chad.

"Wally can go suck himself," Chad said angrily, "I can't believe I'm going to jail!" he shouted, "this whole justice system is a fucking crock!" he declared.

"Chad," Cree whispered as she noticed two nearby wardens staring at them with looks of offence, "they're wardens around," she reminded him.

"Like I give a crap!" Chad shouted, "I have to spend FIVE years here!" he cried, "they get to go home."

"The time you got is too short," a nearby warden muttered.

"Glad to see you care pal," Chad spat at the black male warden.

"Don't make me come closer," the warden warned.

"I know my rights!" Chad shouted at him.

"And I know my baton," the warden threatened.

"You touch him with that and you're fired," Cree warned him, "Chad's handcuffed for Christ sakes," she pointed out.

"Too bad they couldn't handcuff his mouth," the other warden, a white female, muttered.

"Classy miss classy," Chad responded sarcastically.

"It's warden Tiffany Logan to **you**," the female warden told him, "and unlike Mike, I'll be supervising among others on your cell block," she said, "I'll get to see this so called protection first hand," she added.

"You're not going to rat?" Chad asked.

"Not my problem kid," Warden Logan responded.

"Time's up," Warden Mike spoke, "we need to ready him for a change of clothes and to go to his cell," he told Cree.

"Yes," Cree agreed, "I'm sorry how things turned out Chad," she said to Chad, "I'll visit you," she told him.

"At least I'll see a feminine face while I'm stuck here," Chad muttered.

"I'm feminine," Warden Logan pointed out.

"I'm **sticking **to what I said," Chad spat.

"You REALLY know how to charm people kid," Warden Mike said.

"Whatever," Chad responded, "thanks for coming Cree," he told her.

"Goodbye Chad," Cree said sadly and kissed him on the cheek, "five years will fly by," she added for comfort.

"**Not** for me," Chad said softly, "but thanks for the meaningful comfort," he told Cree, "Goodbye," he said.

Cree smiled with tears in her eyes and waved to him as she left.

After Cree was out of sight the two wardens walked up to him. Suddenly Warden Logan kneed Chad in the gut.

"How's **that **for unfeminine?" Warden Logan whispered in Chad's ear as he groaned.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Hospital)

"This is **absolutely **unfair!" Wally shouted, "five years is nothing!"

"I know," Mr. Gordon said sadly to Wally, "I thought that I had him down for ten, for sure," he said, "but then something happens and suddenly I get a call with the order that Chad won't serve more than five years," he told Wally.

"Bet it was Father who did something," Abigail muttered, "I doubt that there's any **better **explanation," she said frankly.

"Lenny must've finally gotten his help at the last minute," Nigel said shaking his head.

"I'm going to get that Lenny kid," Wally declared.

"Now don't go do anything rash," Mr. Gordon warned.

"I don't care if it's rash," Wally snapped.

"You need to focus on your recovery Wally," Nigel said, "I know it must be hard," he continued, "but there's nothing more that can be done about Chad," he told Wally, "you **need **to move forward."

"Easy for you to say," Wally muttered, "stupid KND," he added.

"Yes it is a shame," Mr. Gordon said, "and I believe that I could've convinced a jury to give him the forty or even twenty-five years behind bars if we ACTUALLY got to go to trial."

"Well my past definitely KILLED **that **chance," Wally muttered bitterly.

"You can't keep looking back Wally," Mr. Gordon told him, "it makes you reject the present and forget the future," he said.

"I don't have a future," Wally said sadly.

"Yes you do!" Kuki shouted.

"Why do you **bother **Kuki?" Wally asked her in exasperation, "you're still wholesome and beautiful," he told her, "find someone who is the same," he said.

"No," Kuki responded, "NOTHING is wrong with you," she insisted.

"How can you SAY that!" Wally shouted.

"Because I **know**," Kuki told him.

"Know **what**?" Wally demanded.

"That I'll always **love **you!" Kuki shouted, "now stop trying to make me find someone else!" she ordered, "or I'll **sock **you," she snarled and held a fist at him.

Wally watched her clenched fist in surprise. Then he smiled.

"Remember that," Kuki told him and unclenched her fist, "I love you," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," Wally whispered back and kissed her on the lips, "I love you **so **much," he said.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Well I'm back and I hope to get back my reading fans. Well Chad's going to prison and Wally and Kuki are still in love. Will update again this week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Oh and today's November 29th 2005 and my birthday! Hooray! Yay for me!

EmpressInuyasha: Well 'Empress', I'll just clue you in on a few things. First I write the way I write because I feel it works best with the story. I plan to write professionally and am currently working on novels, so I KNOW how to write things without telling the readers straight out and I've used it. Just because I don't use this in THIS story (and others) doesn't make my writing any less worthy than others out there. And since my writing has been given positive praise whether I use the technique you suggest or not, I know my work is awesome. While I respect critics I have to tell you that I and most of the readers who read and review enjoy the story just as it is. So I have no intention on changing it because of a complaining minority. I write my things detailed so everyone understands. It might shock you but there are readers who might read this and actually know NOTHING about the show. I've experienced such readers before in other fics I've written and they're thankful when someone explains the story like I do so they're not totally lost. So while you find it 'annoying', they're others who find it useful. Plus 131 reviews (most of which are happy reviewers) don't lie. And a good amount of my reviewers have stories at which I've read and reviewed myself. And I'm proud to say that they've proven that they can write really good fanfiction. Therefore I can trust their reviews when they both commend my work and criticize any pitfalls I've made. Thank you for reviewing but I have a different opinion from you. P.S.: I use the italics in this fic for songs that I've written and decided to use it in this fic. I've used italics for thoughts in stories before. But I didn't feel like it in this story and hope that you can respect that if you bother to review again. Which I hope you do so you can see this.

Omega-Red9: While you might've felt that it was selfish for Mr. Beetles to be so offended by the accusation after just hearing his son was raped, I beg to differ. Imagine someone accusing you of raping your child. That's got to piss you off. And remember he did break down in tears over Wally being raped so I don't think I was making him seem selfish (at least that wasn't my intention). But everyone has a right to their own opinion and I like seeing other perspectives from my growing reviewers. Thank you for reviewing.


	32. Chapter 32: Back to School

SIN

Chapter 32: Back to School

(Late September at School)

Kuki Sanban hurried along with Abigail Lincoln to their last class of the day. Algebra.

Kuki and Abigail only had a few classes together this year while Lizzie unfortunately only had study hall with Abigail and no classes with Kuki at all. They did their best to see each other during the school day, especially lunchtime.

Kuki and Abigail hurried into their class and took seats in the middle.

"One of you come to the front," Mr. Robert Redford the Algebra teacher said without looking up.

Students turned to look at Abigail and Kuki.

Abigail's face immediately darkened. Mr. Redford was an openly anti-gay teacher that despite school rules allowing homosexuality in school, made it his **duty **to make those openly gay as **uncomfortable **as possible. She **knew **who he wanted to move up to the front.

Kuki angrily got up, ready to sit up front and show up the teacher who had something so strongly against her best friend.

"Sit down Miss Sanban," Mr. Redford said simply.

"I thought you wanted **one **of us," Abigail said cuttingly.

"You know **who **I want," Mr. Redford said, "move to the front Miss Lincoln."

Abigail picked up her things and moved to the only front seat left. The front seat right in front of Mr. Redford's desk.

"Now that everyone's seated," Mr. Redford said and finally looked up, "I'll like to say something," he told them, "I've noticed from when school began that certain students are no LONGER in my class," he said, "many of them ones who were specially sent to me because my superior teaching was to help them with their problems with Algebra," he stated, "I'm not stupid I **know **why this happened," he said coldly, "I've noticed students like Miss Lincoln's close **friend **Lizzie haven't returned to my class despite it being in her school records she was one of those students who I'd still teach the following year because of her hard time learning Algebra," he said, "I know that it's because I'm anti-gay and I don't fear showing those who are gay or tell those who are pro-gay and have the nerve to bring it up or wear such buttons or carry flags or wear clothing supporting that behaviour in **my **class," he said seriously, "I've been called in by the Board, the Principal, threatened by both students and parents and so on," he revealed, "but I **will **tell you **this**," he hissed, "my opinion will **not **be swayed and if the school fires me they lose their best teacher and I guarantee you that passes and top grades in Algebra will FALL by at least forty percent."

"So me sitting at front is supposed to be some form of threat?" Abigail asked frankly.

"I don't threaten Miss Lincoln," Mr. Redford said simply as he straightened his black-rimmed glasses, "I'm simply being frank," he told her.

"Can I be frank?" Abigail asked and students looked surprised at her words.

"Long as it's respectful," Mr. Redford warned his bright blue eyes becoming small.

"Then **respectfully **saying," Abigail spat, "as an educator you're supposed to be teaching us your **subject**," she told him, "not forcing your opinion down our throats."

"Is that respectful?" Mr. Redford asked her.

"The highest," Abigail responded.

"I'm giving you weekend detention," Mr. Redford told her and students gasped.

"Hey that's not ….!" Kuki started to shout.

"Don't Kuki," Abigail told her and Kuki fell silent.

"Well I guess this new student is truly a good friend of yours," Mr. Redford said with an amused smile, "tell her about my dislike for unruly students will you?" he asked Abigail with a smirk.

"Kuki's not unruly," Abigail told him.

"So you say," Mr. Redford responded simply, "your detention will be Saturday at noon and will last **three **hours," he told Abigail.

Nearly the whole class gasped. Sit in detentions usually lasted only forty-five minutes while weekend detentions were an hour. Three hours (especially on a Saturday) seemed almost criminal.

"And I assume then you'll be speaking your mind," Abigail said seeming to be unabashed by the detention time given.

I **always **speak my mind Abigail," Mr. Redford responded.

"Will I be allowed to speak mine?" Abigail asked and students now looked horrified at her audacity.

"No expletives," Mr. Redford said simply.

"I don't need them," Abigail said.

"Good," Mr. Redford said and rose to his feet standing at his now full six foot one height, "class please turn to page sixty in your text books 'Algebra The NEXT Level," he instructed.

* * *

(Meanwhile at another class in the same school)

"Keep quiet!" Miss Dean ordered as she stepped into the noisy classroom.

The students immediately became silent and sat in their seats.

"Did **everyone **do their history homework?" Miss Dean asked sternly as she sat down at her desk.

"Yes Miss Dean," the students responded in unison.

"Lizzie, please collect them," Miss Dean asked gruffly.

"Yes Miss Dean," Lizzie responded and got to her feet and collected the homework then placed it on Miss Dean's desk.

"Thank You," Miss Dean said and Lizzie went back to her seat.

"Excuse Lizzie," Miss Dean said as she started to mark the homework.

"Yes Miss Dean," Lizzie said.

"Forgive me asking but how has Wally Beetles been?" Miss Dean asked and Lizzie suddenly felt uncomfortable as students now stared at her, "with what I've read in the papers I just can't get a straight answer."

"He's getting better," Lizzie told the teacher, "he should be out of the hospital permanently before Christmas," she said brightly.

"Well that's nice," Miss Dean said happily, "he's not in my class since I only teach students with advanced skills in History," she said, "but he's such a nice active boy," she said to the raised eyebrow of several students, "he's nicer than more than of you, get back to reading your notes!" she shouted suddenly and all students fearfully turned their eyes to their notebooks, "thank you for letting me know Lizzie," she added calmly.

"Your Welcome," Lizzie responded in a shaky voice.

* * *

(Meanwhile at an Exclusive Private School)

"So you're a faggot eh?" a male student whispered to Lenny as he sat waiting for his turn to do fencing, "wondered how come you weren't exactly running around with girls," he said several boys sniggered.

"I wasn't exactly running around with guys either," Lenny responded and the sniggers stopped.

"How long did you think you could hide it?" yet another student asked, a girl this time.

"As long as necessary Petunia," Lenny said, "and tell Tom since he's straight, he shouldn't know how gay guys behave," he said referring to the boy who had just spoken before.

"You want a piece of me ass-whole?" Tom snarled.

"I don't touch garbage," Lenny said and the bench area was suddenly in dead silence.

"Repeat that," Tom said.

"I called you garbage, are you deaf?" Lenny said loudly.

"Why you!" Tom exploded and attacked Lenny from the second row.

"Hey!" Lenny cried angrily and luckily for both of them they immediately landed on the floor since Lenny sat in the first row.

Both teenage boys rolled across the floor as Lenny could barely dodge Tom's punches and Tom's legs had a vice grip around Lenny's waist.

"Break it up!" the fencing instructor roared and soon both boys stopped and got to their feet, "what's this about?" she demanded.

"He's a faggot!" Tom cried.

"And you're a jackass," Lenny shouted back, "he jumped be from behind Miss Francis," he told her.

"He called me garbage," Tom said.

"You ARE garbage," Lenny told Tom.

"Lenny!" Miss Francis shouted, "now both of you sit down or I'm giving you detention," she told them and turned her attention back to the students who were currently fencing.

Lenny and Tom both went back to their seats with annoyed faces.

Alexander's LUCKY. No one knows that he dated a guy. Plus he's with Fanny now so even fewer will **believe **it. This homophobia** better **not get worse or I'll consider Father's option of home schooling (Lenny's thoughts)

Just wait until he's alone. The guys and me will show him what happens to **gays** around here. (Tom's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes it's the end of another chapter. The next chapter will show what happens to Lenny and you'll get the first peek of Chad in prison. Yeah. This chapter was to show what's happening now that school's started and just to show the different experiences for some of them. Notice that unlike Abigail, Lizzie didn't have any problem in her class because she has relationships with girls. Abigail's situation showed a very outspoken anti-gay teacher and Lenny's own showed how classmates now treat him. The girl symbolizes those who are just surprised and the boy shows the overly angry and violent ones. Thanks for reading please review.


	33. Chapter 33: It’s a Cruel World

SIN

Chapter 33: It's a Cruel World

(After Fencing Lessons in the Showering Area)

Lenny waited until the last boy left before going in. He decided to bathe after everyone else so that he wouldn't be bothered by any stupid teen who'd claim he looked at them in any excessive way. He went to his locker and checked to make sure that no one had fiddled with his things. They hadn't. He then removed his clothes and went into the showers. When he came out he towelled off and wrapped the towel around himself. He went to the special side closet to take out his uniform. That's when he stopped.

Standing in front of the lockers were seven teenage boys including Tom.

"Did you think you'd get away with what happened at the gym?" Tom asked darkly.

Lenny looked at all the boys varying in sizes but all looking ready to harm him.

"I have one good question?" Lenny asked, "if I had decided to bathe with the other boys," he said, "would you still have had the **guts** to gang up on me?" he asked.

"That's unimportant," Tom spat.

"You wouldn't, admit it," Lenny said.

"So?" Tom snapped at Lenny.

"Just wanted to affirm my assumption that you're a worthless coward," Lenny said simply and Tommy immediately went red and started fuming.

"Don't get mad," another boy with spiky brown hair said simply, "he's just baiting you."

"Well at least you have a brain Stewart," I muttered to Tom's best friend.

"I never really figured you for a faggot Lenny," Stewart told me, "doubted you were straight sometimes," he admitted, "but you and the definition of faggot never truly went together," he said, "and you and it STILL don't go together," he added.

"What am I supposed to be, **offended**?" Lenny asked rolling his eyes, "I expected better of you Stewart," he said honestly, "Tom's rubbing off on you."

"You just wait faggot!" Tom cried angrily.

"Don't worry Lenny, I've **got **better," Stewart said and Tom looked at him curiously, "remember Nigel?" he asked, "I know about him and a certain person who've gone to a certain underground club," he said suddenly and Lenny's eyes widened, "and if you don't comply and let us beat you up," he said, "them I'm going to have to tell Nigel's coach and for that other someone I'll just let the whole school here know that he's not straight."

"You can't do that," Lenny said knowing that he was talking about Alexander, "he's done **nothing **to you," he snarled with clenched fist.

"And I appreciate that," Stewart confessed, "but to get to you I have to put him in a bad position," he said, "the question is, will you allow it to get worse?" he asked.

"You're worse than Tom," Lenny said as he glared at Stewart.

"What did you tell him?" Tom whispered to Stewart.

"You don't need to understand Tom," Stewart responded, "what's it going to be Lenny?" he asked seriously.

Lenny glared at Stewart. He REALLY wanted to kill him.

"Fine," Lenny surrendered, "beat me up," he told them, "I won't fight back."

A boy that looked like a human teenager version of the hulk suddenly punched Lenny in his stomach. He fell as all the wind was knocked out of him, then out of nowhere Tom kicked him in the eye and the onslaught went on.

* * *

(Later at 4:30pm at Prison)

"Hey cupcake," Chad heard someone say as he lifted weights.

Chad hated that nickname. This prison had mainly thirty years old and under male lowlifes who committed some form of robbery or physical assault. He was the only one arrested there for rape, and that made some of the prisoners think he was some form of handsome sexual pervert. Hence somehow the prisoners decided to nickname him cupcake. A few called him Rock Cake, especially the ones who heard that he decked a guy twice his size a week ago because he tried to sexually assault Chad when he decided to close up a lonely part of the engineering section alone to give the two other prisoners who were supposed to do it a break because one of them was weak from recovering from chemotherapy. Chad had a few injured ribs but didn't show it to look strong and didn't report it to proper authorities because he NEVER wanted to be seen as a snitch.

"What is it Chokehold?" Chad asked.

"Slasher's going to want blood for kicking his older brother Butch's ass," Chokehold told him.

"Thanks," Chad responded and stopped lifting weights, "where's Slasher?" he asked.

"Right here," a voice said and the other two turned to see nineteen-year old Freddy Jordan a.k.a. Slasher (arrested for robbery and also for mainly slashing the faces of those who tried to catch or attack him, with a ratchet).

"How does it feel that you have a twenty-nine year old older brother who tries to rape teenagers?" Chad asked coldly.

"You're a rapist yourself smart ass," Slasher reminded him.

"I was drunk out of my fucking mind," Chad told Slasher, "what's your brother's excuse, he's super horny when he sees new inmates or something?"

"Why you!" Slasher shouted and dug into his right pants pocket.

Chad got up and walked right up to Slasher.

"Just try and **slash **me," Chad snarled, "I'll give you a physical transplant you little stick figure," he threatened, "you ever hear of food?"

"I'm like this naturally," Slasher snapped, "just like you naturally sexy enough to be called Cupcake," he added.

"Watch it," Chokehold whispered to Chad, "he might like you like his brother does," he said and they both burst out laughing.

But Chad stopped laughing. He jumped back barely missing Slasher deeply slashing his stomach. A cut on his orange prison uniform was the only sign that he was slashed at. Next second Slasher was struggling as Chokehold grabbed the young adult in a tight chokehold. Soon Slasher started to choke as he clawed at Chokehold's hand unsuccessfully.

"Let him go," a warden said suddenly from across the room.

After a moment of strong eye contact between Chokehold and the warden, Chokehold let go of Slasher who fell to the floor choking and holding his neck as he took in deep gulps of air.

"He's just a dumb punk Chokehold, don't lengthen your sentence for him," the warden told Chokehold who only grunted and glared at the warden then turned to Chad, "I need to talk to your pal Chad though," he added seriously.

Several prisoners who witnessed everything now looked at Chad.

"He in trouble?" Chokehold asked, ready to defend Chad.

"I just need to tell him something," the warden said dismissively, "I'm gonna have a **word **with Slasher too," he made sure to say, "**after **he catches his breath and is **able **to stand up," he added and most of the prisoners looked at Slasher (who was so sitting up the floor with tears welled in his eyes, one hand on his neck that had deep bruise marks now on it from Chokehold's choking and still taking in deep breaths) and laughed.

Chad walked up to the warden who signalled with his hand for Chad to follow him. When they reached an area that was clear of prisoners and 'certain wardens', he turned to Chad.

"You seem to be doing pretty well without Father's protection," the warden observed.

"You mean partial protection," Chad added.

"Well you don't want to be **babied**,do you," the warden teased.

"Whatever," Chad spat.

"Watch your tone," the warden warned.

"Whatever," Chad muttered.

"Let me tell you something," the warden said and rested a hand on Chad's shoulder, "you may have **protection**," he told Chad, "but we **wardens **protect each other **first **and **others **second," he said firmly, "and by the way," he said and his hand moved up from Chad's hand to his neck and slowly caressed it as Chad stared from the hand to the warden, "you really earned the name Cupcake, you're a **prime **piece of man," he said then removed his hand from Chad and walked away.

Chad's own hand went shakily to his neck. He could still feel the touch of the warden. His eyes became angry slit and he pledged to take a seriously rigorous shower later that day.

* * *

(Saturday at Noon at School)

Abigail looked up to see Mr. Redford enter the classroom and head to the teacher's desk.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Redford," Abigail said formally and put away the Comic she was reading.

"Good Afternoon Abigail," Mr. Redford responded and sat down.

After five minutes of silence Mr. Redford spoke.

"I just don't understand," Mr. Redford said, "what is it that makes someone lose attraction for the opposite sex?" he wondered, "or more dso, what makes them attracted to the same sex."

"The same thing that makes others attracted to the opposite," Abigail said, "they just are," she said simply.

"I don't think so," Mr. Redford disagreed, "his homosexuality is getting more and more out of control today," he said, "no thanks to those **dumb **policies that have been imposed to help them," he added.

"Well I'm not **exactly **going to protest about them," Abigail said dryly.

"Of course not, you're **gay**," Mr. Redford pointed out.

"Sir, being anti-gay is one thing," Abigail spoke up, "but you take it to another level," she told him.

"I'll take that as a compliment Abigail," Mr. Redford told her.

"Gays are good people," Abigail said, "they deserve rights like **everybody **else," she declared.

"No they do **NOT**!" Mr. Redford exploded and jumped to his feet as Abigail recoiled from his rage, "your people are an immoral **disgrace**!" he shouted, "do you know that they're **countries** that would legally allow **physical harm** of your **kind**?" he demanded, "in fact they're countries smart enough to make this disgraceful act illegal!"

"Well Abby thinks your just being a jerk!" Abby exploded after getting sick of Mr. Redford.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to tolerate me," Mr. Redford told her.

"Vice Versa," Abigail threw back.

"We'll see," Mr. Redford said darkly.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Since I can't directly respond to reviews according to fan admin rules I won't. Read and Review.


	34. Chapter 34: An Understanding

SIN

Chapter 34: An Understanding

(Saturday Evening at 6pm at the DCFDTL Mansion)

"I **want **to know who **did **this to **you**?" Father demanded as Lenny sat across from him twitching slightly, "NO ONE beats up my son and gets away with it!" he shouted, "**NO ONE**!"

"I **can't** tell you Father," Lenny responded, "they'll do something **bad** to Alexander," he said, "I **told** you that already," he added.

"I know," Father said more calmly, "you still want to be home schooled?" he asked.

"Yes," Lenny told him.

"I just wish that…" Father started to say but stopped, "it makes no difference," he said instead, "I **can't **change anything that's happened," he said, "I can only move forward."

"Yes," Lenny agreed.

"So how are things between you and Taylor?" Father changed the subject.

"I don't talk to him if I don't have to," Lenny responded frankly.

"You're still mad that he outed you," Father observed.

"He ruined my life," Lenny said softly.

"I believe he knows that," Father told Lenny, "and I've forgiven him," he added.

"What?" Lenny asked in surprise.

"He made a mistake," Father said simply, "a **really** DUMB mistake," he continued, "but a mistake none the less."

"And you forgive him?" Lenny asked still unsure about believing Father.

"I'm **not **made of Stone," Father said to Lenny.

"Neither am I," Lenny responded.

"How are things between him and Greta?" Father asked.

"It's tense," Lenny said formally.

"And you and Greta?" Father pressed.

"We're friends," Lenny responded almost warningly.

"Does she **realize **that?" Father asked seriously.

"She accepts it," Lenny said simply.

"You're sure?" Father asked him.

"Yes, Greta's my friend and she's **proud **of that," Lenny said strongly.

"Would she be **prouder **as your girlfriend?" Father pushed.

"What do **you WANT **from ME!" Lenny exploded and jumped to his feet, "you **don't **even **like **Greta!" he shouted.

"If I made you think that I wanted you two in a romantic relationship I apologize," Father said formally, "because I **don't**," he said firmly, "I just don't want her pining and waiting for someone she might **never **have," he told Lenny, "that's all," he concluded.

"So you **care **about Greta now?" Lenny asked almost incredulously.

"You're **all **under **my **care," Father told him, "what you think personally is **your **business," he said frankly.

"You think I should forgive Taylor?" Lenny asked Father.

"I know that he's **genuinely **sorry," Father said, "what **you **decide to do is **your **decision," he told Lenny.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Lenny said formally.

"Like wise," Father responded, "so um, you haven't visited Chad," he said.

"I created a secret e-mail address and I contact him through e-mail," Lenny told Father.

"So what happens after he leaves prison?" Father asked.

"I don't know," Lenny said with a shrug.

Father looked at him as if he were **nuts**.

"What do you **mean**, you don't **know**?" Father asked him, "aren't you two together?"

"Um, well we're….in contact," Lenny said and soon stared at his shoes.

"Distance problem?" Father asked.

"More like D as in **Difference **Problem," Lenny said honestly, "Chad and I **still** have our vying personalities just like we had when we were hard enemies," he told Father, "yes things have **changed **but after everything and some extra thought, I just **don't **know," he confessed.

"So you two aren't going to….?" Father started to ask.

"I don't know," Lenny said in exasperation, "but with **what **he did," he continued, "I really have my doubts Father," he admitted.

"You defended him," Father pointed out.

"Because I believed that he **really **was drunk when he raped Wally," Lenny told his Father, "but it doesn't mean I **condone **it," he said, "Wally's scarred for life," he said softly, "I don't think I can be with someone who can do such a thing to another human being."

Father mentally thanked the Heavens then spoke.

"I can't say this saddens me," Father said frankly, "but I'm glad that it's taking place without **my **intervention," he added.

"Me too," Lenny responded, "is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes," Father said, "Mary Jane seems intent on staying with that **Hoagie **P. Gilligan," Father said darkly.

"Leave them," Lenny said suddenly, "if it's not meant to be they'll split up eventually," he told Father.

"What if they are?" Father asked darkly.

"Then leave them," Lenny responded, "if you pull them apart she might get someone worse."

"Well I wouldn't **want **to see worse **Hoagie**," Father said as he thought about it, "I guess as long as he doesn't do anything illegal that brings public disgrace upon him and anyone who associates with him that I can allow him to date her," he decided, "but he's NEVER to come into this house!" he added loudly.

"I think Mary Jane would agree to that," Lenny said, "with some protest to Hoagie but being allowed here," he added.

"Protest my ass he's not allowed," Father said, "and she **better **accept that if she doesn't want me **ensuring **that they **don't **see each other."

"So um," Lenny said slowly, "have you still been getting angry calls from Mr. Dixon?" he asked uncomfortably.

"He blames you for somehow **corrupting **his son Chad," Father said rolling his eyes, "I made it **clear **that Chad **must've** been gay already but he **refuses **to accept it and **wants **to **blame **you," he told Lenny, "stupid ass cunt," he muttered.

"Father!" Lenny shouted.

"Sorry," Father apologized, "he just **PISSSES **me off **beyond **BELIEF!"

"I understand," Lenny agreed, "but we must **still **act as if we were raised with higher standards and class," he reminded Father.

"That's true," Father conceded, "sorry about the cursing," he apologized.

"Well, you're sorry," Lenny said, "so what happens now?" he asked Father.

"I really don't know," Father admitted, "you planning on dating guys openly now?" he asked.

Lenny shook his head, which (as a result) raised his Father's eyebrows.

"I plan to keep them private like I did before," Lenny told Father, "except no more clubs and you'll know who he is," he added quickly.

"I can agree to **that**," Father said simply, "anyone in mind?"

"Not right now," Lenny said almost nervously, "I kind of want to keep to myself for a while," he added softly.

Father nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for understanding," Lenny said softly as he looked at his shoes.

Father looked at his currently helmetless son and smiled.

"Your Welcome," Father responded.

Done

Death's Soulmate: This story won't be more than 38 chapters. Sorry if that inconveniences anyone but I just can't drag this story any further. So I'll finish it while it's stood good and not make it into a dragged out flop. Thanks for reading and please review.


	35. Chapter 35: Apologies

SIN

Chapter 35: Apologies

(One Month Later on a Friday Afternoon in the Hospital)

Wally was happy with how the healing was going. He now needed fewer painkillers and found out miraculously all the possible scarring he might've had after he healed was gone. This made him happy because his parents already had to spend a lot of money paying the lawyer for that fiasco of a case. Thankfully the hospital that he stayed at allowed free surgery for all of their patients unless it wasn't available. So the surgery he needed after being attacked by Chad was free. But that also set back the hospital both in workers and properly qualified workers. Which was why Dr. Lincoln even though he only visited to give a bit of training, had to help with a lot of surgeries during his stay. But the surgery Wally would've needed couldn't be provided for free by the hospital and would've set back his parents in cost for years just to allow Wally to be able to wear a pair of swim trunks and not have people freak out at his badly scarred legs. But thanks to this recent miracle, he no longer had to worry about any scars.

He now looked at the last letter he had gotten. He noticed that it had no return address.

Who would send me a letter without revealing their address? Oh well, at least they **wrote **I guess. (Wally's thoughts)

Wally slowly opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Wallabee,_

_I'm writing because I guess it's the only way I'd be able to communicate with you. It's me Chad. Yes the **Chad **who is in jail for five years. I'm just writing to tell you that I hope you're well and what happened that night was bad and I apologize._

_I'm lifting weights now and I even have my own clique now. I've decided to forget Football. It's going to be hard enough with what I'm charged with along with the fact that I actually love men for me to get **any **job. Much less one with such prestige. I'm finishing High School in prison and I've been taking chop shop and other stuff. I think I'm going to become a mechanic and I've already got an offer for a job from one of the prisoners who'll be returning to his auto shop in a few weeks after he's released._

_But to the real point. I'm writing to ask you to forgive Lenny. I know that he defended me but trust me; he probably wouldn't have or at least have gotten me a different lawyer if he knew that the victim was you. He has a major crush on you that goes as far back as when if not before he was ten. He **really **cares about you and I'm just asking you to forgive him because what happened that night has nothing to do with him. _

_Well that's pretty much my letter. Hope you physically recover fully. And if it makes you feel any better I was nearly raped by a prisoner and my nickname here is cupcake because I'm the most handsome shit here. Happy Recovery._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chad_

Wally's face was contorted in demonic anger by the time he finished reading the letter. How **dare **he have the **nerve **to write to him after what he had done.

But one thing bothered him. Chad had written asking him to forgive Lenny. From what he had seen and heard about Chad, he was a rather selfish and self-absorbed person. Wally would **never **expect someone like **that **to request of someone to forgive someone else. But then Wally thought about Lenny. He knew that he **hated **him (Lenny). After all Lenny was the one who helped ensure that Chad got an **extremely **light sentence and even after finding out that it was Wally; who he **supposedly** had feelings for, who was the victim, he STILL defended Chad.

I'm **not **forgiving him. (Wally's thoughts)

* * *

(8pm at the DCFDTL Mansion) 

Greta sat in her room just doing nothing but kicking her feet against the bed. Then there was a knock on her room door.

"Come in," Greta told the person.

The door opened and in came Lenny.

"Lenny," Greta said brightly but then her whole demeanour darkened.

In after Lenny stepped Taylor.

"We have to talk," Lenny said to Greta, "**all **of us."

"Why is he in my room?" Greta asked formally.

"To talk to you," Taylor spoke up, "I've told I'm sorry many times," he said softly.

"You ruined Lenny!" Greta shouted angrily.

"I didn't **mean **to," Taylor said.

"Well you did," Greta spat.

"But how can you **love **him?" Taylor demanded, "he's **GAY**!"

Could we get **off **the fact that I'm **gay**?" Lenny asked in annoyed voice.

"Sorry," Taylor apologized.

"I **won't **forgive him," Greta openly refused.

"Greta," Lenny said softly, "Taylor loves you," he told her, "and he can love you like I never can," he continued, "never truly can," he added.

"But we've **kissed **and…." Greta tried to insist.

"I like **guys**!" Lenny exploded, "I'm **sorry **Greta but you just **have** to **learn **to **accept **that!" he shouted.

Greta now looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry Greta," Taylor said kindly and went to sit beside her, "Lenny just wants what's best for you like I do," he told her, "the best might **not **be me," he admitted, "but at **least **give me a **shot**," he begged.

"No," Greta refused.

"What?" Taylor and Lenny asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry Taylor but I **don't** love you," Greta said softly, "and I **never **will," she added.

Taylor and Lenny looked dumbstruck. Then Lenny's eyes darkened.

"Don't **do **this," Lenny said softly, "don't…."

"Don't Lenny," Taylor interrupted, "don't try to **change **her mind," he told Lenny, "if she **refuses** to **love** me because she wants **you**, let her," he said and got to his feet, "Goodbye Greta, Lenny," he said formally and left.

Lenny stood where he was looking at Greta.

"**Don't **do this," Lenny begged.

"I'm not **doing **anything," Greta said defiantly.

"You can't **refuse **to **love **him Greta," Lenny insisted, "he loves you **more **than you know," he told her, "give him a chance," he persisted, "a date, a dance, something."

"**NO**," Greta refused in a growl.

"You can't spite him because you **can't **have me," Lenny said to her.

"I **can **have **you**," Greta responded, "you just **refuse **to **let **me," she added angrily.

"You're a **good **person Greta," Lenny said, "**don't **break Taylor's **heart **like **this**!"

"Well it seems **good **isn't **good **enough," Greta snapped angrily, "Lizzie was GOOD **enough **for you," she threw at him.

"We were twelve and we're **not **together now," Lenny reminded her.

"But you **were**," Greta said, "you two even had **sex**," she added.

"Hey," Lenny said immediately, "only **you**, Lizzie and **I**, **know **about that," he snapped.

"Just admit it," Greta said, "you're **afraid **of hurting Taylor," she accused.

"Taylor **loves **you," Lenny insisted.

"So do **you**," Greta countered.

"Taylor **loves **you like a man should **love **a **woman**," Lenny pushed.

"So CAN **you**," Greta responded.

"No I **can't**," Lenny told her, "I'm **gay**," he said, "I LOVE **men**."

"You **loved **Lizzie," Greta threw in his face.

Lenny's face became hard.

"I **wish **that I could've **been **with Lizzie," Lenny said, "but both of us had high attraction to the same sex (gender) and we decided one day to end everything," he told her, "we **don't **even hang out or anything," he reminded her, "is that what you **want **Greta?" he asked her, "the possibility that when it ends we won't **want **to be around each other **EVER **again?"

"That won't happen," Greta said stubbornly.

"I'm NOT taking that risk," Lenny decided, "I love our friendship too much," he told her.

"I still **won't **go out with Taylor," Greta told him.

"Do you **think **that by **not **dating him you're **somehow **going to **wear **me **down**?" Lenny asked and Greta looked away, "well you're **not**," he told her, "so give up and give Taylor a **chance**," he said, "he did when he dated you," he added.

"Well I don't **have **to return the favour," Greta spat angrily, "if you won't date me I won't date him," she told him, "END of story."

Lenny walked to the door then looked back.

"You always felt awful because people only saw you as fat and bottom rate," Lenny said to her, "I never cared that you were fat or thought you as **bottom **rate," he told her, "but now I **see **that they there were **completely **right," he said, "because if you won't give someone who **truly LOVES **you a chance," he said frankly, "you **ARE **bottom rate," he said then left.

Greta watched her helmet headed friend exit her room.

He'll change his mind. I **know **he will. (Greta's thoughts)

* * *

(9pm at the DCFDTL Mansion- Taylor's Bedroom) 

Taylor lay on his bed sobbing. He had finally fallen in love with a girl. But the girl absolutely **refused **to love him back.

How can she love **Lenny**? He's a **faggot**! He'll **never **love her like I can! Yet she STILL **loves **him. I have nothing **personal **against Lenny. He's accepted my apology for what happened when I revealed that he was gay **and **he **tried **to **help **me **get **Greta. Well **obviously **she **doesn't **want **me**. I'm going home. There's **nothing **here for me now. (Taylor's thoughts)

Taylor turned over and tried to sleep despite his constant sniffling as he **struggled **not to start crying again.

Done

Death's Soulmate: What do you think? Was Wally right to refuse to forgive Lenny? Is Greta being wise in not dating Taylor? Is Lenny being fair or unfair in insisting on Greta to give Taylor a chance? Do you think Greta is only refusing to date Taylor because she has feelings for Lenny? If no, what other reasons do you think she has? Is Taylor just upset or is he really considering leaving the DCFDTLM? And if so do you think he'll ever return if he actually leaves? If you have the time please answer any of these questions when you review and remember to tell me your over all thoughts of the chapter. Three more chapters to go.


	36. Chapter 36: All in one chapter

SIN

Chapter 36: All in one chapter

(Monday at a Private School)

Alexander entered the cafeteria and sat at his table. He read from the menu then called one of the waiters on duty and told him his order. As he waited for it Stewart came to his table.

"Are the rumours true?" Stewart asked, "that Lenny will be home schooled for the rest of his Education?" he asked.

"Until University, yes," Alexander responded formally.

"Any idea why?" Stewart asked.

"Trouble at school," Alexander told him, "a private matter really," he added.

"Of course," Stewart said, "thanks for telling me," he said and walked away.

"Your Welcome," Alexander responded.

"He's gone," Stewart said simply as he sat beside Tom at the usual table along with Tom's girlfriend and seven other students.

"Good," Tom spat, "one less fag at our school," he declared.

"Yeah," Stewart agreed emotionlessly and started to eat his salad.

If only he knew that I knew about Lenny because I saw him at that underground club while I was wearing my usual disguise so I wouldn't be recognized by anyone. After all, I **can't **afford for ANYONE to find out I'm gay. First I'd be disowned by my entire family and relatives, secondly I'll lose **all **my friends; especially Tom, and lastly I'll be disinherited and be a broke social outcast for the **rest **of my life. Lenny's lucky to have an understanding father. My parents may be less scary than Father. But they're **definitely **nowhere **near **as u**nderstanding **as he **obviously **is. I hope Lenny **knows **how **lucky **he is. I'm probably going to end up marrying some **girl **that I truly don't **love **and end up sleeping with **men **behind her back when the urge becomes too strong for me to handle. I just hope that **all **our kids are straight. That they won't **suffer **like me. (Stewart's thoughts)

* * *

(7pm at the DCFDTL Mansion)

"You **can't **be serious!" Lenny shouted, "you **have **to stay Taylor," he cried.

"No I don't," Taylor responded coldly as his things were carried out a waiting limousine by servants, "I'm leaving," he said firmly, "forever," he added.

Mary Jane stood aside looking on tearfully. They had all found out when they returned from school that Taylor was leaving. Father had only been informed earlier that afternoon. So everyone was rather shocked.

"You're going to **regret **this," Alexander said seriously, "you can't runaway from love Taylor," he told him, "just because you're broken hearted doesn't mean you won't find someone else," he continued, "look at me and Fancy," he said, "we found each other while I was hurting over losing you-know-who to Herbie and now we're even happier, both of us."

"I'm **not **you," Taylor said, "it's for the best you guys, I'll email you when I arrive back home," he said formally, "Goodbye," he told them.

"Goodbye," Mary Jane said sadly as Father walked slowly to stand beside her, "we'll be waiting lovingly for your return," she added tearfully.

"I can't stop you from making a mistake so Goodbye," Father said formally, "you're always welcomed here."

"Thank you Father," Taylor acknowledged him.

"Have a safe trip," Alexander said and walked away.

"Don't do this," Lenny insisted, "Greta may still come around and even if she doesn't…"

"I don't **want **to be someone's alternative Lenny," Taylor interrupted, "she loves you more," he said in a cracked voice, "I can't have her like that," he said, "and even if I could, she obviously doesn't want me," he said sadly, "Goodbye to you all," he said and left.

Moments later the limo was heard driving off. No one went to the window to see it go. It was painful enough to know that their number once five was now four.

"He's gone," Greta said suddenly as she walked into the room.

"You little coward," Alexander said coldly from another room.

"Whatever," Greta said under her breath.

"He's right," Father spoke up, "you didn't have the decency to say goodbye face to face," he told her, "now you show your face as if **anyone **in here wants you around them!" he shouted, "get to your room!" he ordered and Greta gave him one scared look and ran.

"She deserves it," Mary Jane whispered in a cracked voice.

Lenny though less quick to agree nodded his head.

* * *

(10pm at the Lincoln Residence)

Lizzie and Abby laughed and snuggled beside each other as they watched TV. Cree moving out from during the summer lessened a lot of the angry tension that **always **seemed to permeate the house at one point or another. Now in more peaceful surrounding and without parental supervision, Lizzie and Abby enjoyed each other's company. Kuki was actually supposed to be downstairs with them, but she sensed the 'love birds' wanting some time alone and went to bed nearly half an hour ago.

"Did you really have sex with Lenny?" Abby asked her.

"Yes," Lizzie said thankful that Abby was **much **calmer than three days ago when she revealed the shocking truth, "but I love ONLY **you**," she said with emphasis, "and Lenny and I had sex and split up before you and I got romantically involved," she added.

"I know," Abby said and ran a hand through Lizzie's shoulder length hair which was in a ponytail earlier before Abby pulled it free, "I just….get so jealous and…"

"It's okay," Lizzie said and giggled, "I'm honoured that I can make someone jealous," she said happily.

"You're very beautiful Lizzie," Abby said and Lizzie blushed, "seriously, you are," she pressed.

"I know," Lizzie whispered and kissed Abby gently on the lips, "but thanks for telling me," she added.

Abby knew that Lizzie was self-conscious as a result of her 'chubby' looks.

Abby leaned in and kissed Lizzie tenderly. Then she deepened the kiss and stuck one of her hands under Lizzie's shirt.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Tree House beside the Uno's Residence)

Nigel and Fanny kissed each other crazily. They had been secretly meeting behind the backs of their respective others for about a week now. It had all started shortly after they were dared to kiss a month before by teammates of their soccer team. Rumours were flying about faggots being on some of the soccer teams and many teammates and Coaches had become vigilant. Suspicion started to mount on Nigel because his only known relationship with a girl was Lizzie and she was now openly bi-sexual and suspected of secretly dating Abigail Lincoln. He was soon dared to kiss one of their female teammates and privately begged Fanny to do it. Fanny, hesitant because she was dating Alexander, did it only because she and Nigel were close friends. But that innocent kiss only opened a Pandora's Box in their lives and that box seemed unable to be closed.

Now they were all over each other. Another night spent cheating on respective partners who to both their knowledge, were **never **unfaithful.

"I love you so much Fanny," Nigel panted and kissed her bare neck, "I can't believe that I **chose **to be **gay**!"

Fanny only moaned and forced his head back unto her neck. She didn't **care **about his words. She only cared about his **actions**.

But unknown to both of them hiding in another part of the Tree House was Herbie. He had snuck in earlier to make a surprise for Nigel only to hear someone coming and end up getting a **surprise **instead when from his hiding place he saw Nigel and Fanny enter together. Now they were making **love **to one another and seeing and hearing them only tore at Herbie's heart even more.

How could you **do **this to me Nigel! HOW! (Herbie's thoughts)

* * *

(Midnight in Prison)

Chad sniffled and pulled up his pants. The warden beside him had already dressed and pulled up his.

"It wasn't so bad was it?" the warden asked but Chad only sniffled again and refused to look at him, "you'll get used to it," he told Chad, "others have," he added.

"Just take me back to solitary," Chad whispered in a shaky voice as he tried to wipe off some of the sweat from his face and arms with pale shaky hands, "please?" he begged in a tearful voice.

"Of course," the warden said kindly and got the keys, "told you I'd let you stay a while longer didn't I?' he asked and Chad nodded.

"Yeah," another warden said and Chad turned to look at the eight other wardens in the room who he each had to let have anal sex with him, "just lie on your stomach for a while and it will be okay," he told Chad.

"Until we want to fuck you again," Warden Mike said and after a laugh.

Chad looked at him hatefully. Warden Mike simply smiled and chuckled at him.

"Come on," the warden said firmly as he used his keyless hand to grab one of Chad's hands, "let's get you back to your cell," he said and guided Chad out the back room.

As the warden Chad knew as Tyrone Tucker led him to his cell, Chad thought about the recent events that led to this. The fateful fight in the cafeteria that resulted in Chad accidentally stabbing and killing a mafia member's sixteen year old son and Cut throat giving up his life for Chad by blocking him when someone tried to immediately kill Chad afterwards. That's when Chad was sent back to his cell and he heard the stories of how he'd most likely be slowly tortured and eventually killed. Things so horribly that he begged for solitary confinement and was willing to do **anything **to get it and **keep **it.

"If only I knew what **anything **really was," Chad muttered softly to himself as he followed Warden Tucker to his extremely tiny but safe solitary cell.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes two more chapters left. Well what did you think? Who did you feel sorry for and who did you feel got what they deserved and who do you think got undeserving unhappiness or pain? Please tell me in your reviews and thank you for reading.


	37. Chapter 37: SIN

SIN

Chapter 37: SIN

(5 Years Later Outside Prison)

Chad slowly stepped out and walked down the seven steps in front of the place he had spent five years of life. Prison had changed Chad. He had entered a strong handsome teen but now he was a weak taut adult. His confidence was broken, he looked like he was barely a hundred pounds and his eyes were empty. His family had disowned him; he had cut contact with Cree just before his third year in prison and Lenny stopped sending letters for almost a year and a half now.

Chad wore a marina, sweat pants and white sneakers. All of it was random pieces of Prison clothing. The marina he had worn under his prison uniform, the sweat pants was worn sometimes when prisoners went to exercise, and the white sneakers that all prisoners wore with the prison's initials on it. He had to wear all this because his suit that he had worn just before he had to change into prison uniform five years ago could no longer fit him. Everything kept falling off no matter how hard he tried. So he asked a warden if he could wear something else instead. The warden thought that Chad's clothes could fetch a nice price at a thrift store so he let Chad have the clothes he now wore. Chad even had to give up his shoes because he had become too thin to wear them as well.

Chad walked until he came to a shelter. He had heard of it in prison and how it took care of anyone who was homeless.

"They better since I've been walking for hours," Chad muttered to himself and he entered the slightly derelict two-story brick building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One Hour Later at 2pm at Cree Lincoln's Penthouse)

Cree stepped inside feeling exhausted and fell right unto her plush couch. She had just completed an undercover mission for Father and was **exhausted**. The mission had taken a week and now she was going to rest on the couch a little and then take a nice long bath.

Suddenly the phone rang and after a cry of anger for being interrupted from her well deserved rest, she got up and answered it.

"Hello," Cree said softly.

"It's me Cree, Mary Jane," Mary Jane responded in a hoarse voice and suddenly sniffled, "Hoagie…" she started to say but stopped and broke down into sobs.

"Not again!" Cree cried, "with who?" she demanded.

"Greta," Mary Jane responded tearfully.

"Greta!" Cree cried incredulously, "that fat cow!" she shouted.

"She's **not **fat anymore," Mary Jane said as she sniffled, "I saw her last week," she said, "she looks like a goddess," she told Cree.

"Goddesses look awesome Mary Jane," Cree responded.

"She has the full figured body of some of the most beautiful actresses in the world," Mary Jane revealed, "she's even dyed her hair reddish brown and her hour glass shape is **way **better than my broom stick like one."

"So you're telling me that she looks good?" Cree asked still not believing her.

"She's not the fat girl that left my Father's house four years ago," Mary Jane said seriously, "I should've listened to my father," she said tearfully, "that Hoagie Gilligan's nothing but ill bred trouble."

"All I heard was that she gained independence from her parents at seventeen, took a portion of her inheritance and disowned them," Cree said.

"Well you haven't heard about her being one of the hottest therapists in history and is considering taking a break from her job to model," Mary Jane informed Cree.

"Well I'm sorry that she's moving in on your man Hoagie," Cree said, "but honestly Mary Jane, he's not good enough for you," she added.

"That's why I'm dumping him tonight," Mary Jane said suddenly.

Cree sighed. Mary Jane had said this before. And she always ended up going back to him.

"Good for you Mary Jane," Cree said happily instead of voicing her true feelings.

"I think that Chad should be out of jail now," Mary Jane said moving on to a different subject.

"But he's alienated everyone who'd go see him," Cree told her, "and I honestly want to remember him as he was **before **he went to prison," she added.

"Oh," Mary Jane said, "I really appreciate how you've been there for me," she said suddenly.

"I've always had a soft spot for DCFDTL," Cree responded, "especially for certain members," she added kindly.

"Thank You," Mary Jane said softly, "for everything."

"Your Welcome," Cree told her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in New York)

"Equal rights for all!" Abigail screamed and others shouted in agreement with her.

Abigail had succeeded in becoming one of the youngest and most influential female African American Gay Activists in America. She advanced and graduated High School at sixteen and since then has been travelling around America and a few other countries pressing for gays to have rights equal to heterosexuals. Even in those countries where not only personal and moral grounds but religious grounds as well made it almost impossible for any public display of homosexuality to be shown or legalized, Abigail pushed for homosexuals to not be discriminated in other arenas like the job sector and so on. Not everywhere was going to legalize homosexuality. But at least she could do her best to get them to disallow persons and businesses from being able to discriminate against known homosexuals by denying them jobs without fair reason, ability to adopt without proper cause and so on.

Sitting near the podium where Abigail Lincoln stood was Lizzie Divine, long time girlfriend of Abigail Lincoln and her favourite supporter. Still plump and one of the youngest members of the Wrestling Federation, she took breaks whenever she could to follow Abigail on her campaigns. Both forsook higher education to immediately go after their dreams. They always could go to University later. They wanted to pursue their dreams now.

After the Campaign was over and Abigail and Lizzie finally got into their Toyota and left, Lizzie leaned over and kissed Abigail on the cheek as the car moved off.

"Not while I'm driving," Abigail protested but still smiled.

"I think some photographers caught that one," Lizzie said sheepishly as Abigail continued to drive, "think it will cause a lot of buzz?"

"Not if I'm not a widely known activist going steady with Lizzie Devine of the Wrestling Federation who can also wrestle wrestlers on the mat in her spare time because she wants to," Abigail responded and Lizzie blushed, "you **really **know how to pick when to be romantic," she told Lizzie as she shook her head.

"I can't help it," Lizzie said and pouted, "I love you."

"Me too," Abigail agreed with a smile, "have you noticed who Hoagie's around now?" she asked.

"How can I not when I read the papers?" Lizzie responded incredulously, "that jerk Greta!" she cried, "stealing Hoagie right under Mary Jane's nose," she said angrily, "she's probably spiting MJ because her brother Lenny didn't want her," she said with a huff.

"Lenny's gay," Abigail said, "what was he supposed to do?" she asked, "**pretend **that he could truly love Greta?"

"Well she **obviously **can't accept that," Lizzie said frankly, "she's probably going to throw Hoagie away the **moment **his **use **is expired," she said darkly.

"I don't know," Abigail said slowly, "she seems to really be enjoying herself with him," she said to Lizzie, "not all girls throw guys aside because they're not **in love **with them."

"Are you saying she might **take **him?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"Take him?" Abigail asked loudly, "I'm saying she's gonna **keep **him!" she cried.

"But she can't!" Lizzie responded, "he's with Mary Jane!" she protested.

"The guy's been cheating on her for well over a year if not years now," Abigail said frankly, "from what I've heard she keeps going back to him soon after dumping him," she said, "it's in the pages of The Star and US Weekly as well as the trashy tabloids."

"Guess when Father is your well **Father**, you can't expect a love life to be kept out of the papers," Lizzie said sadly, "maybe it would be better if he cut her loose," she said in a defeatist tone.

"Yeah she deserves better than that guy," Abigail agreed, "and the only person MJ confides in now is my jerky bitch of a sister," she said darkly, "just months ago Cree brought it up and gloated."

"I just wish…" Lizzie said angrily.

"I'm sorry Lizzie but my sister would **beat **you in no time flat," Abigail interrupted, "you **know **the **kind **of **work **that she **does **for Father," she added.

"Yeah," Lizzie said, "but I'd still **love **to kick her butt."

"So would I Lizzie," Abigail agreed, "so would I."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at the DCFDTL Mansion)

Lenny drank his cocoa was he sat across from Father in his office.

"All this will be Mary Jane's someday," Father said reflectively, "this office, what I do for a living, my power, my legacy," he said, "all will be hers," he said to Lenny, "but 'til then it's mine, including this office which I'm **tired **of her running in here **crying **about **Hoagie Gilligan**," he said angrily and slammed his fist on the table.

"You might not have to bear that scoundrel in our lives much longer," Lenny said suddenly.

"Oh?" Father responded.

"You've been away on business, you must not have heard," Lenny said to him.

"Heard about what?" Father asked.

"Greta," Lenny responded.

"Why would I care about that cow!" Father shouted.

"Because she's got her claws into Hoagie," Lenny revealed to Father, "and you **know **she's no longer fat and plain," he criticized Father, "she's a horrible bitch with a pretty face yes, but not a cow," he said, "at least not anymore anyway," he added.

"She'll **always **be a cow to me!" Father declared loudly, "**always**!" he cried.

"Well if she's a cow, Hoagie's **definitely **learned **how **to say moo," Lenny told Father frankly, "papers have spot them all over together and **don't **get me started on how they make **fun **of Mary Jane's undying dedication to him."

"Worthless ill-bred bastard," Father snarled.

"Yes Father you've always called Hoagie…" Lenny started to say.

"Hoagie!" Father cried incredulously, "I'm talking about that little heifer Greta!" he shouted, "making **my **little girl **look **and **feel **bad!"

"It might be for the best though," Lenny said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Father asked almost dangerously.

"If Greta gets Hoagie," Lenny said to Father, "Hoagie dumps Mary Jane," he told Father, "for good."

Father stared at Lenny for a moment. Then a broad grin appeared on his face.

"That bitchy cow is **finally **paying her dues," Father whispered, "excellent."

Lenny nodded in agreement.

"How's your old friend Chad?" Father decided to ask, "he's free as of today," he reminded Lenny.

"I had actually forgotten," Lenny confessed, "I broke contact over a year ago."

"You never told me why," Father stated.

"I **always **said it was for the best," Lenny said almost testily.

"Trust me," Father said, "I've **never **minded you breaking contact with that **boy**," he told Lenny.

"And I don't **regret **breaking **contact **with him," Lenny said proudly, "he's a convicted criminal anyway," he added.

"Glad you've **finally **accepted that," Father said approvingly.

"Besides I've become **much **better at choosing male mates anyway," Lenny said simply.

"And actually keeping it private," Father ensured to added.

"Yes Father I have," Lenny said formally, "I most certainly have," he said a small grin playing on his lips as he returned to sipping cocoa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6pm at a Soccer Game)

Scores of fans cheered as the winning team came off the field. This winning force had among them the now engaged unstoppable force known as Nigel and Fanny, or their combined nickname, Nanny. Fanny found it annoying and Nigel embarrassing. But they quickly learned that getting angry or emotional about it in public only made it stick even worse. So they decided to try and ignore it and bear it out.

"That was some game," a male member said enthusiastically as they entered the showering area, "too bad your fiancé has to shower in a different area all by herself, huh Nigel?" he teased.

"She's the only female on our team," Nigel said formally as he was used to this teasing by now, "and she's **not **going to shower with the rest of us," he added frankly.

"Of course she won't," Herbie said as he stepped in, "how's my team doing?" he asked.

"Awesome Herb!" most of them shouted back to their major sponsor.

After every team member left except Nigel, Herbie sat next to him.

"So how's everything?" Herbie asked.

"Awesome," Nigel said brightly, "you?"

"Great I love sponsoring this team and doing competitive swimming," Herbie said happily.

"I'm glad," Nigel said, "glad that you're happy," he said softly.

Herbie rest a hand kindly on Nigel's shoulder.

"I forgave you years ago," Herbie told him.

"I know," Nigel said.

"Hey," Fanny said suddenly as she entered.

"Hey," Herbie replied.

"Having another guilt trip I see," Fanny said seeing Nigel's solemn face.

"I'm sorry," Nigel apologized, "it was bad what I did."

"But we're together," Fanny insisted, "isn't that enough," she asked him desperately.

"You have to let it go," Herbie said firmly, "I did and you cheated on me not vice versa," he reminded Nigel.

"That's true," Nigel agreed.

"It's okay Nigel," Fanny said brightly, "the ugly part has passed," she told him.

"Yeah," Nigel said and laughed, "I have a future wife and a great best friend," he said looked lovingly at both his fiancé and Herbie, "and I couldn't ask for more."

"Except when it comes to cash," Herbie said and Nigel scowled while Fanny and Herbie laughed at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in England at a prestigious University)

Taylor took notes and listened diligently to the lecturer. Taylor had decided to study to be a lawyer and was working very hard to achieve this. He had moved on from Greta and could care less about her whereabouts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(9pm at the Beatles Residence)

Wally and Kuki laughed and continued eating popcorn in Wally's room. They were watching comedy skits on cable and enjoying themselves.

Over the years Wally was able to move on as far as he could from being raped. He didn't have anymore nightmares, but he was now more careful about where he was. Despite the years he never ventured to too many lonely places alone. Even when the area was known as safe and non-violent.

"Why do you want to be a nurse Kuki?" Wally asked, "especially at some of those places you volunteer at?"

"Because I help people Wally," Kuki protested, "and those places that I volunteer at need **all **the **help** that they can get," she added.

"Because they're at war zones, near crack houses, have ex-cons, do I need to go on?" Wally pointed out.

"I'm not going to be a nurse at some swanky hospital," Kuki said angrily.

"Why not!" Wally demanded.

"Because that's where people typically go to," Kuki replied, "I want to be where people dread to tread, where people need care but can't get enough just because of where they live, their record, or their past," she said, "I want to make a **difference** Wally," she emphasized.

"You can make it in safer places," Wally told her.

"I'm not hiding," Kuki snapped.

"Neither am I," Wally snapped back, "I like making a difference," he spat, "but I'm not going to run around playing basketball in the most violent places everyday!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to stop making a difference just because you're afraid of me getting hurt like you were!" Kuki suddenly exploded.

Kuki gasped and covered her mouth. But the damage had already been done.

"I just worry about you," Wally said softly.

"I know Wally," Kuki said and hugged him, "but I love my job and feel fulfilled."

"I know," Wally said.

"You're not just thinking about my work are you?" Kuki asked him.

Wally shook his head.

"He's not going to come after you Wally," Kuki reassured him, "he has a lot more to worry about," she told him, "like how to get his life together," she suggested.

"I hope he rots," Wally said hatefully.

"He'll pay for it forever," Kuki told Wally, "not too many people want to hire a ex-con," she said frankly, "especially one charged with rape," she added.

"Not a lot of comfort," Wally said bitterly.

"Well a friend of mine called and said she saw him," Kuki decided to tell Wally.

"What?" Wally asked incredulously.

"She said he looked sickly, like he was starved in prison," Kuki revealed, "she thinks he might die on the streets," she added.

Wally thought about this for a moment. He hadn't expected to hear that. He thought that he'd hear that Chad had left prison healthy and meaner and ready to get a sports career. But hear that he's starving and probably dying?

"Good," Wally said firmly, "he deserves to die, the bastard," he said hatefully.

"Forget about him," Kuki said sweetly and kissed Wally on the cheek, "focus on basketball and us," she said and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Wally closed his eyes and kissed her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 a.m. at a Luxurious Private Hotel)

He kissed Alexander passionately as their bare chests pressed heavily against each other. They continued their love making until they were both exhausted. They lay entangled in twisted bed sheets breathing hard and sweating.

"You think you can truly marry someone that you don't love Stewart?" Alexander asked.

"I have to," Stewart responded.

"I wish I could say coming out won't be so bad," Alexander said, "but with my own experience and witnessing the experience of others, I can't."

"I know," Stewart said, "it must be nice not committing to anyone."

"I wouldn't mind being more of a one person guy," Alexander said softly, "but life…"

"You mean Fanny," Stewart said.

"I can't believe she cheated on me," Alexander said, "with Nigel!"

"Well they're engaged now so it's a pretty safe bet that they'll be together for a while," Stewart said frankly.

"I hate the both of them," Alexander said bitterly.

"Sin," Stewart said suddenly.

"What?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about the whole sin thing and karma," Stewart said with a shrug.

"Well I hope it's true for some people," Alexander said bitterly.

"Forget about them and kiss me," Stewart said flirtatiously.

Alexander laughed and did just that.

­

SIN

The End

Death's Soulmate: Yes it's over. I decided to just do one instead of two chapters. I thank everyone who has read and reviewed. You helped make this story the most reviewed and one of the best stories I've ever written and I thank you. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and please read and review.

Posted: March 7, 2005

Last Updated: January 9, 200

Completed: Thursday August 31, 2006


End file.
